30 days OTP challenge- Outlaw Queen
by Vivichan10
Summary: Voici le 30 days OTP challenge! Vous verrez Regina et Robin dans tous leurs états, à prévoir un peu de lémon, parfois du crack et surtout beaucoup de guimauve... Hope you will enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2016. Et pour fêter cette nouvelle année je reviens avec un concept un peu plus drôle que d'habitude... Voilà, en fait c'est un challenge qui a lieu touts les ans, j'ai décidé de le faire ce mois-ci par rapport à mes disponibilités, enfin bref ! Voici le 30 days OTP challenge... les thèmes sont imposés, un différent tout les jours, je ne ferais pas de gros pavés, mais juste des petits OS...**

 **Et pour ce premier OS, le thème est Imagine your OTP holding hands, soit en français imagine ton OTP se tenant la main!**

 **Enjoy ! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina regarde sa fille dormir et quand elle sent la main de Robin se glisser dans la sienne, elle repense à toutes les fois où il lui a tenu la main. (L'italique est utilisé pour les souvenirs).**

 **Disclamer : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, ici la seule chose qui est mienne est mon imagination... pour laquelle je ne suis aucunement payée...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 1 :Holding Hands**

* * *

Regina avait enfin réussi à rendormir Hope, le bébé était maintenant au beau pays des rêves. La reine ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté déjà frappante de sa fille, si fragile, si innocente mais tellement importante ! Elle avait aujourd'hui tout juste une semaine, mais occupait déjà une grande place dans le cœur de la famille. Ses frères, Henry et Roland, lui manifestaient tout un tas d'attentions, le père, Robin, en était totalement fou et pour sa mère, Regina, elle comptait déjà plus que tout. Cette petite merveille qui dormait à poings fermés sous ses yeux était devenue le symbole le plus beau et profond de l'amour qui liait ses deux parents.

Une main vint se glisser dans celle de Regina, une main qu'elle connaissait bien, SA main. Elle se rappela alors de toutes les fois où elle avait senti ce doux contact contre sa propre paume :

* * *

 _Robin et Regina marchaient au clair de lune, pas un bruit ne venait déranger la magie du moment. Main dans la main ils avançaient dans l'obscurité protectrice. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient et leurs âmes en faisaient de même. Robin dévorait Regina des yeux, elle, l'étoile de son ciel, l'oasis de son désert. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et souriait pour elle même. Resserrant un peu plus sa main autour de celle de la reine, Robin murmura :_

 _-Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

 _Le sourire de Regina s'éclaira encore un peu plus et elle lui répondit :_

 _-Oui, et toi ? Sais-tu que je t'aime ?_

 _-J'en suis persuadé !_

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Voyant qu'elle retombait dans le jardin secret de ses pensées, il l'interrogea :_

 _-A quoi penses-tu chérie ?_

 _Regina amena la main de son compagnon à ses lèvres, puis elle la posa sur son ventre et dit avec un immense sourire aux lèvres :_

 _-Tu vas être papa !_

 _Robin incrédule resta éberlué pendant quelques secondes, avant de soulever Regina et la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux qu'à ce moment précis, ni plus amoureux..._

* * *

Regina colla son corps contre celui de Robin, referma ses doigts sur les siens et sentit le contact de l'alliance froide sur sa peau. Elle pensa alors à ce dîner qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, à ce dîner qui avait changé sa vie, ce dîner qui avait fait d'elle la fiancé de Robin :

* * *

 _Robin lui avait laissé une note mystérieuse : « Retrouve-moi dans ton caveau à 20 heures... Je t'aime ! Robin ». Ainsi Regina s'était dépêchée de quitter le travail, de se préparer et était arrivée cinq minutes en avance. Elle se dirigea vers le caveau et en ouvrant les grandes portes de bois, elle fut surprise de retrouver la pièce plongée dans le noir._

 _Avant même que sa patience puisse être mise à l'épreuve, une bougie s'alluma et Regina découvrit Robin agenouillé au sol, en costume cravate et un bouquet de roses à la main. Il dit alors en lui tendant la main, qu'elle prit immédiatement :_

 _-Regina... mon amour pour toi ne cesse de grandir dans mon cœur, plus je te connais et plus je ne peux me passer de toi. J'en suis arrivé à un point où je ne m'imagine pas rester loin de toi sans être totalement perdu. Je t'aime tellement et le meilleur gage de cet amour serait pour moi de te chérir et t'honorer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Regina, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Sans lâcher sa main, Regina se mit difficilement à genoux, du fait de sa grossesse, en face de lui et l'embrassa passionnément :_

 _-Oui, oui, oui ! Je t 'aime aussi !_

 _Il l'aida à se relever et main dans la main il la mena jusqu'à une table qu'il avait dressée en son honneur._

* * *

Regina resserra ma main autour de celle de Robin, elle se rappela de leur mariage, de sa robe de marié, de la tête anxieuse de Roland en portant les alliances, du sourire de tous les habitants et surtout du contact rassurant de la main de Robin qui avait réussi à la garder calme tout le long de la cérémonie :

* * *

 _Église de Storybrooke :_

 _Les deux fiancés se tenaient devant l'hôtel, les mains jointes pour échanger leurs vœux :_

 _-Robin, quand tu est entré dans ma vie, tu l'as éclairée d'un amour sans limites qui m'a rappelé qui j'étais vraiment. Tu m'as épaulée dans mes doutes, comme dans mes joies. Devenir ta femme est pour moi la définition de cette fin heureuse que j'ai tant cherché. Tu es mon âme-sœur, mon seul et unique véritable amour, tu es une partie intégrante de mon bonheur... Je t'aime !_

 _Robin effectua une légère pression sur les doigts de Regina, en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle lui répondit par un sourire des plus radieux. Il continua alors :_

 _-Regina, je ne te dirais jamais assez à quel point tu es importante pour moi, tu me renvoies toujours tous les mérites, mais je ne peux pas oublier à quel point, toi, tu as changé mon existence en quelque chose de merveilleux. Avant toi je n'étais rien, j'étais perdu, j'avais oublié ce qu'être heureux voulait dire. Toi, tu m'as rendu plus qu'heureux, tu t'es même sacrifiée pour moi ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie, ne l'oublies jamais ! Je t'aime !_

 _Les anneaux furent échangés, ainsi que le baiser celant leur mariage. Robin et Regina empruntèrent alors, les doigts joints, l'allée de l'église. A la sortie, sous une pluie de pétales et de grains de riz, le couple leva les bras dans un signe de victoire. Ils avaient gagné leur bonheur._

* * *

Robin lui avait tenu la main tant de fois encore, pendant ses premières nausées, la nuit alors qu'elle se réveillait de cauchemars, pour l'aider à marcher alors qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux, tout le long de son accouchement... et Regina savait pertinemment qu'ils continueraient à marcher main dans la main jusqu'à leur mort. Elle embrassa Hope sur le front qui dans son sommeil serra le doigt de sa maman, puis elle entraîna Robin par la main vers leur chambre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

The End

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez une petite review ! Je les attends avec impatience en tout cas ! N'hésitez pour aucune raison, même les critiques sont bonnes à prendre pour que je m'améliore ! :)**

 **A demain pour le Day 2 !**

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le Day 2!**

 **Autant vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'idée pour celui-là, j'hésitais entre les toilettes d'un avion et un ascenseur, et après une réflexion très mature, close par un tirage au sort, j'ai fini par choisir l'ascenseur...**

 **Vous vous demandez pour quoi? Et bien, bonne lecture!**

 **Le thème est Imagine your OTP cuddling somewhere, soit en français imagine ton OTP se câliner quelque part, le terme câliner et à prendre au sens large, très large même...**

 **Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina et Robin doivent se rendre à une réunion qui s'annonce bien ennuyante, mais comme par magie l'ascenseur tombe en panne et ô miracle les deux tourtereaux y sont coincés... Quoi de mieux que des « câlins » pour faire passer le temps ?**

 **Attention ! Je dirais que ce chapitre est plutôt T, voire même un peu M, c'est un lime qui finit en guimauve. Alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir...**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que mon imagination et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire mes histoires...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 2 : Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

Regina et Robin entrèrent dans l'ascenseur de la mairie et s'apprêtaient tant bien que mal à une énième réunion des plus ennuyantes. Quand elle y pensait, Regina, regrettait amèrement de s'être auto-proclamée mairesse de Storybrooke... Que de paperasse ! Que de réunions ! Que de problèmes !

Le couple était donc dans l'ascenseur, quand soudain il s'arrêta comme par magie entre deux étages. Robin qui ne connaissait pas encore toutes les joies du monde moderne se retourna vers Regina, qui affichait un faux air d'insatisfaction :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça n'avance plus ?

-Il est juste bloqué, mais le bon côté des choses est que nous allons sûrement être coincés ici assez longtemps pour rater la réunion... et puis nous sommes deux, deux adultes qui pourraient...

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et s'approcha dangereusement de Robin, les yeux noircis de désir et le cœur empli d'amour. Le voleur, ayant compris le message, attira brusquement Regina à lui sans plus de cérémonies, il devait bien l'avouer, il en avait terriblement envie. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec ardeur sur celles de Regina et il réalisa soudain à quel point cette panne d'ascenseur allait lui être utile, leur être utile. Non seulement ils allaient rater la « passionnante » réunion qui devait actuellement commencer un étage plus haut, mais en plus ils pourraient profiter d'un instant de calme pour se retrouver tout les deux, seuls et amoureux...

La température avait nettement augmenté et il devint comme une évidence pour Robin de déboutonner les premiers boutons de la chemise de la reine et de lui remonter par la même occasion sa jupe de tailler avec une main experte, juste pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop chaud... Regina se blottissait le plus possible contre son corps, voulant approfondir chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Elle aimait sentir ses muscles contre son corps frêle, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être en toute sécurité.

Les mains des deux partenaires ne cessaient d'explorer la moindre parcelle de peau découverte, comme un besoin absolu de s'assurer que cela était bien réel, que l'autre n'était pas une illusion, un mirage qui allait soudain disparaître. Regina frissonna de tout son être quand Robin défit entièrement sa chemise. Comment diable faisait-il pour la rendre si fébrile et si accro à lui ?

Elle redoubla alors d'efforts pour le rendre fou à son tour. Elle y parviendrait sûrement, car même si elle l'ignorait, le simple contact de se fins doigts sur le torse de Robin faisait de lui son pantin. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou et aspira lentement, alternant ensuite des petits baisers et des coups de langue. Elle recula son visage pour admirer le résultat dont elle fut totalement satisfaite : Robin avait un gros suçon, marque qui prouvait qu'il était à elle et à elle seule. La reine voilait absolument que tout le monde le sache, et que tout le monde sache qu'elle défendrait ce qui lui appartenait comme une tigresse. Elle l'aimait trop pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, mais lui, se fit plus insistant et bientôt ils furent totalement nus dans la petite cabine d'ascenseur. Robin plaqua Regina contre la paroi froide et ne supportant plus d'attendre, il commença à la pénétrer avec douceur pour ne pas la heurter. Elle le força à accélérer le rythme, elle ne serait pas capable d'attendre une seconde de plus, elle en avait trop besoin, trop envie, comme quelque chose de vital. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos de Robin, et son souffle s'accélérant elle sentit qu'il réussirait à la faire monter au septième ciel en un battement de cils. Ils s'embrassaient comme jamais ils s'étaient embrassé, ils s'aiment, encore plus qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un...

Les deux amants se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme jamais et une fois totalement repus, et s'étant rhabillés, ils s'installèrent à même le sol, assis contre cette même paroi qui avait quelques secondes plus tôt, supporté leurs ébats.

Robin fit signe à Regina de venir dans ses bras, ce à quoi elle répondit en posant sa tête contre son torse respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur de forêt qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la belle brune et elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

Le cœur de la reine s'emplit d'un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ne retrouvait que dans ses bras. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour une seul étreinte, un seul câlin de Robin. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle rechignait à penser au moment où ils devraient quitter ce petit cocon qu'était devenu l'ascenseur, pour affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur. Les bras de Robin entourant sa taille lui donnaient l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus la blesser, que tout allait bien.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle fut bien obligée de se détacher de Robin, ressentant tout de suite comme un vide, un froid. En voyant le nom d'Henry s'afficher sur l'écran, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à décrocher. La voix de son fils, lui rappela qu'il existait bien un monde de l'autre côté de la porte de l'ascenseur :

-Allô maman ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? On vous attend depuis pas mal de temps avec Roland... Tu sais notre dîner chez Granny ? La réunion n'est toujours pas finie ? Il me semble pourtant avoir vu la voiture d'Emma passer...

-Oh ! Je... On arrive ! Nous étions coincés dans l'ascenseur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il a été réparé...

Elle raccrocha, embrassa avec hâte Robin et comme par magie, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Elle sortit en vitesse, mais voyant que Robin ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna pour le voir la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise :

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent sur le visage qui ne trompait personne.

-Regina, dis-moi... Est-ce que c'est, comme je le pense, toi qui as bloqué cette espèces de boîte métallique pour ne pas assister à la réunion ?!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler... Vraiment pas et puis avoue que c'était bien plus amusant ! Dit-elle charmeuse en voyant son air choqué. Tu ne peux pas regretter cette panne pour la bonne raison que en comparaison un seul de nos baisers est bien plus passionnant que toute une réunion.

Soudain, il afficha son plus grand sourire, bien sûr qu'il avait adoré ce moment et que sincèrement il ne regretterait jamais de passer le moindre instant avec Regina. Il se leva et en la dépassant, lança par derrière son épaule avec son humour inimitable :

-La prochaine fois, chère partenaire en crimes, je propose que nous attrapions une maladie qui nous obligerait à rester au lit toute la journée... qui pourrait éventuellement se prolonger plusieurs jours si une réunion de rattrapage est prévue... maladie très contagieuse qui empêcherait à qui que ce soit de venir nous déranger de peur de l'attraper à son tour ! Maintenant, allons voir nos enfants avant qu'ils ne meurent de faim !

Tout en riant elle lui emboîta le pas et glissa sa main dans la sienne tout doucement, refermant ses fins doigts autour des siens. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le café où leurs enfants affamés les attendaient. Ils auraient bien le temps plus tard de s'occuper des problèmes communaux et de s'excuser auprès des participants de la réunion... ou pas d'ailleurs !

Pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait pour les deux amants était de passer un bon moment en famille, de profiter de la vie qui leur était offerte et de ce moment sans véritable crise à Storybrooke ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, bien au contraire. Regina aussi avait le droit de se reposer un peu, après tout elle était la reine et à ce titre, elle avait le droit à tous les privilèges, inclus le droit de s'enfermer dans l'ascenseur avec son âme-sœur juste pour le plaisir, et celui de faire passer sa famille avant tous les autres.

The End

* * *

 **Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et comme je le dis toujours, même si c'est un commentaire ou remarque négative, je vous prie de ne pas hésiter et de me l'envoyer, je veux m'améliorer et c'est en se trompant que l'on apprend, c'est pourquoi toute remarque est constructive du moment qu'elle est argumentée...**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir demain, avec le day 3 : Imagine your OTP watching a movie !**

 **Bye !:)**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey ! Bonjour tout le monde !:)**

 **Voici le jour 3 qui est arrivé ! Donc comme je vous l'avait déjà dit hier en fin d'OS, le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP watching a movie, soit imagine ton OTP regarder un film...**

 **Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Résumé : Robin est malade, quand Regina arrive enfin à la maison il l'oblige à regarder un dessin animé avec lui, mais les choses ne vont peut être pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu au départ...**

 **(Petite note de l'auteur : ce résumé est vraiment pourri, ne vous y arrêtez pas...)**

 **Disclamer : Rien comme depuis toujours et pour toujours ne m'appartient si ce n'est que mon petit grain de folie dans cet OS... mais c'est bien connu on ne se fait pas souvent payer pour être fou...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 3 : Watching a movie**

* * *

Robin était malade. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis, il avait de la température, il ne cessait de tousser et d'éternuer et ce depuis maintenant deux jours. Il avait donc été contraint de rester à la maison de peur de contaminer quelqu'un d'autre et surtout car il n'aurait pas eu la force de se traîner jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'était donc installé dans le canapé et regardait les heures passer sur la grande pendule accrochée, comme un fait exprès, juste en face de lui. Il attendait quelque chose avec impatience, pour être plus précis, quelqu'un : il attendait que Regina rentre de la mairie.

Enfin, la portière d'une voiture claqua et les pas familiers de la reine se firent entendre d'abord dans le gravier puis dans le vestibule. Robin fit dans sa tête le petit film de l'arrivée de Regina : tout d'abord elle allait poser ses clefs dans le vase en céramique posé sur le petit meuble à gauche de l'entrée. Puis, elle poserait son sac à la même place que tous les jours, ensuite elle se débarrasserait

de son lourd manteau qu'elle accrocherait près de celui d'Henry et pour finir elle remettrait bien ses cheveux par soucis de perfection constante pour enfin arriver vers lui avec son sourire splendide dont elle avait seule le secret, un de ces sourires qui ne peuvent pas être faussés, un vrai sourire sincère miroir même de ses sentiments et de ses pensées. Robin ouvrit les yeux en sachant que Regina avait enfin fini sa petite routine, il leva la tête par dessus le dossier du canapé et vit enfin l'objet de tous ses rêves...

Regina lui sourit tendrement et s'empressa de venir prendre sa température de sa main fine, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la poser que Robin l'attirait à lui possessif et impatient, la faisant tomber au dessus de lui.

-Robin ! Je te rappelle que tu es malade, je ne veux pas attraper ton virus, tu sais bien que j'ai du travail ! s'exclama-t-elle en se battant vainement contre les bras puissants de Robin.

Mais rien n'y fit, Robin la serra encore un peu plus contre son torse et murmura dans le creux de son cou d'une petite voix suppliante et totalement irrésistible :

-Allez ! Juste un tout petit câlin de rien du tout, ça n'a jamais tué personne et en plus... je t'ai attendue toute la journée... tout seul...

-Et malade...

Mais Regina finit par se laisser aller, elle le savait, elle le regretterait sûrement plus tard, mais la voix de Robin était si suppliante qu'elle ne pouvait y résister malgré toute la volonté du monde. Après cette douce étreinte, Robin finit par la laisser se relever et elle profita immédiatement de cette liberté pour s'échapper loin de lui dans la cuisine, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de la poursuive jusque là ! Robin cria presque :

-Regina, ne me laisse pas seul ! J'ai été si seul aujourd'hui que les secondes me semblaient des heures !

Que les hommes peuvent être chochottes quand ils sont malades ! Regina depuis la cuisine, lança gaiement :

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim, il va bien falloir te passer de moi quelques minutes pour que je te fasse une soupe...

-A une seule condition !

-J'ai peur... se dit pour elle même Regina, avant de lui demander : qu'elle condition ?

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi toute la soirée et que tu me montre ce... film qui parle de moi !

-Quoi ?! Le dessin animé, mais on n'est plus des enfants Robin !

-S'il te plaît ! demanda-t-il justement avec un ton enfantin.

Que ne faut-il pas faire par amour ! Elle finit donc tout de même par accepter et se mit à préparer le repas. Quand la soupe fut prête, Regina apporta sur un plateau leurs deux bols, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon devant un Robin visiblement très fiévreux :

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller te coucher, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué...

-Hors de question que tu m'envoie me coucher maintenant ! Tu es finalement là et je compte bien en profiter ! J'ai cru mourir d'ennui sans toi, et de solitude en plus ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, chaque fois que j'entendais un voiture j'étais tout heureux de te revoir, mais je suis juste allé de délusions en délusions ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

Regina lui sourit indulgemment et vint s'asseoir au bord du canapé, lui caressant la joue dans un geste maternel qu'elle avait aussi pour Henry et Roland quand ils étaient malades. Robin était un véritable enfant quand il était malade, mais elle l'aimait aussi pour cette fragilité que tous les hommes n'acceptaient pas de montrer au risque d'être un peu trop macho. Robin lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai et de honnête dans tous les sens du terme. Elle l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il l'était, alors même s'il elle devait supporter ses jérémiades de malade, elle appréciait de s'occuper de lui il en aurait fait de même pour elle.

Elle s'empara ensuite de la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur avant de lancer le DVD que Robin avait déjà inséré dans le lecteur pressé de voir ce qu'on avait fait de lui dans ce dessin animé. Il n'allait pas être déçu...

Robin se redressa, afin de laisser plus de place à la reine et lui donna la moitié de sa couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et elle tombe malade à son tour. Elle lui tendit son bol de soupe et le dessin animé commença. Au bout de quelques minutes, le malade s'exclama avec mécontentement :

-Un renard ! Vraiment ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver mieux qu'un renard ?!

-Je trouve qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance moi... se moqua Regina en regardant de travers son compagnon vexé pour qu'il ne voit pas son sourire difficilement dissimulé.

Le dit compagnon lui asséna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes mais ne put faire à moins que de sourire. C'était ça le bonheur : des soirées toutes différentes à regarder des dessins animés avec Regina, à se moquer et rire l'un de l'autre. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant précis, mais soudain un détail l'intrigua : Regina était bien trop silencieuse. Il se tourna vers elle, puis rapidement vers l'écran et il comprit... Marianne...

Regina refoulait difficilement quelques larmes en voyant le charmant amour qui avait pu lier ces deux êtres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'au fond Robin le regretterait toujours... Ses noires pensées furent vite avortées par la main réconfortante de Robin qui se joignit à la sienne. D'un murmure il les balaya totalement et l'invita à se lover dans ses bras :

-Viens-là Mylady...

Il l'encercla de ses bras forts qui, elle le savait, pourraient la protéger de tout, et il la berça contre son cœur :

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'éteigne la boîte à images ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et dit :

-Non, non... je veux te faire plaisir...

-Pas si toi tu n'es pas heureuse... Pourquoi pas un autre film ?

-C'est bon je te dis... Je vais bien...

-Regina, je sais quand tu me ment ! Allez, tu m'as parlé de... comédies romantiques ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-A une seule condition... personne, m'as-tu bien entendue, personne ne doit jamais savoir que la Evil Queen aime les comédies comédies romantiques !

-Ce secret me suivra dans la tombe chère amie, je te le promet ! Jura-t-il la main sur son cœur.

Regina se leva alors et sélectionna une bonne vielle comédie romantique où tout se finit bien.

Elle se pencha pour mettre le DVD dans le lecteur et Robin siffla :

-Très belle vue, splendide même ! s'exclama le voleur en détaillant sans vergogne les courbes de la reine.

Regina se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir vite remplacé par ce sourire que lui seul savait faire éclore sur son visage. Elle aimait se sentir belle, désirée et Robin réussissait toujours à le lui prouver. C'est pourquoi, elle se retourna et lui dit :

-Dis-toi que je porte un magnifique ensemble en dentelle noire qui ferait le plaisir de tes yeux chéri !

Le voleur dégluti difficilement, imaginant tout à fait à quel point le corps parfait de Regina devait faire honneur à la lingerie fine. Il rougit en voyant Regina se relever avec un sourire entendu et le regard pétillant.

Quand le film fut lancé, elle n'hésita plus à venir se serrer tout contre Robin, après tout elle aurait raison de toutes les maladies du monde si elle pouvait avoir un seul câlin de Robin, alors pourquoi se priver ? Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et dans le noir sourit béatement tout le long du film. Après la scène finale, très émouvante, la reine se détacha un peu de Robin pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs et se moucha bruyamment.

-C'est moi ou la Evil Queen vient de pleurer pour le baiser final d'une comédie romantique ? Quel scoop !

-Mais non voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai un peu plus de retenue et de raffinement comme toute bonne reine qui ne soit pas de pacotille, comme Snow qui se disait prête à devenir reine mais qui passait plus de temps à pleurnicher dans les bras de cet idiot de Charming qu'à diriger leur peuple... C'est juste que je suis malade...

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, puis soudain comprenant les sens de celle-ci, elle s'exclama en ponctuant chaque mot d'un doigt pointé dans la poitrine de Robin :

-Je suis MALADE ! Robin Locksley dit Robin Hood ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'as entendue je vais te tuer, je le savais que tu allais me refiler ce virus, j'aurais jamais du me laisser avoir par ton beau visage et tes mots doux ! Espèce de traître !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en œuvre ses mots, elle fut arrêtée par une quinte de toux violente. Quand se calma enfin, elle repointa son doigt accusateur vers Robin, mais le regard tendre de celui-ci et surtout le baiser passionné qu'il lui donna la firent tellement craquer qu'elle se mit à sourire comme une adolescente à son premier baiser et oublia totalement son envie de meurtre et de vengeance. Elle voulait lui rendre son baiser, mais un bâillement l'arrêta en plein geste, elle se tellement fatiguée... n'était-ce pas de la fièvre ?

Alors à la place d'un baiser elle préféra venir se blottir à nouveau au creux des bras de Robin et lui prit ses deux mains pour les placer autour d'elle. Elle lui murmura, avant qu'un deuxième bâillement ne la frappe :

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, maintenant ferme les yeux je suis là pour te protéger...

Robin éternua et Regina rit faiblement, déjà à moitié endormie, les yeux fermés et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

-Tu l'as bien mérité, à me rendre malade !

Robin rit à son tour puis embrassa Regina sur le front. Les deux compagnons étaient si épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent presque dans la minute sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et surtout la boite de mouchoirs à portée de main.

The End

* * *

 **Comment c'était ? Ca vous a plus ? Vous voudriez me faire des remarques constructives ?**

 **N'hésitez pas !**

 **Merci de votre lecture et de vos prochaines reviews, on se retrouve demain avec le jour qui est imagine your OTP on a date ( à un rendez-vous amoureux!) *-***

 **Bisous et à demain !**

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà je vais tâcher d'être courte pour une fois... voici le Day 4 : Imagine your OTP on a date, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! *-* Enjoy**

 **Résumé : A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser, Regina et Robin se réservent une petite soirée entre amoureux chez Granny...**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, tout le reste appartient aux créateurs de OUAT... c'est donc évident que je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire...**

 **Voilà, après toutes ces bonnes choses de faites je propose que l'on passe à ce qui nous intéresse véritablement...**

* * *

 **Day 4 : On a date**

* * *

Henry ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel, cela faisait au moins une heure que sa mère Regina lui faisait des recommandations d'un air des plus sérieux au monde sur à peu près tout :

-Surtout n'oublies pas : pas de sucreries après 8 heures, je ne veux pas que Roland se couche trop tard et toi non plus d'ailleurs il y a école demain ! La télé c'est hors de question ! Je vous ai laissé de quoi manger dans la cuisine et s'il y a un problème, n'importe lequel tu nous...

-Appelle, oui je sais ! Maman je ne suis plus un bébé et puis toi et Robin serez de retour très vite ! Allez passe une bonne soirée ! Je t'aime !

Il referma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter :

-Et pas de bêtises !

Robin lui tendit le bras et enfin elle ne pensa plus à rien, juste à eux deux en amoureux pour toute la soirée, loin de tous les problèmes, sans les enfants, sans préoccupations. Dans sa robe de soirée rouge rubis elle se sentait désirée et en plus Robin ne cessait de l'admirer de la tête aux pieds ce qui ne pouvait que la concerter dans ce sens. Ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'au Granny qui était étrangement silencieux pour un dimanche soir, Regina tourna ses yeux inquisiteurs vers Robin sachant pertinemment que ce dernier avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Avant que la question ne dépasse le bord de ses lèvres, Robin lui répondit:

-J'ai réservé le Granny pour la soirée juste pour nous deux...

-Comment ?!

-Tu sais bien que tu le mérites ! Ce soir ça fait exactement un an que tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, alors j'estime que ça doit se fêter dignement... Sans compter que tu es une reine et que moi je suis le prince des voleurs ! C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangé avec Granny pour avoir libre cours à mon imagination !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit galamment la porte et laissa passer Regina. Cette dernière ne put que sourire en voyant les centaines de bougies et de roses rouges que le voleur avait installé harmonieusement dans tout le café. Elle ne savait que dire, elle se contenta alors de lui répondre de la seule façon qu'elle trouvait juste : elle l'embrassa langoureusement enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il lui avait dit que ce serait juste un simple rendez-vous, juste de quoi passer du temps ensembles et voilà qu'il l'éblouissait de romantisme et de magie ! Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ce que ce serait un rendez-vous sérieusement préparé, si le « simple » rendez-vous la laissait déjà sans voix !

Comme un bon gentleman, il lui ôta son manteau et s'empressa de lui avancer la chaise pour qu'elle s'y installe confortablement. Puis saisissant une rose d'un des bouquets, il la lui tendit avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que sourire tant toutes ces attentions la touchaient et pourtant elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

En effet, Robin sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche de costume et les premières notes d'une musique tendre retentirent dans tout le café. Robin servit un verre de vin rouge à Regina et quand il se fut servi lui-même, il trinqua en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-A nous deux, à notre amour, à notre premier baiser et à nos enfants !

Elle répondit à son toast par un merveilleux sourire dont elle avait seule le secret, mais elle posa le verre sur la table sans même y avoir touché.

-Tu n'aimes plus le vin rouge ? Si tu veux il y a du rosé, ou du champagne, même si je le réservais pour le dessert...

-Non non, Robin, c'est juste que je ne vais pas boire ce soir...

Il fut surpris, mais il pensait déjà à la suite et il ne s'interrogea pas plus sur le refus de Regina. Il se leva et alla chercher dans la cuisine deux salades composées faisant office d'entrées. Il déposa les deux assiettes sur la table ainsi qu'un baiser sur la joue de Regina, puis il s'assit de nouveau.

Pendant le repas, les deux amoureux ne cessèrent de parler de tout et de rien, de rire, de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, de s'embrasser, de se tenir la main...

Quand Regina finit sa dernière bouchée de tarte, Robin se leva et en lui tendant la main, il dit :

-Que diriez-vous d'une danse, Mylady ?

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent de joie. Elle ne savait toujours pas bien danser, mais elle s'améliorait de jour en jour et Robin était le meilleur cavalier dont on puisse rêver. Elle le laissa donc la guider, la faire tourbillonner dans toute la pièce au rythme de cette musique des plus entraînante. Quand tous deux furent à bout de souffle, Robin arrêta leur valse endiablée et tout doucement, il se pencha sur les lèvres de Regina. Cela faisait exactement un an jour pour jour que leurs deux bouches s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Un an de joies, de peines, mais surtout d'un amour profond qu'ils savaient inébranlable :

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime !

Ces trois petits mots lui feraient toujours le même effet, se dit Regina en rougissant de bonheur alors que Robin l'embrassait de nouveau. Elle sentirait toujours ces millions de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre, son cœur perdre un battement et tout son corps guetter le moment où enfin leurs bouches se cèleraient à nouveau dans une attente enivrante.

Elle se laissa aller aux caresses et attentions du voleur, profitant de chaque seconde comme l'eau d'une source dans un immense désert quand on est assoiffé. Quand soudain elle se rappela qu'elle devait absolument lui annoncer quelque chose de vraiment très important :

-Robin... Chéri, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...

Elle lui prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa délicatement à plat sur son ventre. Robin, incrédule et un merveilleux sourire pendu aux lèvres demanda :

-Tu te moques de moi ?!

Elle hocha négativement la tête et alors ce fut une explosion de joie. Robin qui ne pleurait pourtant jamais, versait des larmes de joie. Il la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer, avant de la reposer au sol pour l'embrasser longuement.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait pas encore véritablement tant le bonheur était immense, il riait et pleurait en même temps sa main se posant avec amour sur le ventre de Regina ou contre sa joue. Il s'exclama soudain :

-Je vais être papa ! Nous allons être parents !

Regina aussi pleurait de bonheur, elle qui avait attendu toute la semaine avant de lui dire, de peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux de la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait qu'être soulagée et immensément ravie d'avoir partagé l'événement avec son âme sœur. Quand elle le vit là, tout extasié par sa future paternité, elle pensa qu'il était l'homme parfait, qu'elle se voyait parfaitement partager le restant de ses jours avec lui et qu'elle était bien idiote d'avoir douté de son amour tout le long de cette semaine. Elle quitta sa contemplation silencieuse et se blottit dans les bras de Robin : Ils allaient être parents.

Un an jour pour jour et tant de choses avaient changé, ils n'était plus toi et moi mais nous et bientôt, très bientôt un nouveau petit être allait éclairer leurs jours de bonheurs tout comme leurs deux autres enfants. Un an jour pour jour, et pour sûr que ce serait le premier d'un très longue liste...

The End

* * *

 **Voilà mes chers lecteurs la fin de ce jour 4 !**

 **J'espère ne pas trop manquer d'originalité, mais en même temps ces petits clichés nous font du bien dans ce monde où les fans de l'OutlawQueen ne sont jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe dans le genre Zelena... La guimauve est bonne pour la santé chers amis... Bref je m'égare !**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos petites reviews qui me font toujours un bien fou ( sinon on se sent un peu seul derrière son écran !:) ) même et surtout si elles sont constructives !**

 **Demain le thème est...roulement de tambour... Imagine your OTP Kissing, autant vous dire qu'encore une fois ça va être du fluff !;-)**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey ! Bien le bonjour à vous chers lecteurs !**

 **Cette fois-ci je vais essayer d'être brève afin de ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps... Alors le thème est Imagine your OTP Kissing, ou en français imagine ton OTP entrain de s'embrasser.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! *-* Enjoy !**

 **Résumé : C'est Noël et notre couple préféré termine les préparatifs avant que les invités n'arrivent. Regina se retrouve coincée sous une branche de gui... A vous de deviner la suite...**

 **Disclamer : Le même blabla que d'habitude : rien de l'univers ne m'appartient et je ne suis (toujours) pas payée pour écrire...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 5 : Kissing**

* * *

La neige tombait de plus belles à Storybrooke. Après 31 ans, c'était la première fois que la ville était recouverte de poudreuse pour Noël, même la Snow Queen n'avait pas réussi cet exploit.

Au 108 Mufflin Street, une petite famille se tenait bien au chaud devant un grand feu e bois en attendant les quelques invités qui ne devraient plus tarder. Cette famille n'était autre que celle de Robin et de Regina avec leurs deux enfants Roland et Henry. Ils attendaient patiemment que les Charmings, ainsi que Hook et Emma arrivent pour fêter le réveillon de Noël. Ils avaient sûrement été ralentis par la véritable tempête de neige qui se déchaînait dehors.

Regina tournait en rond, elle détestait l'avouer, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait que Noël soit gâché. Elle avait cuisiné toute la journée pour que tout soit parfait, alors que Robin et les enfants décoraient la grande maison en chantant des airs tels que « Jingle Bell Rock » ou « We whish you a Merry Christmas ». Quand elle avait enfin fini, elle était passé au dressage, digne d'un grand hôtel, de la grande table de la salle à manger.

Elle détestait attendre, et à cause de ces idiots de Charmings ses soufflés risquaient de se dégonfler d'une seconde à l'autre ! Mais elle finit par se calmer en voyant une scène des plus adorables : dans un coin de la salle Roland et Henry se mirent à entonner un énième chant de Noël alors que Robin portait le plus petit des deux afin qu'il attache, au sommet du sapin, une belle étoile dorée. L'homme reposa l'enfant et sentant le regard de Regina posé sur lui, il tourna le visage dans sa direction avec un sourire immense. Il avança doucement vers elle et encercla sa taille de son bras, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le haut de son front :

-Tu sais que tu es absolument parfaite ? Demanda-t-il sans une once de moquerie.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais soudain elle leva les yeux et dit sévèrement :

-Henry Daniel Mills ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as accroché une branche de gui dans ma maison ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas voir les Charmings s'embrasser toute la soirée !

Le jeune garçon leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence, alors les yeux inquisiteurs de Regina se posèrent sur Robin :

-Quoi !? N'ai-je pas le droit à un baiser de ma reine ?

Il savait comment s'y prendre le voleur avec ses yeux de chien battu et sa voix sensuelle ! Regina finit par se détendre et l'embrassa de bon cœur, d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément. Robin lui avait dit qu'elle était une bonne « embrasseuse », mais alors... Que dire de lui ?!

Ils entamèrent une valse sensuelle de langues, de courts et de longs baisers entrecoupés de sourires et de caresses. Les deux amants avaient tout oublié, et les invités et les soufflés étaient devenus une moindre préoccupation. Ils avaient même oublié la présence de leurs enfants ! Tout absolument tout !

Seul comptait le contact de leurs lèvres, que la douce sensation de se sentir chez soi dans les bras de l'autre. Le baiser s'éternisait comme partant d'un besoin vital, mais il fut brusquement interrompu par un minuscule rire étouffé.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le monde réel. La reine, honteuse, le rouge aux joues, se tourna vers les deux garçons. Henry cachait d'une main les yeux du plus petit et de l'autre les siens. Roland ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire et le couple ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir de l'embarras. Henry finit par briser le silence :

-C'est bon ? On peut ouvrir les yeux ?

Le moment gênant se termina enfin quand la sonnette de la porte résonna et que des rires se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Regina, en tant que maîtresse de la maison, alla ouvrir la porte tout en rajustant sa tenue. A peine entrouverte, que les invités s'engouffrèrent tout recouverts de neige. Emma tendit une tarte et Hook une bouteille de vin, tandis que James entrait avec une pile de cadeaux qu'il s'empressa de déposer sous le sapin. Mary-Margaret arriva ensuite avec le petit Neal dans les bras tout en s'exclamant :

-Joyeux Noël !

Regina prit le petit des bras de Snow afin que Robin puisse les débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés qu'il mit à sécher près du feu.

Soudain Snow s'exclama presque en sautillant:

-Oh du gui !

Elle empoigna d'autorité le bras de son époux et l'entraîna sous le petit branchage. Regina à cette vue, se tourna, le regard noir vers Robin qui la regardait avec un air désolé :

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, hein ?! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont y passer la soirée et que toutes les excuses seront bonne pour passer sous cette maudite branche !

Robin éclata de rire et sortit de sa poche une autre branche de gui. Henry comprenant ses intentions prit son petit oncle dans les bras et entraîna Roland à la fenêtre pour regarder la neige qui tombait à grands flocons devant le manoir.

Robin toujours la branche de gui à la main, la porta au sommet de leurs crânes et demanda fourbe :

-Jalouse ?

Et il l'embrassa tendrement tout en tenant la petite branche au dessus de leurs têtes. Regina qui voulait absolument sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de son corps claqua des doigts et la branche de gui se retrouva suspendue avec un beau ruban rouge au plafond. Robin profita donc de l'occasion pour soulever Regina dans ses bras, lui faisant quitter les pieds du sol et continua de plus belles à l'embrasser. Quand, après de nombreux baisers leurs lèvres se séparent, il lui dit :

-Joyeux Noël votre Majesté !

The End

* * *

 **Oui je sais il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je dois dire que je ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter pour ne pas briser la magie de Noël... Désolée, enfin, après tout tout ce qui est petit est mignon, alors, voilà !:)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous laisserez des petites reviews (ou des grandes bien sûr!) !**

 **Gros bisous et à demain avec le thème Imagine your OTP wearing each other clothes !**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour les petits Oncers ! *-***

 **Presque une semaine que cette aventure à commencé, et nous voilà au jour 6 ! Le thème est Imagine your OTP wearing each other clothes, ou en français imagine ton OTP portant les vêtements l'un de l'autre. Juste pour que vous le sachiez cet OS n'est pas un lemon, mais on va dire que il est un tout petit peu hot, donc pour les âmes sensibles mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Certains me diront que ça n'a rien de choquant, mais je sais que tout le monde n'a pas la même définition de ce mot, alors voilà ! C'est dit !;) Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina part trop vite de la maison et prend la chemise de Robin par erreur. C'est donc en bon gentleman que celui-ci la lui rapporte au bureau...**

 **Disclamer : Tout ce qui est écrit ici ne m'appartient pas vraiment, puisque les personnages et l'univers de OUAT ne sont pas miens, mais bon dans la vie il faut s'amuser...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 6 : Wearing each other clothes**

* * *

Il était 9h17 et pourtant personne n'était levé dans le manoir de Regina Mills. Soudain, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Robin. Elle posa son regard sur le réveil pour voir combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir quitter son cocon et crut d'abord alluciner : 9h18 ! Elle secoua son amant en criant :

-On est en retard !

Le voleur grognait encore dansl'oreiller, que Regina était déjà entrain de s'habiller en hâte. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle enfila la première chemise qu'elle trouva, qui n'était autre que celle de Robin, à la place de la sienne et dès qu'elle l'eut boutonnée jusqu'en haut elle sortit de la chambre en courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses hauts tallons.

En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, Robin se décida enfin à quitter les draps chauds. Il enfila son pantalon, puis s'empoigna de la chemise qui se trouvait au sol, mais en essayant de l'enfiler il dut se faire à l'évidence que soit il avait grossi en un rien de temps, soit Regina lui avait volé la sienne par mégarde.

Il pensa d'abord à changer de chemise, mais il se rendit compte que tous ses vêtements étaient actuellement à l'autre bout de la ville, dans sa tente dans le campements des Joyeux Compagnons. Il soupira bruyamment et prit alors la décision de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller reprendre sa chemise au bureau de la mairesse.

Robin sortit de la maison torse nu en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de voisins curieux aux fenêtres. Il entra dans la mairie, puis dans le bureau de Regina. Celle-ci était au téléphone. En le voyant torse nu elle se mit à bafouiller dans le combiné :

-Je vous rappelle... plus tard.. oui... plus tard... urgence...

Elle posa le combiné et demanda :

-Robin, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure... et surtout pourquoi tu es torse nu ?

Robin pointa son doigt vers le buste de la reine, elle baissa son regard et comprit soudain l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient :

-Oh... J'ai pris ta chemise...

Robin s'approcha d'elle et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher l'embrassa tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber au sol sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser.

C'est alors tout naturellement qu'il défit les boutons de son pantalon alors qu'elle baissait le sien d'un geste possessif.

Robin la souleva et vint l'installer sur son bureau qu'il nettoya d'un geste du bras. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement à ses caresses. Les lèvres du voleur descendirent le long de la clavicule de Regina, puis il déposa une série de petits baisers tout le long du bras de sa compagne. Le corps de cette dernière fut traversé d'un frisson de plaisir et elle appela doucement son amant :

-Robin... Embrasse-moi...

Soucieux de répondre aux moindres désirs de sa reine, il remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Regina profita de l'occasion pour enrouler ses fines jambes autour de son corps afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Elle le voulait, mais hélas, elle allait devoir être patiente. En effet, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une Snow choquée :

-Oh pardon ! Je... je...

Regina toujours avec son calme olympien, se détacha de Robin et dit d'un ton posé et clair sans une once de honte :

-Robin m'apportait juste mes vêtements, il se trouve que nous nous les sommes échangés par erreur... en tout cas pour ce qui est de la chemise...

Mary Margaret avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte et les joues toutes rouges de confusion. Regina jubilait. C'était tellement amusant de voir Snow gênée ! La reine en riait presque, mais le contact chaud de la main de Robin sur sa peau nue la laissa sans voix... elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps... tant pis pour cette idiote qui restait là à rien faire !

L'idiote en question finit tout de même par reprendre contenance et lança en se retourna brusquement :

-Je vous laisse tous les deux... j'ai une course à faire, je repasserai d'ici deux heures ! Ça vous laisse le temps pour... échanger vos chemises...

Dès qu'elle entendit la voiture de Snow démarrer, Regina sauta sur Robin et entre deux baisers passionnés elle lui dit sans perdre une seule seconde :

-On a deux heures pour s'amuser... alors ne perdons pas de temps !

D'un geste précis, elle balaya tout ce qui restait sur le bureau et s'y allongea en attendant que Robin vienne la rejoindre. Il grimpa à son tour et la chevauchant, il reprit là où ils avaient arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il caressa sa peau mise à nu et se perdit dans le regard chocolat de la reine. Soudain Regina se mit à rire. Robin l'interrogea du regard et elle lui répondit toujours en riant :

-Je vais tâcher de toujours prendre ta chemise, je trouve qu'elle me va bien et puis... toi torse nu... dans mon bureau... tous les jours... je pourrais très bien m'y habituer !

-Je pense que Snow ne s'en remettra pas de si tôt si tu veux mon avis !

-Raison de plus !

Elle plongea sur ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi d'accélérer le rythme, ce qu'il fit à la seconde même. Comprenant d'un seul geste, d'un seul regard ce qui pourrait satisfaire l'appétit sans faim de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis il répondit à tous ses désirs comme un bon gentleman attentionné. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, et ce moment n'était qu'à eux. Un petit bijoux qu'ils garderaient précieusement dans leurs souvenirs, un instant magique que rien, ni personne ne viendrait troubler.

Il était 10h03... Et ce qui était sûr était que cette journée était loin d'être finie pour les deux amants. Il leur restait exactement treize heures et cinquante-sept minutes dans cette journée pour partager leur amour, pour croquer la vie à pleines dents, pour exister comme un « nous »...

The End

* * *

 **Hé hé hé ! La fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Gros bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP Cosplaying ! Ca promet d'être étrange, enfin, vous verrez bien ! :)**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Comment vont mes chers lecteurs ?:)**

 **Le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP cosplaying !**

 **Comment vous dire... j'ai eu vraiment du mal à trouver une idée pour celui-là, mais bon, voici le résultat, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'accepte bien sûr les critiques du moment que vous les faites de façon constructive...**

 **Que dire de plus ? Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Résumé : Robin, épaulé de Roland, oblige Regina à se déguiser en Minnie et lui en Mickey à l'occasion du carnaval.**

 **Disclamer : Je suis très déçue de vous annoncer que OUAT ne m'appartient pas, mais bon rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser une peu avec les personnages du moment que je les rend dans l'état...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 7 : Cosplaying**

* * *

-Il en est hors de question ! cria Regina depuis la salle de bain, je refuse de m'habiller comme ça !

-Allez Regina, ça pourrait être drôle, et puis tout le monde sera logé à la même enseigne...

-Oui, mais de là à me déguiser en Minnie ! Je suis catégorique : c'est non !

-Pense aux enfants, ça leur fera plaisir... et puis je serai ton Mickey.

Regina sortit de la salle de bain, elle portait une robe rouge à pois blancs, des oreilles de souris et un gros nœud assorti à la robe sur la tête. A l'aide d'un crayon noir, elle s'était peint la pointe du nez. Elle regarda Robin de façon misérable, mais celui s'approcha d'elle et prenant sa main il l'admira de haut en bas :

-Tu es très mignonne !

-Je suis la méchante reine, je ne suis pas mignonne !

-Allons, tu sais que Roland est super content de te voir en Minnie... fais-le pour lui si ce n'est pas pour moi...

Comme une fait exprès, le petit garçon arriva en courant dans la chambre parentale. En voyant Regina habillée de la sorte, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il leva son joli petit minois sur celui attendri de la reine et il s'exclama tout content :

-Ca va être le meilleur carnaval de tous les temps !

Regina finit par être convaincue par les deux garçons, elle souffla fortement, mais c'est avec les sourire et son costume qu'elle quitta la chambre la main de Roland dans la sienne et celle de Robin calée sur sa hanche.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, devant une réplique de château médiéval version gonflable, Regina regardait tendrement Roland habillé en prince et la toute petite Hope déguisée en coccinelle s'y amuser. Arriva soudain Emma, avec sa petite Leia dans les bras et son jumeau Liam lui tenant la main. Les deux enfants quittèrent leur mère pour rejoindre les autres petits dans le château, tandis qu'Emma regardait Regina avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard :

-Très beau costume Regina... dit-elle l'air moqueur avec un petit rire à peine dissimulé.

-Taisez-vous, j'ai vu comment votre pirate a été transformé ! Franchement, vous n'avez rien à me dire...

En effet, Hook s'était déguisé en caniche et faisait le bonheur des petits enfants. Emma rit de la boutade, pour sa part elle avait choisi la sécurité en se déguisant en princesse. Arriva ensuite Robin. Sa main trouva tout naturellement celle de Regina, puis en s'adressant à la blonde il dit avec un petit sourire :

-Je suis bien désolé de vous priver un instant de sa compagnie, mais Mickey a besoin de sa Minnie...

Regina lui lança un regard noir, mais elle finit par le suivre faisant un signe d'excuse à Emma qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Robin l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de la fête et sortit de derrière son dos une belle pomme d'amour bien rouge. S'inclinant devant elle il dit en la lui tendant :

-Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir obligée à porter ce costume...

Regina éclata de rire. Comment aurait-elle pu être en colère une seule seconde quand il lui faisait ces yeux là ? Impossible ! Quiconque qui pourrait attester y avoir résister serait un menteur. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui dit tout doucement:

-Tu es déjà pardonné. Et puis je dois dire que j'apprécie vraiment les pommes d'amour, comment as tu deviné ?

-J'ai comme qui dirait eu beaucoup de chance et pas mal d'indices...

La reine éclata de rire et croqua à pleines dents dans la pomme, puis tendant la sucrerie vers Robin elle lui demanda avec son magnifique sourire :

-Tu veux un bout ?

Mais le voleur préféra goûter directement les lèvres de Regina, il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle fut d'abord légèrement étonnée de cette « attaque », mais répondit bien vite à l'appel et s'entama alors une longue série de baisers sucrés.

Robin finit par se détacher de Regina. Lui expliquant que Hope montrait des signes de fatigue, il alla chercher la petite fillette et la prit dans ses bras. De loin il lui fit faire un signe de la main à sa maman, et lui, avec un grand sourire, surtout parce qu'il était assez loin d'elle, il lui lança :

-Je soutiens que tu es vraiment très mignonne en Minnie ! Hein, Hope que ta maman elle est mignonne ? Je dirais même magnifique !

La petite puce, toujours dans les bras de son père, cria à sa mère en riant :

-Tu es mignonne Maman ! La plus jolie du monde !

-Oh merci mon ange, dit Regina en s'approchant d'eux et en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Puis se tournant vers Robin, elle ajouta : Quant à TOI, on réglera nos comptes plus tard ! Tu viens de me déclarer la guerre et crois-moi ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour toi mon chéri !

Robin sourit en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie s'éloigner pour rejoindre le reste du groupe d'enfants, il prit une photo en se disant qu'il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir ce que Regina lui réservait comme vengeance, elle était bien connue pour être tenace dans ce domaine. Il ne doutait pas un instant que cette réplique allait être chaude, voir même plutôt brûlante, ardente, torride... Tout le contraire de Minnie en somme et cela s'annonçait plus qu'intéressant !

The End

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Je vous le rappelle : laissez moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !:)**

 **Gros bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP shopping !**

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour everybody !**

 **Le jour 8 aujourd'hui c'est quelque chose ! Enfin bref... le thème est Imagine your OTP shopping... Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous le traduire, si ?;)**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Résumé : Je résumerai cet OS en une seule phrase dite par Regina: Nous voudrions surtout savoir pourquoi vous prenez un malin plaisir à cacher ces fichus tests de grossesse !**

 **Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à Eddy et Adam...**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 8 : Shopping**

* * *

Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, entrèrent rapidement dans la boutique priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucune connaissance à une heure si matinale à l'intérieur. L'homme se plaça alors en bout de rayon pour faire le guet, alors que sa compagne se dépêchait de se lancer à la recherche de ce qu'ils étaient venus quérir à cette heure là. Ce quelque chose ne devait absolument pas être connu par d'autres personnes. C'était un secret, enfin, plus pour longtemps, mais un secret comme même.

La femme se mit donc à la recherche de l'objet, mais fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part :

-Pss... Robin ! Murmura-t-elle anxieuse.

L'homme se retourna en entendant son nom et offrit à la jeune femme un regard d'incompréhension :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dépêche-toi !

-Je ne le trouve pas...

-Mais enfin Regina, il faut être aveugle ! S'exclama Robin

-Chut ! Moins fort ! Allez, viens m'aider à chercher...

-Et qui va rester là pour surveiller ?

-Tant pis, de toute façon ils finiront bien par le savoir...

-Est-ce que c'est déjà les hormones qui font effet en te rendant versatile à ce point ? Il y a trois secondes tu m'obligeais à courir capuche sur la tête pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse, et là...

La reine lui lança un regard mauvais, ce qui le fit taire et par crainte de la rendre encore plus irritable, il finit par s'avancer vers elle pour l''aider dans sa recherche :

-Je prends les trois étagères du haut et toi celles du bas... dit la reine avec un sourire apparu aussi vite qu'un battement de cil quand elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Les deux amants parcoururent le rayon de long en large, mais rien à faire... pas la moindre trâce de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils restaient coi, visiblement désemparés :

-On va devoir... commença Regina.

-Demander de l'aide, conclut Robin.

Regina rougit violemment, mais elle n'ajouta rien sachant que de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'autre solution qui se présentait à eux. Robin sentant son malaise lui prit doucement la main et lui murmura qu'il était là pour elle, qu'ils allaient y aller ensembles et qu'il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle. La reine prit son courage à deux mains et se prépara mentalement à cette conversation qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants.

Main dans la main, les deux amants marchèrent jusqu'au comptoir, où Clark les accueillit avec son éternel sourire jovial :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-ti-il poliment.

-Et bien... euh... commença Regina.

-Nous cherchons quelque chose de particulier et nous voudrions être sûrs que vous garderez cela pour vous...

La petite brune, perdant patience dit :

-Nous voudrions surtout savoir pourquoi vous prenez un malin plaisir à cacher ces fichus tests de grossesse !

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'elle avait crié ces derniers mots et qu'une bonne dizaine de personnes s'étaient retournées dans un même mouvement inconscient de vraies commères en herbe. Aucun doute possible, dans une heure toute la ville serait au courant, si ce n'est pas une demi-heure. Regina rougit encore plus si cela était possible, Robin baissa le regard et le pharmacien toussa. Enfin, Ashley qui se trouvait là par hasard, tapota sur l'épaule de l'ancienne méchante reine et lui mit dans les mains deux tests de grossesse. Regina hésita, avant de lever ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais quand elle finit par le faire, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un sourire entendu :

-Félicitations ! Murmura la blonde avant de retourner à ses occupations.

L'incident ayant été clos, les autres occupants de la pharmacie en firent de même et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leurs tâches, libérant ainsi le couple du sentiment de se sentir fixé. Regina se retourna donc vers son amant, puis vers Clark dont elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard et dit :

-Si vous pouviez y ajouter quelque chose pour les nausées matinales...

Les deux amants payèrent et sortirent de la pharmacie, finalement Regina se sentait heureuse, comme libérée d'un poids. Elle sourit encore plus quand elle senti la main de Robin venir rejoindre la sienne sur son ventre encore plat. Elle pouvait déjà sentir à quel point Robin aimait leu bébé et elle en fut définitivement rassurée. Même si sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore, cela ne faisait aucun doute, tous deux se sentaient déjà parents.

Robin pencha la tête se demandant ce que pouvait bien penser la reine pour avoir un sourire si radieux et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et préféra le lui montrer avec un baiser passionné.

Ce doux moment fut hélas interrompu par la vibration du téléphone de la brune. Elle regarda l'écran se promettant d'étrangler celui qui l'avait ainsi dérangée et vit le nom d'Emma. Dans sa tête, Regina maudit la blonde de toujours donner de ses nouvelles aux moments les moins opportuns, mais elle lut tout de même son message au cas où Henry aurait un problème. Quand elle le vit, elle eut juste envie d'étriper la belle blonde et toute la ville avec :

 _« Félicitations !;-) »_

Maudite petite ville où tout se sait ! Avec un peu de chance la nouvelle n'était pas encore sur internet... Robin se pencha pour lire le message à son tour :

-Eh bien, si tu cherchais une façon de l'annoncer à tout le monde, je crois qu'on vient de la trouver ! Dit-il en riant face à la moue enfantine de Regina. Il l'encercla de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa sur le front, au moins ils étaient deux...

The End

* * *

 **Fini !**

 **Alors voilà, avant de vous faire mes adieux (jusqu'à demain)je voudrai vous paler d'un truc. Comme vous le savez peut-être, ce challenge compte 30 défis, hors le mois de janvier compte 31 jours, je me suis donc dit: "Et si je faisait parrticiper mes lecteurs?". Donc voilà, si vous voulez participer, il suffit de me laisser une review avec un thème, je choisirai celui qui m'inspire le plus... Merci de votre participation! :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à demain pour le jour 9 : Hanging out with friends !**

 **Bisous !:)**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! :)**

 **Nous voilà au jour 9! Le thème aujourd'hui est : imagine your OTP hanging out with friends ou en français imagine ton OTP sortir avec des amis… Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez de petites reviews ! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina et Robin se réveillent après la nuit de leurs enterrements de vie de jeunes fille et garçon. Les deux tentent de minimiser leurs agissements… et leur consommation excessive. (tout ce qui est en italique: souvenirs de leur soirée).**

 **Disclamer: comme d'habitude la seule chose qui est ici mienne est mon inspiration pour laquelle je ne me fais pas payer, je vous l'assure! ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

Day 9: Hanging out with friends

* * *

Le couple se réveillait à peine, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et pourtant… En effet, les deux n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi et pour cause: ils avaient passé la soirée chacun avec ses amis pour leurs enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune homme. Ils devaient se marier dans moins dans une semaine, alors cette étape de leurs fiançailles avait été nécessaire.

Regina avait passé sa soirée avec ses amies Emma, Ruby, Mary-Margaret et Belle chez la blonde, alors que Robin, lui, l'avait partagée avec Hook, James et Petit Jean au Rabbit Hole.

Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin. Ils s'étaient endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre sans réussir à raconter quoi que ce soit tant ils étaient exténués. C'est pourquoi maintenant qu'ils s'étaient à peu près repris de leurs émotions, le moment semblait bien choisi pour absolument tout partager de leur soirée.

Regina posa son doigt sur le torse de Robin et en le faisant glisser, dessinant le contour de ses muscles, demanda d'un ton innocent :

-Alors cette soirée entre garçons ? Pas trop de débordements ?

Robin s'apprêtait à répondre, mais soudainement des flash de la dite soirée lui revinrent à l'esprit…

* * *

 _Robin et Killian, alors qu'ils avaient déjà bien consommé, s'étaient retrouvés à chanter à plein poumons dans les rues de Storybrooke deux bouteilles quasiment vide dans les mains._

 _Granny était apparue à sa fenêtre en chemise, et leur avait lancé un seau d'eau. Les hommes s'étaient alors mis à courir vers une balançoire sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis à jouer comme des gamins avant d'entamer une nouvelle bouteille…_

 _-Tu sais Killian je me disais que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de vraiment amusant maintenant que James et enfin rentré à la maison et qu'il n'est plus là pour faire le justicier..._

 _Le pirate le regarda un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres. Encouragé par ce sourire, Robin continua:_

 _-Et si nous faisions une course de chevaux, le yeux bandés ?_

 _-J'ai encore mieux… On va…_

 _Le pirate ne finit même pas sa phrase et se jeta dans l'eau glacée d'une fontaine du parc de jeux:_

 _-Alors capable ou pas d'y rester dix minutes? Dit le pirate déjà grelottant._

 _Robin savait que c'était l'hiver et que ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée, mais il rejoint le pirate en lançant un cris de guerre…_

* * *

 _-_ Non non, nous avons été très raisonnables…

Robin préféra ne pas parler de tout cela, ni de Petit Jean qui était resté accroché à un arbre pensant être un panda, ou lui, Robin qui avait malencontreusement volé un pot de fleurs en criant que c'était un cadeau pour Regina.

Cette dernière se doutait bien que son compagnon ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais que pouvait elle dire,elle qui n'avait jamais bu autant que cette nuit là?

Robin, curieux à son tour, lui demanda:

-Et vous majesté, pas trop d'alcool avec vos sujets?

Regina rougit brusquement sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas parler de la quantité inimaginable d'alcool que ses amies avaient réussi à lui faire avaler… Elle tenta d'éluder le sujet, mais Robin n'était pas dupe:

-Oh euh non… Il y avait du monde au Rabbit Hole?

-Regina?

-Bon d'accord, un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude…

C'était un véritable euphémisme, en effet en voyant sa tête dans le miroir qui faisait face au lit, sans compter sur sa soudaine envie de vomir, on ne pouvait que comprendre que la Evil Queen avait une belle gueule de bois. A cela s'ajoutaient le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait et qu'elle tenterait de cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à son futur mari…

* * *

 _Ruby et Belle étaient sur le lit partageant un bouteille de vodka, tandis que Emma était affalée au sol trois cadavres de bierres autour d'elle. Snow dormait déjà dans un coin de la pièce ne tenant vraiment pas l'alcool. Regina qui tentait encore de garder une certaine dignité était assise sur un fauteuil, aussi droite que son état le lui permettait et buvait tranquillement dans un grand verre à pied._

 _La voyant Emma lui fit de gros yeux et lui balança:_

 _-Oh allez Regina, dévergondez vous un peu! Vous savez le principe d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce n'est pas de rester sans rien faire, il faut vous amuser!_

 _Ce disant, elle se leva, prit le verre de vin rouge de la reine et à la place elle lui donna une bouteille de tequila. Regina fit une moue dégoûté, mais sous le regard buté de ses trois amies, elle fut bien obligée de poser ses lèvres sur le goulot sachant bien qu'elle allait le regretter. C'était le début d'une véritable décadence…_

 _Quelque heures plus tard, les quatre amies, bien amochées étaient allongées sur le lit parlant des hommes en général… Toutes furent surprises quand Regina dit d'une voix un peu hésitante du fait de son taux d'alcoolémie:_

 _-Moi je dis que mon Robin il est le plus sexy de toute la terre ! ! !_

 _Emma, qui ne tenait pas mieux l'alcool, répondit :_

 _-Tu veux qu'on parle de mon Hook?! Il est mille fois plus sexy!_

 _Toute se mirent à rire et soudain Belle eut l'idée fatale:_

 _-Vous avez déjà embrassé une fille? Parce que moi non… On pourrait faire un jeu de la bouteille…_

 _-Hors de question que je me transforme en une lycéenne qui expérimente des choses! S'exclama Regina._

 _-Oh allez, ce n'est qu'un jeu! Dit Ruby._

 _Elle s'empara d'une bouteille qu'elle posa sur un plateau et prouvant qu'elle avait du cran elle tourna la bouteille décidée à dérider un peu Regina. Le comble fut que le goulot pointa Regina. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Ruby l'embrassait à pleine bouche…_

* * *

Regina en y repensant ne pouvait qu'en avoir un fou rire, en effet cette petite partie s'était terminée en bataille de polochon contre Belle qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue…

Robin la voyant rire ainsi, nous pouvait qu'être heureux de voir que sa future femme s'était trouvée des amies. Il l'encercla de son bras musclé et l'embrassa sur le front. Regina leva les yeux amoureusement et lui tendit ses lèvres, qu'ils s'empressa d'embrasser. Elle lui dit alors:

-Et si nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner chez Granny ?

Robin sursauta en entendant ce nom se rappelant de la douche froide de la veille, mais réussit à garder son calme et trouva même un argument imparable pour ne pas y aller :

-N'allons pas la déranger, tu sais, je pense qu'elle doit se charger de tout le service seule vu que Ruby ne doit pas vraiment être en état…

Regina à son tour frissonna en entendant le nom de son amie, elle dit alors :

-Oui tu as sûrement raison… Bon et bien je vais aller préparer de pan cakes alors!

Mais à peine fut-elle debout que Robin du la rattraper de justesse :

-J'ai la tête qui tourne!

Robin éclata de rire et la faisant se rallonger, il dit:

-Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de se lever si vite, pourquoi ne pas rester un peu avec moi au lit? Hum ?

Avec un ton pareil, ce n'était pas de refus… Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, contre son corps chaud,...

-Robin…

-Oui?

-Je pense que j'ai un peu menti en disant que je n'avais pas trop bu d'alcool…

-Je sais… Et moi je pense que j'ai un peu menti en disant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de débordements…

-Je sais…

Regina tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et y découvrit un pot de fleurs:

-Qu'est ce que…

-Oh ça… Juste un cadeau…

-Robin?

-Très bien... je vais tout t'expliquer… dit le voleur en soupirant.

The End

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**

 **Big bisous à tous et à toutes!**

 **Vivichan10**

 **PS : le sujet de demain est… Imagine tour OTP with animals ears… Soyez présents! ;-) Et n'oubliez pas de me proposer des thèmes pour le jour 31!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! :-)**

 **Voici le jour 10 déjà ! ! Le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP wearing animales ears, ou en français imagine ton OTP portant des oreilles d'animaux. Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Henry et Roland font le pari de prendre les photos les plus ridicules de leurs parents. Ce qui va mener notre cher couple à un jeu bien moins innocent…**

 **Warning : vous l'aurez bien compris il s'agira en partie d'un lemon, alors âmes sensibles à vos risques et périls…**

 **Disclamer: OUAT depuis hier ne m'appartient toujours pas, et je ne suis toujours pas payée… Vie cruelle ! ;-)**

* * *

Day 10: wearing animals ears

* * *

Roland et Henry comme à leur habitude étaient entrain de comploter dans le dos de leurs parents. C'était devenu leur jeu de prédilection auquel ils s'adonnaient tous les jours. Aujourd'hui le thème était simple: prendre un maximum de photos ridicules des deux amoureux.

Henry confia un appareil polaroïd au plus petit et lui dit d'un air grave:

-Je te souhaite bon courage camarade pour cette mission périlleuse. Je suis content de t'avoir connu!

Ils se séparèrent donc à la recherche du meilleur point de vue appareil photo en main.

Robin et Regina se trouvaient dans la cuisine, ils étaient entrain de préparer une sauce pour les fameuses lasagnes de Regina, quand Robin mis la cuillère pleine de tomates sur le nez de la reine. Celle ci le regarda avec un air sévère, qui fut vite remplacé par un grand rire quand il l'embrassa sur le nez et se retrouva avec une belle moustache rouge.

Un clic retentit, mais ils étaient tellement occupés à se barbouiller qu'ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Henry victorieux fit un signe de la main, dans laquelle il tenait le polaroïd au pauvre Roland qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dégainer l'appareil photo. Mais le petit n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…

Les deux enfants sortirent de leurs cachettes en voyant que leurs parents quittaient la cuisine pour le salon. Roland eut soudain une idée, il se plaça derrière un de deux canapés et attendit patiamment que Regina y soit installée. Quand ce fut le cas il se leva en criant un énorme Boooh! la reine sursauta comme une folle et le garçonnet réussit à capturer l'instant comme un vrai professionnel.

Regina encore tremblante demanda des comptes:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!

-Oh rien… Et avant de pouvoir être puni il disparut en courant dans les escaliers non sans narguer Henry.

Le jeu continua toute la journée, Robin et Regina s'étaient trouvés photographiés en mangeant des popcorn devant la télévision, ou encore entrain de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter à en être rouges.

Henry et Roland avaient fait équipe à part et n'avaient pas hésité à se lancer des bâtons dans les roues, mais pour l'assaut final ils devraient faire équipe…

Henry vint trouver Roland et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille sous le regard inquisiteur des deux adultes qui commençaient à se poser des questions sur la quiétude anomale des deux garçons…

Les yeux de Roland s'éclairairent de malice. Il vint s'installer sur les genoux de Regina avec un sourire innocent, l'appareil photo caché derrière le dos. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour faire fondre la reine, elle ne se doutait alors absolument pas de la bêtise qu'il préparait. Elle lui souriait radieuse, alors que le petit garçon se blotissait dans ses bras et que Robin lui caressait le dos en faisant des cercles avec le pouce.

Roland observait du coin de l'oeil Henry qui s'approchait à pas de loup derrière eux deux objets dans les mains. Quand il fut assez proche, Roland sortit l'appareil photo au même moment où Henry posait des oreilles de lapin sur les têtes de Robin et de Régina.

Le flash éblouit les deux adultes, qui dans la confusion ne comprirent même pas pourquoi les deux enfants quittaient la pièce en courant.

Regina et Robin se regardairent interloqués, puis le rire les gagna de par leur ridicule. Robin, qui avait toujours le mot pour rire, dit:

-Tu es plutôt pas mal en lapine…

-Tu es au courant que dans notre monde ça a une certaine connotation…

-Oui je sais justement…

Et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Regina ne résistant pas à la temptation prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa avec passion comblant les derniers centimètres qui se trouvaient entre leurs deux corps. Elle monta à califourchon sur son amant et fit rouler ses hanches contre les siennes… Mais un éclair se lucidité la ramena à la réalité dans laquelle les enfants pourraient très bien débarquer et les trouver là. Elle se détacha d'un centimètre et haleta:

-On ne peut pas rester là… Enfants… Appareil photo…

Robin tout contre la naissance des seins de Regina dit, incapable de quitter la peau de la reine:

-Peux pas… Besoin de toi… Maintenant…

La volonté de Regina n'était pas inébranlable, et à l'appel de son amant elle ne pût faire à moins que de céder. Elle claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au lit où elle le poussa sans aucune délicatesse pour ensuite lui monter dessus. Pas besoin de parler, tout deux savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient et à ce moment précis cela se résumait en un plaisir défendu.

Robin se laissa faire alors que Regina retenait ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour l'embrasser sans ménagement. Elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt du voleur et tout de suite son regard devint noir de plaisir. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui déchirer tous ses vêtements avec les dents. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour profiter de chaque seconde.

Robin en voyant cette femme parfaite penchée au dessus de lui, aurait presque cru n'importe qui lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une déesse de la beauté, de l'amour et peut être même de la luxure. Elle était comme entourée d'un halo du à la pleine lune, qui rendait ses zones éclairées encore plus belles et ses zones d'ombre encore plus attirantes. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle Regina était perfection, aussi bien ses beaux cheveux d'ébène que sa peau de nacre.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout chez elle était son regard énigmatique. A chaque fois qu'il s'y plongeait il s'y perdait et il le savait aujourd'hui, il était née pour se noyer dans cet océan chocolat. L'expression le regard est le miroir de l'ame pouvait avoir été écrite pour elle, chaque émotion qu'elle ressentait était tout de suite dépeinte dans son regard. Aussi bien ses joies et ses peines. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, ses yeux parlaient pour elle…

Robin posa délicatement ses mains autour de la taille de Regina et il l'invita à ses laisser aller contre lui. Leurs corps se mêlaient et s'emboîtaient comme s'ils étaient faits pour cela. Ce n'était qu'harmonie et beauté. La main droite de Robin quitta le creux des reins de la reine pour glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il remonta tout doucement la jupe de tailleur de celle-ci et elle gémit malgré elle contre sa bouche.

Soudain, Regina se rendit compte qu'ils portaient encore leurs oreilles de lapin, elle porta ses mains à sa tête pour les enlever, mais Robin l'arrêta d'un geste tendre:

-Laisse les, tu es vraiment mignonne comme ça…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais consentit tout de même à les garder. Elle retourna à l'exploration du corps de son amant. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et déposa une suite de petits baisers sur ses pectoraux, puis continuant à descendre, elle défit le bouton de son pantalon et fut heureuse de constater que ses caresses faisaient effet sur l'homme. Elle envoya valser les vêtements du voleur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Profitant du fait qu'elle avait relâché sa prise sur lui, Robin prit l'avantage en la faisant rouler sous lui. En défaisant le premier bouton de sa chemise il dit:

-Tu es magnifique…

Il défit le deuxième :

-Tu es spéciale…

Puis le troisième :

-Tu es importante…

Et enfin le quatrième :

-Et surtout tu es mienne!

Le ventre de Regina se remplit de petits papillons et elle embrassa tendrement, puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Prouve le moi!

Il ne se le fit pas répéter plusieurs fois, il lui enleva sa jupe avec hâte, s'empara de l'un de ses seins dans sa main qu'il se mit à pétrir la rendant completement folle de plaisir. Robin continua sa douce torture en posant ses doigts sur le tissus de sa culotte. C'en était trop pour elle, le suppliant du regard elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de Robin.

Le voleur, dégraffa le soutien-gorge de la reine, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son boxer. Elle prit son sexe dans ses mains et commença des va et vient. Robin grogna mais ne se détourna pas de sa tâche. Il continua en baissant la dernière barrière à leur plaisir.

Enfin, totalement nus, les deux amants n'arrivèrent plus à résister. Robin pénétra la reine, alors que celle-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était habituée à l'intrusion, il entamma un long va et vient auquel Regina répondit en accompagnant ses mouvements d'un roulement de hanches.

La reine mordillait le lobe d'oreille de Robin ce qui l'incita à accélérer le rythme encore et encore. Dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, les deux amants s'unirent comme jamais. Regina savait qu'elle était près de céder complètement aux assauts de son amants, elle resserra légèrement sa prise aux épaules de celui-ci et sentit enfin ce doux frisson. Au moment même où elle fut traversée d'un orgasme d'une rare puissance elle cria le prénom de Robin. Ce dernier la rejoignit très vite dans un ultime élan.

Le prince des voleurs se retira doucement de sa compagne et il l'embrassa chastement. Comme par un réflexe elle vint se blottir contre lui et murmura:

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi mon lapin...

La reine éclata de rire, mais bien vite un bâillement l'interrompit. Alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes il se mit à la bercer comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude aux vues de la difficulté pour elle de s'endormir . Quand sa respiration se fit plus lente, il posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour:

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime…

The End

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, remarques, questions! Qu'elles soient bonnes ou moins bonnes, je serai contente de savoir votre avis du moment que c'est constructif! ;-)**

 **Rappelez-vous de me laisser des idées de thèmes pour le jour 31! Please! :)**

 **Bon et bien à demain avec Imagine your OTP wearing Kigurumi!**

 **Vivichan10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11 here we are!**

 **Alors voilà… Dans la série des jours où j'ai vraiment galèré à trouver une idée je cite aujourd'hui. Le thème étant Imagine your OTP wearing Kigurumi, soit imagine ton OTP portant des Kigurumi. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas des Kigurumi sont des sortes de combinaisons intégrales, pouvant être utilisées comme pyjama, qui représentent des animaux… J'espère avoir été claire… Pour tout vous dire, le Kigurumi ne sera qu'un détail dans cet OS, parce que franchement allez-y pour associer Regina avec ça! Alors ce sera peut-être un peu une crack-fic, du grand n'importe quoi, mais je vous promet de la guimauve à la fin! Allez bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Robin remplace Emma au commissariat, alors que celle-ci est la Dark-One. Il reçoit un appel pour un cambriolage. Alors qu'il s'y rend le voleur le drogue et Robin se met à avoir des hallucinations pour le moins drôles...**

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas, j'empreinte juste quelques instants Robin et Regina pour m'amuser un peu et puis je les rends entiers! Juré ! ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 11: Wearing Kigurumi**

* * *

C'était Robin qui était de garde au commissariat, il avait en effet accepté d'aider David tant qu'Emma serait le Dark One. Cette nuit là, rien de bien méchant, juste un ivrogne qui degrisait dans la cellule, pas d'accidents, de sorcière en liberté, pas de chien échappé… Pas vraiment passionnant en somme, assez ennuyant pour que Robin en soit à jouer à ce jeu que lui avait montré Henry, le démineur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Il désespérait de ne pas trouver de quoi s'occuper le restant de la soirée, quand enfin quelque chose se passa: le téléphone sonna. Robin répondit la voix presque excitée à l'idée d'une possible occupation:

-Bureau du shérif, puis-je vous aider?

Une voix féminine lui répondit, il s'agissait de Mrs Johnstown, une gentille vielle personne qui offrait toujours des bonbons à Roland:

-Oh, allô! Je vous appelle car je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu un homme s'introduire chez les Burnold, qui sont en vacances, vous savez ils avaient de la famille et…

Robin la coupa, presque trop heureux de l'occassion:

-Je serai là dans quelques minutes!

Il raccrocha avec hâte et sortit en trombe du bureau exigu. En un battement de cils il se trouvait devant la maison où devait se trouver le cambrioleur. Exactement au moment où il allait traverser l'allée menant à la bâtisse, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Regina il répondit tout de suite. Sa voix si ravissante lui répondit:

-Robin?! Bonsoir, je t'appelle juste pour savoir si tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, et surtout pour te dire que tu me manques et que je t'aime!

Robin adorait quand il réussissait à la rendre folle de manque, il savait alors qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de rentrer chez eux qu'elle lui arracherait tous ses vêtements. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à cela, il lui répondit :

-Honey, je t'aime aussi! Tu veux bien que je te rappelle dans une petite dizaine de minutes, il y a un cambrioleur chez les Burnold?

-Oh bien sûr ! Je t'aime!

Il raccrocha et eut soudain la mauvaise impression d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et avant même qu'il ne puisse être surpris Will Scarlett lui lançait une poudre verte au visage:

-Désolé camarade, mais contrairement à toi je suis toujours un voleur…

Et Will s'enfuit laissant un Robin… Complètement drogué. L'homme s'allongea dans l'herbe et commença à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel tout en sifflotant l'air d'une chanson paillarde que lui avait apprise Petit Jean. Il était tellement dans son petit monde qu'il n'entendit pas le claquement rapide de tallons aiguille sur le béton du trottoir. Il s'agissait de Regina. Voyant qu'il ne rappelait pas elle avait fini par essayer de le joindre elle-même, mais quand elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse elle avait prit peur et était sortie en courant de chez elle pour aller le retrouver. Le voyant allongé sur l'herbe la brune accéléra le pas tout en criant:

-Robin?! Est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle vint s'accroupir près de lui, et alors qu'il se rendait compte de sa présence il dit tout guilleret:

-Oh Regina, tu as vu comme les étoiles brillent ce soir?

La reine leva la tête et ne vit que des nuages, Robin ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il continua en effet:

-Oh! Une étoile filante! Regarde!

Regina n'y comprenait rien, que se passait-il? Elle s'adressa gentillement à Robin:

-Chéri, ça te dis d'aller voir les étoiles depuis notre jardin, je ne suis pas sûre que la personne à qui appartiennent ces hortensias soit très contente que tu les écrases…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je suis allongé dans la neige!

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, il était décidément drogué… Elle se leva et lui prenant les deux bras, elle le força à se lever et à la suivre. Elle lui dit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire voyant ses yeux ahuris:

-Allez on rentre à la maison!

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment belle dans ce Kigurumi!

-Dans ce quoi?!

-Bah dans ta combinaison panda! Tu as vu moi je suis un renard!

Après une petite hésitation, la brune finit par lui répondre en rougissant légèrement:

-Merci… La tienne est vraiment jolie aussi… Mais maintenant il faut vraiment rentrer tu ne voudrais pas que mon Kiguru… Machin s'abîme en restant dans la neige?

-Non, mais regardes juste une seconde, dit le voleur en prenant son visage entre ses mains, regardes dans mes yeux. Dans mon village natal on racontait que la personne qui vous regardait la première dans les yeux après que vous ayez vu une étoile filante tomberait sous votre charme…

La reine, bien que consciente qu'il divaguait complètement, ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans les sien et pendant un instant elle aurait pu jurer voir un ciel étoilé dans les yeux de son compagnon. Elle cligna des yeux et pour reprendre continence, elle passa son bras sous celui de Robin afin de l'aider à rejoindre la voiture. Elle l'installa côté passager, lui mit sa ceinture, et alors qu'elle allait refermer la portière l'homme lui retint sa main et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle était encore sous l'effet de la surprise, il lui murmura:

-Tu es vraiment irrésistible en Kigurumi!

Regina réussit à se libérer et vint s'installer au volant. Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes, la reine pensa qu'il s'était un peu dégrisé car il ne disait plus rien de complètement fou, mais elle du se raviser quand il s'exclama:

-Attention n'écrase pas ces pauvres petits elfes!

La reine pila en plein milieu de la route, qui bien évidemment était déserte. Elle se tourna vers Robin et se mit à le gronder comme un enfant de cinq ans qui ne fait que des bêtises:

-Robin, il n'y a pas d'elfes! Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur!?

-Mais si regardes il te saluent et il y en a même qui s'inclinent pour toi!

Elle abandonna toute forme de logique et se dit que peut-être vaudrait-il mieux de rentrer dans son délire. Elle dit donc:

-Et bah voilà ils sont tous passés, on va pouvoir rentrer!

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés devant le manoir de la reine, elle l'aida à descendre en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et elle le laissa choir sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller prendre le téléphone et appeler David pour le prévenir que Robin ne serait pas capable d'assurer son service toute la nuit, Robin s'exclama:

-Regina! Ton Kigurumi est complètement abîmé! Va falloir aller te changer, à moins que je m'en charge…

Il s'approchait d'elle et commençait à porter ses mains aux boutons de la chemise de Regina, mais celle-ci l'arrrêta d'un geste:

-Pas ce soir, tu n'es pas vraiment en état pour ce genre d'activités. C'est pas grave si mon Kigurumi est déchiré, je vais aller prendre une douche après que je me serai chargée de toi…

Le voleur parut déçu, mais il retourna sagement s'asseoir. La reine appela David et lui expliqua brièvement ce qui était arrivé. Pas de doute que dès le lendemain la reine se mettrait à traquer celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à Robin, même si la situation était des plus comiques…

Elle revint vers lui et lui demanda:

-Tu viens prendre une douche, ça pourrait te réveiller un peu?

L'homme la suivit docilement dans les escaliers, tout en continuant à débiter des absurdités empreintes d'une certaine poésie qui lui était propre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, la reine ayant peur qu'à cause de ses hallucinations il ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser préféra prendre les devants et resta là en cas de besoin. Robin rentra dans la douche et après quelques instants il sembla reprendre conscience.

-Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je fais là? Où est Will?

La reine soupira de soulagement, même si la situation avait été drôle pendant quelques minutes, devoir faire la nounou était vraiment fatiguant. Elle lui expliqua tout et le voleur peu à peu finit par comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Regina dit ensuite, un peu hésitante:

-Robin… Quand tu étais drogué, tu m'as parlé d'une légende de ton pays qui dit que quand quelqu'un regarde dans les yeux d'une personne qui a vu une étoile filante, celui-ci tombe sous son charme… J'ai regardé dans tes yeux et j'ai vu des étoiles…

-Tu es sûre que c'était pas toi qui était droguée? demanda-t-il en riant, puis en devenant plus sérieux, mais effectivement cette légende existe bien, mais je n'ai pas raconté la suite… si la personne voit des étoiles dans les yeux de l'autre c'est que…

Robin, pas encore tout à fait dans son état normal, attira une Regina toute habillée sous la douche et continua:

-C'est que cette personne n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être déjà totalement folle amoureuse de lui!

Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle le frappait doucement pour l'avoir mise sous le jet d'eau. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et la regarda, là toute trempée, deux mèches mouillées encadrant son visage, les lèvres entrouvertes et surtout les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il sourit et prenant son visage entre ses deux mains il recommença à l'embrasser. Regina profita de l'occasion pour se laisser aller et d'un claquement des doigts elle se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements. Ce soir elle le voulait plus que tout, ils auraient bien le temps plus tard de parler du fantasme de Robin pour les Kigurumis Panda…

The End

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais en même temps quand on se met à parler d'un Robin drogué… :)**

 **Enfin voilà, si ça vous a plu, si vous auriez des critiques à faire, si vous avez des questions ou des corrections de tout genre à faire n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! :) Ca va de même pour me laisser une idée de thème pour le jour 31, sinon je vais devoir choisir moi-même et ça serait moins drôle... :(**

 **Gros bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP Making Out! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour chers Oncers!**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le day 12! Le thème est Imagine your OTP Making Out, ou en français imagine ton OTP se rouler des pelles (j'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire, sachant que ce terme a plusieurs significations…), ça risque d'être intéressant! ;-)**

 **Résumé: Ça fait deux jours que Regina fait un chantage au sexe avec Robin, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle aussi se punit et que la situation va vite la rendre complètement folle…**

 **Disclamer: comme toujours je ne possède pas OUAT et je ne tire aucun profit financier à écrire cet OS…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 12: Making Out**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours absolument épouvantables. Regina ne pouvait que regretter la punition qu'elle avait voulu donner à Robin. En effet, elle avait essayé pendant des semaines de faire comprendre à Robin qu'il devait absolument changer le ballon d'eau chaude, il l'avait finalement fait de mauvaise humeur, et deux jours après quand il avait pété à son tour, il avait accusé Regina de l'avoir stressé alors qu'il travaillait. La reine et le voleur étaient rentrés dans une dispute des plus romanesque à tel point, qu'après avoir échangé tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux, la reine lui promis de ne plus lui donner de "câlins" tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé platement.

Et depuis deux jours la reine était devenue folle, pire qu'une drogue ce Robin! Elle avait d'abord mis sa susceptibilité sur le compte qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'eau chaude pour sa douche matinale, mais quand elle s'était mise à traquer Robin depuis sa voiture, elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était mise dans le pétrin toute seule.

Pour compenser elle passait toutes ses journées au bureau à crier sur quiconque avait la mauvaise idée de venir la déranger, à ronger ses ongles et à sursauter chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait espérant que Robin l'appelerai. Mais rien… le voleur savait très bien que ce chantage au sexe ne lui plaisait tout autant pas qu'à lui et il devait forcément en jouer.

Cela faisait deux jours, deux jours qu'elle dormait dans son caveau de peur de lui sauter dessus inconsciemment pendant son sommeil. Deux jours qu'elle absorbait une quantité astronomique de tisane pour s'endormir alors qu'il ne la tenait pas dans ses bras. Deux jours qu'elle rêvait de lui, d'eux, totalement nus. Et à chaque fois elle se réveillait avait un cri de frustration.

Mais pourquoi avait elle eu cette fichue idée? Elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme torture, après tout elle s'y connaissait bien dans ce rayon. Mais non! Elle avait choisi la seule torture qui ne l'avantageait pas! Elle se rouillait un peu…

Regina était dans son bureau, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, quand Mary-Margaret entra un grand sourire au visage:

-Bonjour Regina! Belle journée hein? Et puis toutes ces tourterelles qui viennent pour la saison de l'amour c'est magnifique!

-Ne me parlez pas d'amour, je ne suis vraiment pas en état pour ce genre de conversations…

Snow la regarda les sourcils froncés d'étonnement. Elle demanda doucement pour ne pas la brusquer:

-Est-ce que ça va Regina vous semblez encore plus susceptible que d'habitude?

-Non ça ne va pas!

Regina mis sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment. Elle releva la tête et lançant un regard noir à la petite brunette elle cracha:

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, vous moins que personne d'autre! Sortez d'ici, j'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de ne plus voir votre tête d'idiote dans mon bureau et j'ai surtout besoin de sex… elle s'arrêta avant que le mot ne lui échappe par mégarde.

Snow ne demanda pas son reste et partit sans se retourner, sachant que quand elle était dans cet état là une boule de feu était vite partie. Regina se retrouva donc seule dans son bureau avec toutes ses frustrations. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant de devenir folle, mais quoi?

Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester là sans rien faire. Elle décida finalement de se rendre chez Granny pour combler son appétit, au sens propre du terme.

La reine entra dans le petit café et choisit une place à l'écart des autres clients, mais avec une belle fenêtre qui donnait une vue globale de la rue principale de Storybrooke. Elle commanda une salade, une tarte aux pommes et un café, elle en avait bien besoin pour rester éveillée après cette nuit épouvantable. Elle commença à manger, tentant de ne penser à rien, mais bien vite son repas la dégoutta: la seule chose qu'elle voulait là tout de suite était Robin et rien d'autre! Elle lâcha ses couverts dans un tintement sonore et écarta son assiette. Ruby vint la voir et demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va? La salade manque de sel?

-Non. Puis se rappelant qu'il fallait un minimum de politesse, elle ajouta: je n'ai juste pas faim…

Ruby préféra ne rien ajouter et partit avec un sourire forcé vers le grill où des commandes attendaient d'être livrées. La reine tourna la tête vers la rue, pensant qu'elle pourrait s'abandonner dans une rêverie sans encombres, mais non! Évidemment Robin se trouvait là en plein milieu de la rue. Ne pouvant plus résister la reine se leva et lança à la volée avant de disparaître dehors:

-Mettez le repas sur mon compte!

Elle se mit à courir et quand Robin il sembla surpris de la voir comme une folle s'élancer vers lui sans faire attention à la petite fille qu'elle bouscula, ni à Emma qu'elle ignora totalement. Quand elle fut devant lui elle empoigna les pans de sa chemise et l'attira à elle. Avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se sentit enfin à sa place. Elle se mit à l'embrasser comme si ce simple contact pourrait lui rendre la vie qu'il lui avait prit. Robin répondit quasi instantanément au baiser. Il passa un bras dans le dos de Regina et enroula ses doigts dans les mèches de ses cheveux ébène de son autre main.

Elle lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche d'une légère morsure sur la lèvre inférieure, accès qu'il lui accorda tout de suite en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Ce doux ballet qui leur était familier commença enfin. Regina se colla un peu plus contre lui et quand leurs lèvres se séparaient pour reprendre de l'air elle lui murmurait haletante:

-Robin… tu m'as manqué... beaucoup trop besoin de toi…

L'homme de son côté ne se lassait pas de caresser le visage de la brune, de replonger son regard dans la mer de chocolat de la reine. Il lui demandait pardon et la comblait d'attentions. Puis les baisers reprenaient, toujours plus passionnés, toujours plus intenses, toujours plus sensuels. Le monde avait disparu autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait si ce n'est que cette douce chaleur qui se rependait dans leurs corps qui en avaient cruellement besoin alors qu'ils en avaient été privés trop longtemps.

Cette chaleur partait de leur coeur qui se réchauffait sous l'effet de l'amour, elle gagnait ensuite leurs membres comme engourdis et réchauffait tout leur être. Des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans le bas ventre de Regina en une sensation qui lui avait tant manqué qu'elle aurait tout donné pour la ressentir à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassaient maintenant depuis un bon bout de tant sans aucune vergogne en plein milieu de la rue. Quand Emma les héla au loin:

-Vous savez ça existe les lits! Et elle repartit en riant vers l'appartement de ses parents.

Le couple se détacha mi gêné, mi amusé. Regina se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon:

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je meurs d'envie de faire une petite sieste…

Elle le quitta là en plein milieu de la rue et il finit par comprendre le sous entendu, il s'élança alors à sa suite.

Deux jours éternels avaient enfin pris fin, et on ne peut douter que les deux amants allaient rattraper le temps perdu à leur manière, la seule manière qui pourrait satisfaire tous leurs désirs.

The End

* * *

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de cette Regina sur les nerfs? Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ce petit OS! :)**

 **Donc, demain on se retrouve avec Imagine your OTP Genderswapped! Soyez au rendez-vous! *-***

 **Je le dis et je me répète, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, donnez moi des sujets pour le jour 31! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello! Alors comment ça va la vie?**

 **Aujourd'hui le thème est Imagine your OTP Genderswapped, soit en français imagine ton OTP avec le sexe inversé, en gros Regina en homme et Robin en femme. Moi j'ai tourné ça à ma manière… Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Et si Regina et Robin se retrouvaient dans le corps l'un de l'autre à cause d'une mauvaise blague de la part d'Emma?**

 **Disclamer: Hihihi! j'ai kidnappé les personnages de OUAT pour m'amuser un peu, mais bon vu qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne suis pas une voleuse, c'est promis je les rendrai en état! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 13: Genderswapped**

* * *

Robin se reveillait tout doucement en même temps que le soleil. C'était un dimanche matin comme tous les autres, dans quelques minutes Regina se reveillerait à son tour et leur routine matinale pourrait commencer. Il ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre et crut d'abord rêver quand il vit qui se trouvait en face de lui… lui-même. Enfin un autre lui…

Il cria d'effroi et l'autre moi se réveilla en sursaut, à son tour il cria:

-Oh mon dieu je dois être entrain de rêver encore une fois! Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? !

-Je peux vous retourner la question? Et surtout que faites vous déguisé en moi?

-Pardon? Mais non c'est vous qui êtes déguisée en moi, et puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma maison et qu'avez vous fait à Robin ?

-Mais enfin! Je suis Robin! S'emporta-il.

-Robin?

-Regina?

Les deux se regardèrent effarés, alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à comprendre ce qui leur arrovait: Leurs corps avaient été échangés !

Regina se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour y trouver un miroir. Quand elle vit son reflet elle ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle était Robin. Pour s'en persuader elle palpa son visage, son torse, ses bras.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, toujours pas habituée à son nouveau moi et encore moins à penser que Robin habitait son corps. Le pauvre homme, ou femme dans le cas présent, était assis au bord du lit la tête entre les mains. Regina vint s'assoir à côté de lui et posa une main sut son épaule:

-Chéri tu sais, tout va s'arranger… Regarde…

Elle leva la main, prête à faire un coup de magie qui leur rendrait leurs corps, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Oh, je vois… Lâcha-t-elle agacée.

-Attends une seconde, ça veut dire que je suis en possession de tes pouvoirs?

-Tu es surtout incapable de les utiliser, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable et nous retrouver coincés dans ces corps le restant de nos jours. Mieux vaut aller trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider… En attendant on va faire comme si de rien n'était, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu es moi et je suis toi. Dès que nous le pourrons nous irons voir Emma pour arranger les choses.

Regina se dirigea vers la penderie, pour aller s'habiller, puis soudain se rappela qu'elle ne mettrait pas de robes aujourd'hui. Elle prit donc une chemise et un pantalon de son compagnon et les enfila. Robin restait là à la regarder. A la fin, elle finit par lui demander :

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller… En toi…

Regina se mit à rire, finalement les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples que ça… Elle choisit avec son soin habituel, un tailleur et un chemisier crème qu'elle mit dans les mains de Robin en lui montrant la salle de bain d'un geste de la tête :

-Douche obligatoire, épilation de jambes et parfum, prend le troisième à gauche, surtout pas celui de droite c'est une potion que j'ai en cas de besoin…

L'homme se leva penaud. Il était presque arrivé à la porte, mais il se retourna:

-Tu es vraiment sûre que je doives m'en charger… Je veux dire c'est ton corps… Je n'ose pas vraiment…

-Robin, tu m'a déjà vie nue des millions de fois!

Il y alla donc à reculons. En attendant, Regina descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Bientôt, Henry et Roland descendirent pour manger suivis de prêt par un Robin pas très à l'aise avec ses hauts talons aiguille. Les enfants s'installèrent à table. Le petit Roland demanda:

-Papa?

Robin faillit répondre, mais Regina prit les devants en lui pinçant le bras. Puis elle se tourna vers le petit garçon, sourire aux lèvres :

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Est ce que je peux manger mon petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés?

-Pas question!

Le petit garçon parut surpris de la réponse de son prétendu père, en effet, c'etait lui qui était le moins intransigeant sur ce genre de questions.

Se tendant compte de son erreur, Regina dit, toujours avec le sourire :

-Tu pourras regarder les dessins animés après mangé. Pap...Regina et moi seront très contents si tu nous raccontai comment s'est passé le goûter hier avec Granny…

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre accident. Des que les enfants furent assez loin pour ne plus les entendre, Regina s'exclama:

-Il faut vite aller voir Emma, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter cela plus longtemps…

-Tu insinue que mon corps n'est pas à ton goût ? Demanda taquin Robin.

-Non, au contraire, mais je dois dire que le mien me manque.

Robin s'approcha d'elle et encercla sa taille, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se détacha, Regina dit toute déboussolée :

-C'était vraiment bizarre… Raison de plus pour aller trouver Emma, je ai pas envie de m'embrasser sans arrêt, je préfère quand c'est tes lèvres qui sont sur les miennes.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison, pour aller trouver la Sauveuse à son appartement. La blonde leur ouvrit, un sourire malicieux pendu aux lèvres. Elles les laissa entrer et dit:

-Bonjour vous deux, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu… Comment dire...bouleversés…

-Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose! Dit Regina sur le même ton.

-J'avoue tout… C'est moi….

-Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi?

-Juste parce que j'ai trouvé ça dabs un livre de magie et que je voulais absolument tester…

-Une vraie gamine, comme sa mère… Siffla Regina.

-Oh avouez que c'est drôle… Surtout quand on voit comment Robin marche avec ces échasses…

-Hey!

-Oh et puis toi Regina avec ton sac à main…

La reine baissa les yeux et vit en effet qu'elle tenait son sac à main de la façon la plus ''masculine'' qu'il soit.

-Avant que je ne vous étripe, vous avez intérêt à régler ça! Dit Regina faisant un pas en avant.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle…

Regina fit encore un pas et la blonde se dépêcha de dire:

-OK OK!

Elle claqua des doigts et enfin les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans leurs propres corps. Regina, à qui cela avait vraiment manqué, sauta presque de joie en retrouvant son tailleur et ses cheveux longs. Robin semblait aussi satisfait qu'elle.

Promettant de se venger, Regina quitta l'appartement la main de Robin autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la rue, quand Regina s'exclama:

-Robin, tu as mis quel parfum?

-Bah le deuxième à gauche…

-Je t'avais dit de mettre le troisième ! ! Celui là je ne l'aime pas… je n'ose même pas imaginer mes jambes qui ont été rasées!

-Hey! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas m'en charger ! Tu sais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si…

Regina l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le faire taire, ce qui le laissa sans souffle. Il commença à répondre au baiser, alors que Regina enroulait sa jambe autour de la sienne pour l'amener encore plus près d'elle. Quand l'air vint à manquer les deux amants se séparèrent à regret. La reine encore haletante, les joues rosies de joie dit, les yeux pétillants :

-Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! !

Ils partirent main dans la main dans la maison, espérant que le restant de la journée se déroulerait sans incidents. Ce qui n'est pas souvent le cas à Storybrooke.

The End

* * *

 **Je sais il est un peu court, mais bon je vais me rattraper demain, enfin j'espère.**

 **Si ça vous a plu ou pas laissez moi une review pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

 **Bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP Eating Ice-cream!**

 **Vivichan10 ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le day 14, déjà ! Le thème est: Imagine your OTP Eating Ice-cream (mangeant de la glace)... Que dire de plus, de la guimauve au menu, du DimpleQueen et de l'OutlawQueen bien sûr ! (o⌒** **．⌒** **o)**

 **J'espère comme toujours que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je suis vraiment super contente de partager tout cela avec vous ! :)**

 **Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Roland essaye depuis des jours à convaincre son père et 'Gina d'aller manger des glaces. Le couple finit par accepter…**

 **Disclamer: évidemment OUAT ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que mon imagination…**

* * *

 **Day 14:Eating Ice-cream**

* * *

-Papa! 'Gina! Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger une glace?

Le couple était tranquillement installé dans le salon au coin du feu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Regina roula des yeux et répéta pour la vingtième fois:

-Honey, tu sais bien qu'on est en plein hiver, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de sortir manger une glace…

-Allez, s'il te plait!

Le petit bout s'approcha de celle qu'il considérait comme sa maman et avec ses yeux qu'il tenait de son père fit une mine de chien battu. Regina ne pût que penser que Robin lui avait déjà appris à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait avec son minoi. Elle regarda le dit Robin, le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête, elle finit donc par dire:

-Bon d'accord…

Le petit garçon sauta de joie et courru vers la porte d'entrée. La reine l'arrêta en s'exclamant:

-Manteau!

Roland trepignait d'impatience alors qu'il lui semblait que ses parents rechignaient à sortir ne serait-ce que le bout du nez dehors. Il racontait déjà qu'il prendrait une boule au chocolat et une vanille, alors que le couple hésitait sûrement entre un café brulant ou du vin chaud. Regina s'accroupit pour fermer les boutons de son manteau, alors que Robin se chargeait de lui mettre d'office un bonnet et une écharpe autour du cou.

Dès que ce fut fini, Roland attrapa leurs mains et les entraîna dehors d'un pas décidé.

A l'extérieur il y avait déjà les decorations de Noël et main dans la main la petite famille les admirait les yeux grands ouverts. Non pas que c'était la première fois que Storybrooke était ainsi illuminé pour les fêtes, mais quand on est amoureux cela fait tout un autre effet.

A la seule lumière d'une guirlande qui traversait la rue, Robin admirait les traits parfaits du visage de Regina alors qu'elle souriait à son fils. Elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de ces petits regards qui décrivent tout un monde, des regards qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui. Ils se souriaient, savouraient l'instant et profitaient de ce moment de répit peu commun dans cette petite ville du Maine.

Ils arrivèrent devant le glacier et Roland lâchant leurs mains, courru vers la porte de la boutique laissant le couple seul. Regina s'approcha de Robin et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils étaient tellement bien blottis l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du chemin. Roland sortit la tête de l'encadrement de la porte:

-Alors vous venez?!

-On arrive! Dit Regina en se mettant à rire.

Le couple entra dans la boutique, alors que le glacier tendait un énorme cône au petit garçon qui souriait à pleines dents. L'homme demanda alors poliment :

-Je vous sert une glace?

-Sans façon, pas vraiment envie de finir congelée… Dit Regina, au contraire, Robin répondit :

-Allez pourquoi pas… deux boules vanille!

Ils sortirent dans la rue, les deux garçons cône à la main et la reine commençant à grelotter rien qu'en les voyant manger. Ils marchèrent vers le jardin public et commencèrent à faire le tour de l'étang. Roland courrait partout, tandis que le couple marchait en retrait dans un calme silence propice à de petits gestes tendres. Robin demanda soudain :

-Tu ne veux même pas y goûter?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et finit par manger un petit bout de la glace que lui tendait Robin. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le voleur se mit à se moquer d'elle, elle l'interrogea du regard et quand son fou rire se fut calmé, il vint embrasser le bout se son nez:

-Tu as plein de glace sur le nez!

Vexée la reine fit une moue boudeuse, vite remplacée par un sourire quand Robin remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et qu'il lui carressa la joue d'un geste tendre. Il l'embrassa ensuite rapidement et l'entraina par la main à la suite de Roland qui avait prit une large avance.

Toujours au bord de l'étang, la petite famille s'installa sur le banc pour terminer les glaces. La vue d'ici était magnifique: on voyait les lumières de Storybrooke se refléter sur l'eau, à l'occasion des fêtes quelques sapins avaient été décorés dans le parc et des enfants s'étaient chargés de faire des bonhommes de neige quand il avait neigé quelques jours plus tôt. Tout était magnifié par un silence magique.

Robin se leva du banc pour aller jeter les serviettes en papier qui avaient servi à debarbouiller Roland, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Régina.

Quand il vit que son père était loin, le petit garçon tira sur la manche de la mairesse:

-Regina… Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret ?

La reine hocha la tête et se pencha afin qu'il puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Je pense que Papa est amoureux de toi, c'est juste qu'il a peur de te le dire…

Regina rougit légèrement, le petit garçon prenant un peu plus confiance continua:

-Mais en tout cas tu peux être sûre qu'il t'aime très fort… Et moi aussi…

-Oh, je vous aime aussi!

La reine prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, alors qu'une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue. Robin venait vers eux, mais voyant qu'il risquait de briser quelque chose de magique il attendit en les regardant de loin.

Le petit bonhomme se détacha du cou de la reine et de sa petite main chassa la larme. Il fit un bisou sur sa joue, puis vint se lover à nouveau contre son coeur. Regina caressait doucement son dos, un sourire naissant sur sa bouche.

Quand elle pensait que ce tout petit garçon venait de lui donner la chose la plus précieuse, l'espoir, elle souriait encore plus. Certes elle et Robin s'étaient remis ensembles, ils avaient discuté de l'avenir, s'étaient retrouvés, mais Regina gardait toujours enfoui en elle ce sentiment d'incertitude quant à l'avenir. Elle avait perçut l'amour de Robin, elle l'avait senti, mais Roland l'en avait persuadée. Elle avait honte maintenant d'en avoir douté, mais elle n'était qu'un être humain après tout, avec ses joies et ses peurs.

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Robin les regardait à quelques mètres de là. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il vint s'asseoir près d'eux et passa son bras autour de la taille de Regina. Il demanda:

-Alors, qu'êtes vous entrain de fabriquer tous les deux?

Roland interrogea Regina des yeux et il finit par répondre:

-Nous discutions de choses importantes…

Regina et Robin se mirent à rire. Reprenant son sérieux Regina enchaina:

-Nous discutions de secrets à vrai dire… Et ton fils m'a fait un très beau cadeau…

Robin leva les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais la reine ne finit pas son explication et le laissa mijoter. Elle lui en reparlerait plus tard quand il serait temps, quand ils auraient eu une sérieuse conversation.

Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Robin et murmura de façon si inaudible que même lui n'entendit rien :

-Je t'aime…

-Hum ?

-Rien… Je disais… Rien…

Roland sourit dans le cou de Regina, il avait très bien entendu ce qu'avait dit la mairesse et il savait aussi que jusqu'à nouvel ordre ce serait un secret entre eux.

La petite famille se blotissait un peu plus, il faisait assez froid. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard des flocons se mirent à tomber dans le silence de la nuit. Les trois levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et des rires vinrent égayer le silence qui feignait encore quelques instants plus tôt.

Des passants se retournèrent, et voyant le charmant tableau ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Tout respirait la joie et l'amour autour du couple et de l'enfant. Le sourire des passants s'élargit encore plus quand l'homme captura les lèvres de la femme et que le petit enfant entoura comme il le pouvait le couple de ses deux bras.

The End

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce jour 14! Si ça vous a plu, ou non, si vous avez des remarques constructives, des questions à me poser, laissez moi donc une reviews! ;-)**

 **N'oubliez pas biensûr de me laisser vos idées pour le thème du jour 31!**

 **Bonne fin de journée et à demain avec Imagine your OTP in a different clothes style…**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde! ;-)**

 **Aujourd'hui jour spécial, en effet c'est mon premier AU et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais bon j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira! Le theme est Imagine your OTP in a different clothing style, soit imagine ton OTP dans un style vestimentaire différent! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy *-***

 **Résumé : Regina, la fille la plus populaire au lycée a déjà tout le monde à ses pieds, mais la seule personne qui l'intéresse vraiment est ce musicien mystérieux…**

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne fait qu'emprunter les persos quelques secondes…**

* * *

 **Day 15: In a different clothing style**

* * *

C'était la fin des cours, Regina la cheerleader la plus populaire du lycée, une véritable bombe, sortit de sa classe avec son amie Emma. Cette dernière était l'exact inverse d'elle, elle était blonde, assez garçon manqué et n'était pas vraiment populaire. Les deux amies s'étaient rencontrées des années plus tôt alors qu'elles étaient encore en primaire et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus.

Regina comme à son habitude devrait se rendre aux entrainements de l'équipe de foot, c'est pourquoi elle portait déjà son uniforme impeccable. Après tout elle était le capitaine des cheerleaders et si elle voulait prétendre au titre de reine de la promo elle devait se montrer irréprochable et tenace dans sa tâche. Emma voyant que son petit ami Killian l'attendait déjà sur sa moto salua joyeusement Regina et la laissa seule dans le couloir.

Alors comme par magie une bonne dizaine de "groupies" fit son apparition. En effet Regina avait sa propre petite cour de gens disposés à faire tout ce qu'elle leur demanderai. Ils la laissaient généralement tranquille quand Emma était dans les parages, car ils l'avaient déjà vue en colère et n'avaient pas vraiment envie de finir comme ce pauvre Neal qui n'était jamais revenu au lycée après qu'Emma ait découvert qu'il la trompait avec Tamara, une des cheerleaders.

Les voyant arriver Regina leva les yeux au ciel, elle détestait cette popularité et encore plus depuis que Daniel, qui l'avait demandée en mariage, était mort dans un tragique accident de voiture. Quand il était là elle ne se souciait plus de rien, de tous ces gens qui envahissant sans arrêt son espace personnel, mais hélas il n'était plus de ce monde et elle devait maintenant faire face à cela toute seule.

D'un signe de la main elle fit s'écarter le "troupeau" et lâcha avec hargne:

-Ecartez-vous de mon chemin vermine!

Elle détestait être comme ça, si méchante, mais elle ne connaissait pas d'autre façon pour se protéger.

Elle était en plein de ses pensées, quand soudain elle le vit…

Un jeune homme était assis sur un muret, une guitare à la main. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois trainer dans les couloirs et étrangement elle avait tout de suite ressenti quelque chose de profond. Quand parfois elle l'observait, pourtant avec discrétion, il levait les yeux sur elle et soudain elle était sûre d'être née pour se plonger dans son regard. Emma qui était plutôt fouine en son genre lui avait raconté qu'il s'appelait Robin, qu'il venait d'arriver à Storybrooke et que surtout il était célibataire. Regina lui avait donné un frappe et le nez levé était partie en jurant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et pourtant…

Robin était donc là, il la regardait encore une fois comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle baissa les yeux et il lui dit:

-Ne baisse pas tes yeux, ils sont trop beaux pour être cachés…

Elle rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix et étrangement toute réplique fulminante qu'elle aurait lancé d'habitude avait quitté son esprit. Elle releva les yeux et lui sourit, elle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin mais Robin lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle allait être en retard pour l'entrainement, mais une voix intérieure lui disait de rester là, que ça valait bien mieux que d'aller danser pour une équipe qui ne gagnerait sûrement pas un seul match.

Elle s'assit donc sur le muret à une distance raisonnable, alors que Robin lui disait:

-Robin De Locksley, enchanté !

-Regina Mills…

Ils se regardèrent un long instant avant que chacun reprennent ses esprits en toussant et en rougissant. Ils firent ainsi connaissance, étrangement Regina se sentait à son aise et bien vite ils se mirent à parler de choses qu'aucuns des d'eux n'avaient jamais parlé. Regina avait totalement oublié son entrainement, ils s'étaient installés sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un pommier.

Regina reppassait de sa main sa jupe rouge d'un geste involontaire. Robin lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu as décidé d'être cheerleader? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être fait pour toi…

-C'est le rêve de ma mère d'avoir une fille reine de la promo comme elle l'a été plus jeune. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez populaire si je ne fais pas ça…

-Tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin, tu as vraiment tout pour toi… Tu es magnifique, tu es gentille et intelligente. Et puis regarde tu traine avec un gars plutôt cool, dit-il en se pointant du doigt.

Regina se mit à rire comme jamais, Robin continua:

-Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus cool chez ce gars? Il sait très bien chanter…

Il attrapa la guitare qu'il avait laissé au sol et fit quelques accords. Le coeur de Regina faillit perdre un battement quand sa voix suave se mêla à la mélodie :

- _Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her…_

Il avait choisi de prendre un rythme bien moins rapide que la chanson originale, ce qui ajoutait beaucoup de beauté au rendu final. Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Robin et se rendit soudain compte qu'il chantait pour elle et juste pour elle.

Un miriade de sentiments envahit son esprit et un vol de papillons depuis longtemps oublié se fit sentir dans son bas ventre. Elle tombait petit à petit et inexorablement amoureuse de se garçon.

Elle tenta alors quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais faire depuis la mort de Daniel: elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon continuant à chanter eut bien du mal à cacher son sourire qui illuminait son visage. Encore quelques accords et ils restèrent dans le silence le plus total, un de ces silences qui est bien plus remplis de sens qu'un millier de paroles jetés en l'air. Regina enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Robin, alors qu'une larme retenue depuis trop longtemps trouvait son chemin le long de sa joue.

Le garçon sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas serra contre lui la jeune fille, sans poser de questions, c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait ou non en parler. Un sanglot échappa des lèvres de Regina et le garçon, prenant sa tête entre des deux mains dit :

-Tu ne mérites pas de pleurer, tu es bien trop précieuse. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non...non, je…

Elle lui raconta alors son histoire, l'histoire de son enfance tendue avec sa mère, le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé avec Daniel, l'accident, tout…

Il l'écoutait sans un mot, caressant le dos de sa main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Quand elle eut fini de tout raconter, le garçon lui dit:

-Je voudrai te dire que tout va bien, mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Cependant, je veux que tu me promettes qu'à chaque fois où tu te sentiras seule face au monde entier, tu viennes vers moi, que tu m'appelles à toute heure, pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je suis là.

Regina leva les yeux sur lui alors qu'elle était encore lovée dans ses bras. Allant contre toute logique, principe et aux contraintes pesantes, elle caressa la joue de Robin et tout doucement approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Quand leurs bouches se joignirent tout eut de nouveau un sens pour elle, elle se trouvait enfin à sa place, juste au bon endroit au bon moment.

Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier baiser des plus tendre et la cheerleader reprenant soudain contenance se leva animée d'un doute cruel. Et s'il ne la voulait que pour sa popularité ?

Elle détourna son corps de lui et commença à s'enfuir en courant, mais une main se glissa dans la sienne.

-Attends…

Il la fit pivoter sur elle même et ils se trouvèrent tête à tête. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais Robin avait comme l'impression de connaître en profondeur la jeune fille. La voyant s'échapper il avait vite compris la raison de sa fuite. Elle avait peur… Peur de souffrir.

Il leva sa main le long de son bras et utilisant la voix la plus douce pour ne pas la hurter, il lui dit:

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal.

La sincérité frappante que Regina lisait dans sa voix, la poussa à le croire. Il est des jours où il faut faire abstraction de toutes nos pensées, de tous nos principes. Et ce jour là était un de ces jours. Elle plongea sur ses lèvres retrouvant la douce impression de ses bras autours de sa taille. Peu importe ce que l'on allait dire, ce qu'on allait penser. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle avait compris, compris que mieux vaut vivre comme on l'entend et surtout comme notre coeur nous l'indique.

Regina se détacha de lui le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis le quitta cette fois-ci sans plus aucun doute. Le garçon lui lança:

-Un de ces jours nous devrions aller boire un verre!

La jeune fille sourit et sans se retourner elle lui répondit :

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…

Il la regarda partir dans un rayon de soleil couchant, la jupe rouge flottant dans la brise, ses cheveux d'ébène volant au rythme de son pas décidé.

Le lendemain matin Regina rejoint Emma près de leur casier. La blonde la voyant arriver un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, leva un sourcil inquisiteur:

-Si je ne te connaissait pas je dirai que tu es amoureuse…

-Tais-toi et ouvre le casier!

-Sur la défensive, intéressant !

La blonde tout en riant ouvrit la porte du casier métallique, une enveloppe tomba en voletant au sol. Emma se baissa et l'attrapa. Puis sans un mot elle la tendit à Regina.

Sur l'enveloppe était écrit son prénom, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une note qui devait lui assurer une très bonne humeur pour toute la journée :

" _Mylady, j'espère que mon invitation tient toujours...Je dois dire que tu as volé mon coeur! R."_

The End

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur: la chanson que chante Robin est Cheerleader de OMI.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement j'ai adoré écrire ce petit AU pour changer un peu par rapport à d'habitude. Comme toujours je vous rappelle que vous pouvez mes laisser des reviews pour me donner des thèmes pour le jour 31! :)**

 **Bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP during their morning routine!**

 **Vivichan10**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Comment ça va depuis hier?**

 **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le jour 16:Imagine your OTP during their morning rituals, soit imagine ton OTP pendant leur rituel du petit matin… Attention un léger lemon à prevoir! Que dire de plus? Bonne lecture ! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : bah… Robin et Regina se réveillent tranquillement en amoureux…**

 **Disclamer: OUAT n'est pas en ma possession, j'empreinte juste notre couple préféré pour m'amuser un peu et je l'espère pour vous divertir aussi. ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 16: During their morning rituals**

* * *

Peu à peu Robin émergeait d'un doux sommeil. Ses sens se réveillaient un à un, d'abord son toucher: la peau de Regina contre la sienne, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur et de bien être; ses jambes enroulées autour des siennes, sa main fine posée sur son torse…

Puis ce fut l'ouïe : la respiration calme et régulière de la reine, les bruits lointains de la ville qui se réveillait, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans le jardin…

Peu à peu s'éveillait aussi l'odorat: il sentait le délicieux parfum des cheveux de Regina, un parfum si enivrant, si particulier, si "Regina"...

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et l'image qui s'offrit à eux le fit soupirer de bonheur. La beauté de Regina l'avait toujours frappé, elle était de nature quasi irréelle, absolument parfaite, mais de la voir comme ça, totalement abandonnée, libre de toute pensée, paisible et tellement fragile ne la rendait que plus belle à ses yeux. Ses courbes parfaites étaient soulignés par un rayon qui avait réussi à passer malgré la persane, le drap couleur de perle coulait sur elle comme une modeste parure et son visage affichait l'expression du calme et de la tranquillité même.

Robin sans aucun bruit ajusta sa position pour l'admirer encore un peu avant de se lever. Il se sentait l'homme le plus chanceux au monde rien que pour avoir l'honneur de poser ses yeux sur une telle déesse. Il lui offrirait un monde s'il le pouvait, elle avait fait de lui un être dépendant de son amour, elle était devenue son tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes le voleur quitta sa contemplation et s'habilla en vitesse d'un boxer avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se mit directement à faire chauffer de l'eau pour leur café, sans cela ils risquaient de ne pas tenir toute la journée. Il enfourna ensuite des croissants et fit des pan-cakes tout en sifflotant une petite mélodie. Il regardait dehors quand une paire de bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et qu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou. Il profita de l'étreinte sans dire un mot, puis se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Regina encore tout échevelée, les yeux encore endormis, et portant uniquement une de ses chemises, qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses. Robin l'embrassa chastement avant de lui tendre sa tasse fumante et de s'emparer du restant du déjeuner pour le servir à table. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à beurrer une tartine pour sa dulcinée qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tant elle baillait. Ils avaient passé une nuit torride et n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer…

Tout en mangeant, Regina se réveillait peu à peu. Ils discutèrent alors de ce qu'il faudrait faire dans la journée, des enfants et de toutes ces petites choses qui remplissent une vie. Alors que Robin débarrassait la table, Regina lui parlait du besoin urgent de vacances, et aussi du fait que Roland avait besoin de nouvelles chaussures. Robin revint vers et la fit taire d'un baiser :

-Pas le matin Regina, pas assez de sommeil! Et si on parlait de choses plus plaisantes?

La reine haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, ce à quoi Robin répondit par:

-Comme par exemple de cette soudaine envie qui me prend de t'embrasser…

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et Regina se leva pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils avançaient en marchant sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Soudain le dos de Regina percuta le rebord su plan de travail. Robin désireux de continuer leur nuit là où ils l'avaient laissée, prit Regina en dessous des fesses et la souleva pour la poser avec délicatesse sur le plan de cuisine. La reine avec dellection s'aperçut de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le voleur. Elle enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieur avec une certaine fougue.

Robin grogna quand il sentit que la langue de Regina demandait l'accès à sa bouche avec entêtement. Il céda enfin, et commença alors une lutte pour le pouvoir. Lutte d'autant plus pimentée que les deux amants redoublaient d'efforts pour faire céder l'autre: c'était des murmures glissés à l'oreille, des caresses appuyées, des regards plus qu'éloquents… Chacun défendait sa cause avec toujours de nouveaux stratagèmes, mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait une capitulation à un moment. Et ce fut Regina qui céda, Robin avait dessiné un chemin invisible de baisers les long de son cou puis à la naissance de ses seins. Il avait enchaîné avec une descente vertigineuse jusqu'à son ventre découvert au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. La reine n'avait pu contenir ce gémissement venant du fin fond de son être, il en disait long sur la frustration qu'elle vivait.

Un regard victorieux de Robin et c'était la fin pour Regina. D'une voix qui lui paraissait totalement étrangère, elle le supplia de la prendre, de ne pas continuer à la torturer. L'homme hésita à répondre à sa requête dans l'immédiat, elle le lui pardinnerait plus tard… Prenant un temps extrêmement long, il vint s'agenouiller devant le reine et plaqua ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif sur une de ses cuisses. Le contact brulant de sa bouche sur la chair de la reine eut l'effet escompté. Cette dernière s'agrippa à ses cheveux et d'une légère pression lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout à ce instant.

Robin d'un geste décidé écarta les cuisses de la reine et posa ses doigts sur son intimité. Il lui faisait de l'effet et cela pouvait se voir. D'un geste habile il vint titiller le clitoris de Regina, puis lentement, très lentement, il enfonça un doigt puis un deuxième en elle et commença des vas et vient effrénés. La reine ne pouvait plus se retenir, une série de gémissements s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte par le plaisir et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas possible d'aller plus loin, son amant prouva le contraire. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Regina et ce fut décidément la fin du combat pour elle. Elle s'abandonna à ses soins dans un mélange de plaisir et de plénitude absolus.

Quel ne fut son choc quand Robin la quitta soudainement. Mais elle ne pût protester beaucoup que son amant rejoignait ses lèvres dans un baiser fou d'amour et que lui demandant la permission d'un regard il la pénétrait brusquement lui faisant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Décidément, Robin savait s'y prendre pour toujours la surprendre et pour toujours trouver le moyen de gagner. Il était temps pour elle de prendre sa revanche. D'un claquement de doigts elle les télé-porta dans le caveau toujours prêt à accueillir leurs ébats et faisant apparaître un lit avec des dizaines de coussins elle le poussa sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus:

-Hey, l'utilisation de magie c'est de la triche! Dit Robin sans néanmoins cesser leur étreinte.

-Tais-toi ou je m'en sers pour te ligotter et m'empêcher de parler!

La reine plongea sur ses lèvres, puis sur son cou où elle laissa la marque qui prouvait qu'il était sien et à personne d'autre qu'à elle. Elle maintenait un rythme endiablé tout en se jouant des faiblesses qu'elle commençait à connaître chez lui.

Elle voulait qu'il atteigne un pic de plaisir jamais atteint, mais savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas à même de contrôler son propre plaisir qui grimpait en flèche. Il devrait perdre la guerre, c'était une question d'honneur pour elle!

Jouant de ses charmes et de son corps sculpté pour l'amour, la reine se savait proche du but. Si proche, et enfin un râle profond sortit de la gorge de Robin. Elle le suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans un tremblement incontrôlable qui la fit crier plus fort que jamais. Son dos se cambra encore un peu plus et enfin elle retomba sur Robin joignant directement ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser amoureux. Le voleur lui remit une mèche mouillée de sueur derrière l'oreille et tout en détaillant une nouvelle fois l'étendue de sa beauté il lui murmura:

-Je t'aime…

Elle ne répondit d'abord rien, c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises, mais jamais ils n'avaient mis des mots su ce qu'ils ressentaient. Son coeur faillit manquer un battement, puis avec un large sourire, elle lui répondit en venant se lover dans ses bras:

-Je t'aime aussi!

Leurs corps formeraient alors naturellement une étreinte où on ne distinguait plus bien à qui était telle jambe ou tel bras, étreinte où ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il faudrait bientôt quitter le caveau, que leur journée devait commencer bientôt, mais pour l'instant ils préféraient croire qu'ils pourraient rester là éternellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien si ce n'est de leur amour pour vivre. Alors encore un instant ils s'abandonnaient à une rêverie amoureuse, à cette douce sensation du corps à corps, à ce pur moment de bonheur. D'un même geste ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et fermèrent les yeux pour quelques instants.

The End

* * *

 **C'est fou comme ça passe vite, déjà fini cette journée. Enfin, bref… J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui laissez moi trace de votre passage! :-)**

 **Et si ça ne vous a pas plus et bien faites le moi savoir (de façon constructive) pour que je puisse l'améliorer ! !**

 **Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour me donner des idées pour le jour 31, alors n'hésitez pas! ;)**

 **Bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP Spooning!**

 **Vivichan10**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Me voilà de retour avec le jour 17! :)**

 **Le thème de la journée est Imagine your OTP spooning, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas cela veut dire couchés en cuillère,... Je sais pas trop comment vous le traduire, mais bon…**

 **Avec l'espoir que ça vous plaira! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina boude, mais Robin lui prouve qu'elle ne peut pas lui résister…**

 **Disclamer: Tous les personnages, l'univers, etc. Ne n'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas de l'argent en écrivant cet OS…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 17: Spooning**

-Robin!

Entendant la voix énervée de Regina, le voleur se mit à réfléchir rapidement à tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Il préféra aussi ne pas répondre à l'appel esperant gagner quelques secondes de vie en plus. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Regina était devenue assez susceptible sur des détails sans importance. Les hormones la faisaient passer d'une colère noire à des crises de larmes en un rien de temps.

Robin resta donc assis devant la table de la cuisine attendant que Regina le retrouve. Il entendit ses pas pressés s'approcher et enfin sa voix, toujours aussi énervée lui dit :

-J'ai pas passé des années à faire comprendre à Henry de ne pas laisser ses affaires trainer n'importe où pour retrouver tes chaussettes juste à côté du panier à linge sal! C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine ! Sans parler des chaussures au milieu du salon et la veste sur la rampe d'escalier!

-Mais enfin Regina, pas besoin d'être manique à ce point, tu devrais plutôt te reposer…

Robin regretta tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. La tête de Regina se décomposa et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux chocolat:

-Maniaque…

Elle se retourna et partit sans un mot de plus. Robin prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla. Quel idiot! Regina n'était pas maniaque, non elle cherchait juste à s'occuper depuis qu'elle avait du quitter son poste de maire alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'assumer à cause de sa grossesse et de la fatigue que cela impliquait. Il se leva donc à sa poursuite et la retrouva prête à monter les escaliers:

-Regina! Je suis désolé, vraiment… je ne suis qu'un idiot!

Il vint encore plus près d'elle et encercla sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La reine ne pût se retenir de sourire, mais se tournant vers Robin elle dit:

-Tu ne mérites pas de câlins… Et elle se dégagea de ses bras, non plus énervée mais bien décidée à bouder.

Robin, alors qu'elle montait les marches avec un calme olympien, lui lança, comme un défi :

-De toute façon, tu es incapable de me resister!

-Tu crois vraiment ça ?

-Oh que oui, tu es totalement accro à moi!

* * *

La reine réussit à résister aux nombreuses "attaques" de Robin tout au long de la journée, le voleur n'y était pourtant pas allé de main morte. Il avait laissé s'échapper de nombreux sous-entendus, s'était baladé avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, avait effleuré "par accident" la reine un bon nombre de fois… Mais Regina continuait à bouder. La situation était même plutôt drôle pour elle qui voyait jusqu'où Robin était prêt à aller pour la faire sourire.

Le soir, après avoir été coucher Roland, le couple alla dans leur chambre. Regina se mit au lit sans un mot et tourna son dos vers le mur, Robin se mit à ses côtés et éteignit la lumière. Tout n'était pas perdu, il allait gagner la bataille et pour ça il allait utiliser un allié précieux: le corps de Regina.

Bien vite la respiration de Regina se fit plus lente, maintenant qu'elle s'était endormie tout allait être plus facile. Le voleur roula un peu plus près d'elle et vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Regina. Tout de suite il senti que la reine se blottit un peu plus contre lui: son corps ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Même inconsciemment la reine était totalement éprise de lui et ne pourrait jamais lutter contre cela. Un rayon de lune éclairait maintenant le visage de Regina et Robin vit alors qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil, totalement paisible, complètement en sécurité.

La main de Robin décrit des cercles sur le ventre de Regina, il était à peine arrondi par sa grossesse, mais Robin se sentait déjà tellement père. Soudain une main rencontra la sienne et encore une fois le corps de Regina parla pour elle, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens comme si elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'ils quittent cette position.

Il se ferait une joie le lendemain de lui prouver qu'encore une fois il avait eu raison: elle ne pourrait jamais résister à la tentation que ce soit consciemment ou non. Sur ces pensées victorieuses il s'endormit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le matin, Regina se réveilla la première, elle sentit le corps de son compagnon contre le sien, tout naturellement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Robin et cala sa tête contre son torse pour profiter encore un peu de la sécurité que cela procurait. Elle faillit faire un bond énorme quand la voix tout à fait éveillée de Robin lui dit dans son oreille:

-Je te l'avais dit…

Regina fronça ses sourcils, mais finit par accepter la défaite et se retournant pour lui faire place elle l'embrassa comme elle l'avait rêvé un million de fois la veille:

-Tu m'avais manqué…

-Je sais...mais il n'empêche que je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été…

-Un véritable crétin, oui je sais, mais je dois dire que mes hormones me rendent assez…

-Hystérique, oui je sais…

Regina s'empara d'un oreiller et vint frapper le voleur avec un rire enfantin. L'homme ne se laissa pour autant pas faire, il roula par dessus elle et lui tenant les mains au dessus de sa tête il commença une douce torture dont il avait seul le secret. Elle, qui était déjà à sa merci en temps normal, ne pouvait que succomber. Robin posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis traçant un chemin invisible il descendit toujours plus bas, arrachant des soupirs et des petits gémissements à la reine. Comme sa victoire ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait lui montrer encore une fois que son corps et son âme étaient totalement dépendants de lui.

Dans un dernier élan de fierté, la reine le fit basculer et reprit le dessus, elle n'avait pas encore déposé les armes et étrangement elle avait le sentiment que Robin non plus ne pourrait lui résister longuement. Ils été voués à une bataille sans relâche et nul sait comment cela allait se terminer si ce n'est que par un amour plus fort que tout.

The End

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est un peu court mais si j'avais fait plus long ça aurait fini en remplissage sans véritable intérêt, alors voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me retrouverez demain pour le jour 18: Imagine your OTP doing something together! Soyez au rendez-vous!**

 **J'attends vos idées pour le jour 31! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde! :)**

 **Aujourd'hui le thème est Imagine your OTP doing something together, ou, en français, Imagine ton OTP faire quelque chose ensembles. Vu que c'est un thème large on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Regina et Robin s'ennuient alors qu'aucune crise ne frappe Storybrooke, c'est pourquoi la reine leur trouve une occupation… le strip poker!**

 **Disclamer: Rien de l'univers ne m'appartient et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 18:Doing something together**

* * *

Regina regarda l'heure de son bureau, il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, autant dire qu'elle devrait s'ennuyer encore un bon bout de temps. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait aucune crise à Storybrooke depuis plus de deux semaines. Les habitants avaient tout d'abord profité de cette tranquillité pour faire tout ce qu'il n'avaient jamais le temps de faire: le ménage, des soirées entre amis, la manucure, le jardin, aller à la plage, se promener dans les bois,... toutes ces petites choses banales qui font normalement la vie des hommes. Mais au bout de deux semaines une certaine lassitude se faisait sentir, plus assez d'aventure, plus assez de quoi raconter aux amis, plus assez de vie en fin de compte.

Regina n'échappait pas à ce phénomène, la première semaine elle s'était adonnée à cette tonne de dossiers en attente depuis des lustres, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour régler les factures de la commune et mettre fin aux problèmes d'électricité dans le secteur nord… Mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que depuis maintenant cinq jours elle tournait en rond dans son bureau attendant avec un grand espoir le moindre coup de fil ou même lettre du fisc qui pourrait la sortir de cet ennui.

Elle était donc dans son bureau quand tous ses rêves furent réalisés: Robin ouvrit la porte en verre et entra de son pas assuré:

-Alors Mylady, quoi de nouveau?

La reine lui lança un regard en coin sachant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'il voulait la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et attendit qu'il explique la raison de sa venue. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre:

-Je viens de déposer Henry et Roland chez Emma pour la nuit, ils voulaient voir les étoiles avec la longue vue de Hook… Du coup nous avons toute la maison pour nous et comme tu ne sembles pas vraiment occupée, je me disais que nous pourrions profiter de l'occasion dès maintenant…

-Robin je ne peux pas…

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas? Aux dernières nouvelles Storybrooke se trouve dans un calme plat que ne vient même pas perturber un coup de vent. Je pense que tu peux te permettre de quitter le bureau un peu plus tôt, de plus ta ligne est directement liée à ton portable, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te retient…

Il lui fit un sourire des plus entendus et sans attendre sa réponse il se dirigea dans le hall où il trouva la veste de la reine qu'il vint lui mettre d'autorité sans oublier de l'embrasser au passage. Il prit ensuite son sac à main, et la prenant par la main, il l'entraîna dehors.

Regina, jubilait de l'intérieur, Robin encore une fois l'avait sauvée d'une journée sans fin, elle comptait bien le remercier comme il se doit le soir même. Ils étaient dans la rue, quand soudain le voleur vint embrasser le cou de Regina. La reine surprise et surtout par fierté s'exclama:

-Robin!

Le voleur s'approcha de nouveau de son visage, mais cette fois pour lui murmurer à l'oreiller:

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je pense que tout Storybrooke est au courant du fait que tu es amoureuse de moi…

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il explosait de rire, mais elle finit par se détendre et rire à son tour. Effectivement ce ne devait plus être un secret pour personne alors pourquoi s'en priver? Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir et y entrèrent avec empressement, ravis de pouvoir passer du temps rien que tous les deux. En entrant Regina remarqua une boite en bois qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue posée sur la table basse du salon, suivant son regard Robin lui expliqua:

-On s'ennuyait tellement avec Hook tout à l'heure alors que toi et Emma travailliez, qu'on a joué au poker pour tuer les heures…

Regina s'approcha telle une chatte vers lui et lui minauda:

-Tu sais qu'il existe quelque chose de très amusant à faire quand on sait jouer au poker?

-Quoi donc ma chère? demanda Robin empruntant le même ton que cette dernière.

-Un jeu qui s'appelle strip poker… Est-ce que je dois te faire un dessin?

Le voleur déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Décidément Regina le surprendrait toujours… Ils s'installèrent donc chacun d'un côté de la petite table et Regina se mit à distribuer les deux cartes sans tarder.

Le voleur souleva à peine les deux cartes et eut du mal à cacher sa déception: un cinq de coeurs et un deux de piques. Il n'irait pas loin avec ça, autant déjà se déshabiller. Son sentiment fut justifié, car Regina le battu avec un brelan de neufs, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une paire. Il enleva donc ses chaussures. La reine le regarda faire un air triomphant sur le visage.

La deuxième main ne fut pas plus réussite pour le voleur qui enleva sa veste. Regina ne pouvait avoir autant de chance tout le long de la partie, elle faisait preuve d'un sacré talent de bluff, mais ça ne faisait pas le tout, il faut dire qu'elle était extrêmement chanceuse.

Enfin à la troisième partie elle perdit et enleva sa veste. Le voleur en tiendrait toujours une fierté toute particulière.

Ainsi passa le temps, la température de la pièce augmentant au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient au sol. Les deux amants avaient maintenant du mal à se concentrer sur leur jeu. Regina et Robin étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, c'était la dernière partie et le stress était à son comble. Robin regarda une dernière fois ses cartes n'y croyant pas vraiment. Il était sûr de gagner avec une telle main, en effet il avait la possibilité de faire une quinte flush. D'un ton difficilement contrôlable il dit:

-Tapis!

La reine haussa un sourcil et répondit:

-Je suis…

Le voleur posa donc ses cartes, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit que non seulement la reine avait une très belle main, mais qu'en plus elle l'avait battu avec une quinte flush royale. D'un ton très entendu, elle le nargua:

-Je pense qu'il ne te reste qu'à enlever ce tissus un peu trop encombrant à mon goût… A moins que tu veuilles que je m'en charge?

Elle se leva à ces mots et vint s'installer sur les genoux de Robin assez câline et surtout vorace de caresses. Robin ne prit pas une seule minute pour réfléchir et l'attrapant par la taille il la souleva pour la mener à l'étage, mais la reine l'arrêta tout de suite:

-Trop long, je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps. Et puis on a toute la maison pour nous, autant qu'on en profite pour une fois…

Robin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois l'embrassant il commença à détacher le soutient gorge de la reine, qui lui murmura:

-C'est toi qui a perdu, c'est toi qui dois être nu le premier…

-Avec tes collants et tes bijoux tu avais plus de vêtements que moi…

-Oui, mais j'ai gagné et je réclame mon du…

Elle aurait raison de lui, mais il était plus que disposé à répondre à ses moindres désirs. C'est pourquoi il accepta que la reine le libère de son dernier rempart à la nudité. D'après son regard satisfait, nul doute qu'elle avait plus qu'envie d'aller plus loin… Et la suite est bien connue, disons qu'il s'agit d'une très bonne façon de passer le temps, un moyen de combler l'ennui. Le couple le savait bien et espérait de tout coeur que la prochaine crise attende au moins la fin de leur étreinte pour se manifester. Car comme tout le monde le sait, à Storybrooke, deux semaines sans crise sont tout simplement un miracle qui est loin d'être éternel.

The End

* * *

 **Fini! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait tellement plaisir! :)**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir demain avec Imagine your OTP in formal wear!**

 **Vous avez encore deux jours pour me donner un thème pour le 31! ;)**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonjour! :)**

 **Aujourd'hui nous faisons place au jour 19 avec le thème: Imagine your OTP in formal wear, ou en français Imagine ton OTP avec des vêtements de cérémonie, moi j'ai traduit ça plutôt avec des vêtements comme des tailleurs et des costumes cravate… voilà! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: AU: Regina et Robin sont amants dans la vie privé, mais rivaux à la barre, ils sont en effet deux avocats réputés de New York. Regina aide Robin à se préparer avant qu'ils ne partent travailler.**

 **Disclamer: Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous le rappeler?**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 19: In formal wear**

* * *

Le réveil sonna dans le grand appartement de Central Park Nord. Une main sortit de dessous la couette et vint arrêter le réveil. Cette main état celle de Regina Mills, célèbre avocate qui comptait aussi dans le top vingt des femmes les plus influentes de la ville de New York et de loin la plus attirante. Regina après s'être étirée longuement s'enroula dans le drap et quitta le lit où son amant dormait encore.

Sans plus attendre elle alla prendre une douche brûlante alors qu'un deuxième réveil sonnait pour réveiller Robin.

Robin était la version masculine de Regina, tout aussi célèbre avocat et très sexy aussi, il savait se montrer sans pitié dans son travail. Entendant le bruit de la douche il se dirigea sans un bruit vers la salle de bain, et vint rejoindre la jeune femme sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il l'embrassa sur le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Alors bien dormi ma reine?

La petite brune se tourna et lui rendit un baiser des plus passionés, avant de lui répondre:

-Pas beaucoup et ce à cause de toi, je vais finir par croire que tu veux me déstabiliser pour gagner le procès aujourd'hui!

Et oui, Regina et Robin étaient amants, mais aussi rivaux à la barre et c'est ce qui faisait de leur couple quelque chose de totalement particulier. Personne n'était au courant de leur relation et pourtant ils avaient emménagé ensembles deux mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient connu lors d'une affaire épineuse où ils s'étaient tiré des bâtons dans les roues plusieurs semaines de suite, avant que les deux partis laissent tomber les charges les uns envers les autres. Les deux avocats s'étaient retrouvés sans clients, mais ayant encore de la fougue à revendre. C'est presque frustrés qu'ils s'étaient ''sauté" dessus dans une petite pièce du tribunal. Ils avaient bien eu le temps de s'observer et avaient eu du mal à se contenir à plusieurs reprises. Toute cette tension sexuelle avait enfin explosé…

Cette torride passion s'était peu à peu transformé en un amour profond, et rien que pour maintenir cette flemme enivrante, ils avaient décidé d'un comme un accord de vivre leur passion à l'abri des ragots et surtout en continuant à s'affronter dans leur métier dans un petit jeu bien à eux.

Ce jour là il devaient, une nouvelle fois, se battre pour avoir raison de l'autre, et autant dire que les préparatifs de cette bataille étaient tout particuliers… En effet, cela faisait maintenant que les deux amants s'embrassaient sous la douche. La jeune femme finit par se détacher et en sortant de la cabine, elle dit:

-Mieux vaut ne pas être en retard aujourd'hui…

Elle le laissa là à la regarder s'éloigner avec cette grâce dont elle avait seule le secret. Se sortant bien à regret de cette rêverie, l'avocat s'enroula d'une serviette et suivit les pas de sa compagne vers la cuisine où une forte odeur de café chaud l'attendait déjà.

Regina était déjà plongée dans le dossier, sans lever la tête de son travail elle lui tendit une tasse fumante et il vint s'installer au près d'elle regardant par dessus son épaule. Regina cacha violemment ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et lança un regard accusateur vers Robin qui la regardait l'air de rien:

-Il en est hors de question, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé faire je l'ai amèrement regretté! Un vrai voleur!

Robin pour se faire excuser l'embrassa et à son tour sortit un épais dossier qu'il posa lourdement sur la table.

Quand ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner le couple alla se préparer dans la chambre à coucher. Regina opta pour une tailleur noir et une chemise blanche qu'elle laissa volontairement bien ouverte. Si elle réussissait à déstabiliser Robin ça ne pourrait que l'aider pour gagner le procès. Elle se tourna dos à lui et se baissa très lentement, sachant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas du regard, pour attraper ses escarpins qui avaient fini sous le lit après leur nuit torride.

Robin, lui avait enfilé un costume gris sombre avec une chemise de haute gamme. Regina s'approcha de lui avec une cravate de soie noire, qu'elle lui noua tendrement autour du cou, avant de bien lui remettre son col et lisser les plis de sa veste. Elle s'éloigna d'un air satisfait, mais elle fut rattrapée par une main qui la tira vers lui pour un baiser passionné:

-J'en profite avant que tu me boudes pour trois jours car j'aurai gagné le procès…

-Tu peux toujours rêver, c'est bon d'avoir de l'espoir, mais crois moi, demain c'est toi qui viendra pleurnicher dans mes bras…

-Tu sais que je n'ai aucune pitié…

-Bien, parce que moi non plus…

-Que le meilleur gagne! Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dans un léger sourire narquois elle dit:

-Je suis la meilleure!

S'éloignant sur ses hauts tallons, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle laissa Robin en une contemplation amoureuse. Elle avait cet effet là sur lui, il ne pourrait jamais rester indifférent à ses courbes parfaites, à l'attrait de ses lèvres rouges, à la longueur de ses fines jambes. Mais surtout à ses yeux. C'était ça qu'il avait vu en premier. Ses yeux, ou plutôt le mystère de son regard chocolat. Il s'était posé sur lui pendant leur première réunion et sans jamais baisser d'intensité l'avait transpercé de longues minutes, alors que Regina lui balançait toutes des preuves contre son client. Un instant il avait failli tout laisser tomber pour juste pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux un peu plus longtemps, contourner la table et venir voler un baiser à cette créature merveilleuse aux yeux de braise…

Une voix provenant de l'entrée le sortit de son rêve aux yeux ouverts:

-Robin, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard et je te prévient avocat ou pas avocat le procès de ton client va commencer!

Il se pressa de la rejoindre et ensembles ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur comme tous les matins. Comme tous les matins, Regina se servit du miroir tout rayé de l'ascenseur pour finir de se maquiller. Comme tous les matins Robin la regarda faire avant qu'elle ne se transforme en son ennemie jurée. Et comme tous les matins en sortant de l'ascenseur les deux amants s'enlacèrent avec passion, dans un dernier baisé. Regina partit la première, en effet, leur relation étant secrète, ils ne pouvaient pas arriver ensembles, eux deux surtout, les deux pires ennemis que la cour ait jamais connu en cent ans d'histoire. D'un geste élégant elle fit arrêter un taxi et quand elle se retourna pour envoyer un dernier baiser à Robin, son sourire avait déjà quelque chose d'impitoyable et de carnassier. Le pauvre homme, s'il ne la connaissait mieux aurait très bien pu en avoir peur, elle était de ces femmes qui peuvent vous rendre complètement inoffensif d'un regard. Totalement sans pitié, et tellement sexy!

Robin regarda le taxi prendre la première avenue à droite, contrairement à Regina il préférait marcher et prendre l'air. Après tout il était né à la campagne, et il n'avait pas peur de froisser son joli costume. C'est donc en marchant qu'il se dirigea vers le tribunal plus que prêt à se battre contre celle qui faisait de sa vie un enfer le jour et un paradis la nuit.

The End

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir demain! Le thème de demain est…**

 **Imagine your OTP Dancing!**

 **Laissez moi vos reviews ainsi que des idées de thème pour le jour 31 et passez une bonne journée! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 20! Déjà!**

 **Je ne vous ai pas encore fatigués? J'espère que non! :)**

 **Alors le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP Dancing! Ou en français imagine ton OTP dansant. Faut dire qu'on l'a tellement attendu dans la série que ça se comprend! ;) J'ai décidé de faire une fic song pour rester dans le thème, parce que danser sans musique c'est pas toujours génial… enfin c'est à voir...**

 **Bon comme vous devez être pressés j'arrête avec mon blabla et on passe aux choses sérieuses!**

 **Résumé: Une cuisine, une radio, une musique, un couple, un slow…**

 **Disclamer: Eddy et Adam sont les papas de OUAT et personne d'autre, c'est bien pour ça que je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris… XD**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 20: Dancing**

* * *

Regina, Robin, Henry et Roland étaient tous dans la cuisine pour profiter d'un bon repas en famille. Regina avait fait de ses célèbres lasagnes. Chacun riait, mangeait, parlait de tout et de rien. Tout était absolument magique pour eux, rien ne manquait si ce n'est quelque chose. Henry se leva de table et alluma la radio et avant que sa mère puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il dit:

-Un peu de musique n'a jamais fait de mal à personne!

La reine lui sourit, il avait raison après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de foyer avec de la musique pendant les repas, si ce n'est avec Léopold et tous ses bals. Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça, là elle était heureuse.

Robin se leva soudainement alors que les premières notes d'une chanson résonnaient. Il s'inclina face à Regina et demanda:

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, majesté?

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la convaincu que ça en valait la peine, rien que pour pouvoir avoir ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et il l'aida à se lever.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_ _…_

Tout doucement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis le long de sa joue. Puis il posa ses deux mains sur les flancs de la reine, alors qu'elle posait les siennes sur ses épaules.

 _I don't have much money but boy if i did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Regina se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit tout doucement afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre:

-Tu sais que je ne sais toujours pas vraiment danser…

-Moi je trouve que tu t'en était sortie plutôt avec honneur la dernière fois…

-Oui, avant que tu me déstabilise avec ton baiser! Dit-elle avec un sourire

 _If i was a sculptor, but then again, no_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

Le voleur lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa tout doucement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille:

-Comme ça tu ne pourras pas m'accuser de t'avoir déconcentrée pendant que nous danserons…

 _I know it's not much but it's the best i can do_

 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Puis tout doucement, le voleur l'entraîna sur la droite pour entamer un slow des plus magiques. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter des yeux, totalement étrangers à tout ce qui pouvait bien passer à l'extérieur. Sans même voir ni entendre que leurs enfants quittaient discrètement la pièce.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that i put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Ils tournaient autour de la table au rythme de la musique. La reine sentait les mains chaudes de Robin glisser de plus en plus sur ses anches. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et caressa la joue de Robin avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Des millions de frissons lui parcouraient le dos comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente, et pourtant leur amour étai bien plus fort que cela.

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things i do_

 _You see i've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

Elle ferma les yeux et vint poser sa tête contre le torse de Robin souhaitant sincèrement ne jamais avoir à le quitter. Sentant qu'elle en avait besoin, le voleur la tira un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

 _Anyway the thing is what i really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen_

Robin l'entraîna encore dans quelques autres tourbillons, avant de lui dire:

-Tu sais Regina, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit, parce que ce quelque chose est spécial et que je pense qu'il était important d'attendre le bon moment pour te le dire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et Regina se décolla de l'épaule de Robin pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et déjà son coeur ratait un battement sur deux. Ses yeux peu à peu se remplissaient de larmes et pourtant il n'avait encore rien dit, mais des fois les gestes disent déjà tout…

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _I hope you don't mind that i put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

La musique s'arrêta à ce moment là, le voleur prit une grande inspiration et dit enfin:

-Regina tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je pouvais rencontrer dans ce monde et dans tous les autres. Tu as fais de ma vie pleins de petits moments magiques. Tu m'as changé de la façon la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit, tu m'as rendu meilleur, grâce à toi j'ai appris à suivre ce que me disait mon coeur. Et ce chemin qu'il m'a fait prendre m'a permit de me rendre compte que ce que j'avais attendu toute ma vie, n'était rien d'autre que ton amour. Je t'aime et je trouve que ces mots n'expriment qu'une infime partie de tout ce que je ressent pour toi, car mon amour et immense et inexprimable avec des simples mots. Je t'aime encore plus que la vie, tu es ma vie.

Regina avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient tout le long de sa joue, Robin en attrapa une et lui dit:

-Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste…

La reine tout en pleurant se mit à rire à sa remarque et lui répondit:

-Non, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse que tu me dises tout cela. Je t'aime aussi plus que tout et tu sais mieux que personne que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous. Alors d'être là aujourd'hui dans tes bras c'est comme une victoire contre le mal. J'ai cherché très longtemps ma fin heureuse et enfin je peux dire qu'elle est là, juste pour nous deux, ce n'est pas seulement ma fin heureuse, c'est notre fin heureuse. Je t'aime!

Le voleur plongea sur ses lèvres et ils recommencèrent le slow qu'ils avaient interrompu sans aucune musique si ce n'est celle de leurs coeurs à l'unisson.

The End

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Bon je ne dois pas vous le redire, laissez moi vos impressions, critiques (du moment que c'est constructif), questions, ou remarques en tout genre, je suis là pour ça!Et surtout rappelez vous que c'est le dernier jour pour me laisser des idées de thèmes pour le jour 31!**

 **Bisous et à demain avec le thème: Imagine your OTP Cooking/Backing! :)**

 **Note de l'auteur: La chanson qui passe à la radio dans cet OS est "Your Song" d'Elton John, et bien sûr ce qui est en italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Hey Hey!**

 **Alors prêts pour l'OS d'aujourd'hui? Excited? OK j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous annonce le thème: Imagine your OTP Cooking/Backnig, c'est à dire Imagine ton OTP cuisinant ou faisant de la pâtisserie! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim rien que d'y penser! ;-)**

 **Cet OS sera assez court, un peu comme une recette de cuisine… (OK je sort!), mais après tout la longueur ne fait pas la qualité, enfin je crois… ;)**

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Et si Regina et Robin se mettaient à la pâtisserie? Une histoire de crême chantilly et farine!**

 **Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours si ce n'est que mon imagination et ma folie passagère… ;)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 21: Cooking/Backing**

* * *

Des rires résonnaient dans toute la maison du 108 Mufflin Street. Ces rires provenaient de la cuisine où Regina et Robin essayaient de s'en sortir avec un gâteau. Regina avait les main dans la pâte alors que Robin essayait de lui relever les manches avant qu'elles ne tombent dedans…

-Ça colle!se plaignit Regina alors que ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à se dépêtrer de la pâte.

Robin lui tendit un torchon pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les mains avant de mettre le gâteau dans le four. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, la reine souffla si fort qu'un petit nuage de farine se forma et qu'ils en furent totalement recouverts. Après un instant de surprise Regina se mit s'exaspérer:

-Je peux savoir ce qui nous a pris de vouloir faire ce gâteau aujourd'hui? Une reine ne s'abaisse pas à cela normalement!

Elle était tellement mignonne comme ça se dit Robin, avant de se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être la faire rire un peu… Une poignée de farine dans chaque main, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire farceur.

-Tu ne vas pas oser?! s'exclama Regina avec son ton qui était sans appel.

Mais le voleur savait qu'il ne risquait pas de s'attirer les foudres de la reine, bien au contraire. Il s'avança donc d'un autre pas, son sourire ne cessant pas de devenir plus grand. Regina, elle, reculait, mais bientôt son dos toucha le rebord du plan de travail. Robin choisit ce moment là pour lui lancer la farine au visage. Toute blanchie, Regina tentait de s'essuyer comme elle le pouvait, mais rien à faire. Elle leva donc les yeux vers Robin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et un sourire naissant sur le visage, elle lui dit comme une menace:

-Puisque tu l'as voulu, tu vas payer de ton effronterie cher voleur!

-Je n'en doute pas Mylady…

Regina presque en courant, toujours aussi digne que cette situation le permettait, attrapa le paquet de farine et y plongea les deux mains. Tout de suite elle jeta la poudre blanche sur Robin. Ils riaient maintenant tous les deux, et alors qu'un nuage blanc volait encore dans toute la pièce comme un brouillard, Regina s'approcha de Robin et se jeta sur ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand auquel il répondit immédiatement.

Ce doux moment fut interrompu par la sonnette du four pour leur signifier que le gâteau était prêt. La reine prit ses gants de cuisine pour le sortir du four et leurs narines furent envahies par une odeur irrésistible. Se tournant vers Robin, Regina lui dit:

-Et si on passait à la décoration du gâteau?

Robin avait déjà la crème chantilly en main. Il s'approcha du gâteau et y fit un grand coeur au milieu. Puis se tournant de vers sa campagne il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de lui mettre de la chantilly sur le nez. Il s'éloigna en courant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui rendre la pareille et c'est à ce moment précis que Roland et Henry entrèrent dans la cuisine, sûrement attirés par la bonne odeur.

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que vous faites? demanda Herny en rentrant tout hésitant dans la pièce.

En effet celle-ci était sans dessus dessous, de la farine partout, les ustensiles laissés au sol au cours de leurs bataille de farine, sans parler des deux adultes qui se tenaient penauds au milieu de tout ce bazar. Regina reprit de l'aplomb et dit:

-Un gâteau…

-Et pourquoi vous êtes recouverts de farine et de crème chantilly? demanda innocemment Roland.

-C'est ton père qui a commencé! dit Regina.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tournant vers le petit garçon il lui dit:

-Je pense que nos parents ont un sérieux problème de gestion de soi…

-Henry! s'exclama la reine, puis se rendant compte qu'il avait probablement raison elle se tût.

-J'espère que vous allez tout ranger! continua le jeune garçon avant de prendre la main de Roland et de quitter la pièce non sans un sourire.

-Il a raison, nous devrions ranger… dit Regina.

-Ça ne serait pas vraiment drôle…

Regina se retourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire que déjà Robin lui avait jeté une nouvelle fois de la farine au visage. Hors d'elle elle s'exclama:

-Qu'on ne me dise plus que je suis une gamine!

Et comme elle ne se laisserait jamais abattre elle enchaîna bien sur, en lui renvoyant une poignée à son tour. Puis ils explosèrent de rire et Robin vint l'enlacer totalement recouvert de blanc. Ainsi continua leur après-midi. La partie ménage ne fut pas de tout repos, mais au moins ils purent goûter à un gâteau pour se réconforter de tout ce "travail".

The End

* * *

 **Et oui déjà fini… Oui je sais...Je vous l'avais dit que ça allait être court! Et j'aurais peut-être du préciser que ça serait aussi de la guimauve et peut-être un peu OOC (surtout pour Regina), mais bon je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire! :)**

 **Bien sûr j'attends vos réactions et ai hâte de vous retrouver demain avec Imagine your OTP in battle, side by side, je vous le promet, celui là il risque d'être un peu plus long surtout vu l'idée qui me trotte dans la tête! ;)**

 **Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez plus me proposer d'idées pour le jour 31 car je dois maintenant choisir et tout ça donc, voilà, je vous tiendrai au courant de ma décision! :)**

 **Bisous et surtout pas de bêtises! Pensez bien à l'OutlawQueen et demain sera déjà là pour un autre OS! :)**

 **Vivichan10**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello hello!**

 **Comment ça va bien aujourd'hui? Bien j'espère! ;)**

 **Donc on se retrouve pour ce day 22 avec le thème: Imagine your OTP in battle, side by side, ou en français imagine ton OTP dans une bataille, côte à côte. Pour ma part, ça ne sera pas vraiment une bataille à proprement parler, mais plutôt une sorte de stratégie… Enfin, vous verrez bien en lisant!**

 **J'ai aussi fait le choix de placer cet OS dans le passé, quand Regina était encore l'Evil Queen, parce que des âmes soeurs peuvent bien se rencontrer plusieurs fois… et puis aussi parce qu'on adore Regina quand elle est méchante, même si elle est vraiment super mignonne en héroïne…:)**

 **Ce sera un OS un peu beaucoup plus long que ceux d'habitude je pense, surtout parce que j'ai vraiment pleins d'idées et que j'ai du mal à faire un tri… Si je continue comme ça, ça va devenir une fiction...**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture à vous! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Et si Regina et Robin s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le passé, cela pour se "battre" contre un ennemi commun et qu'il aient trouvé dans cette alliance un petit quelque chose de plus?**

 **Disclamer: Once Upon A Time, ses personnages, son univers et tout cela ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter un petit instant pour me divertir et vous divertir, puis je les rends sains et saufs!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 22: In battle, side by side**

* * *

-Qu'on le fasse rentrer et qu'on nous laisse seuls! cria Regina à cette bande d'incapable qu'elle avait à son service comme garde royale.

Elle attendait la visite d'un homme bien étrange, un homme qui avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il ne redoutait pas sa colère et surtout qui voulait lui faire un marché. En temps normal, elle aurait fait enfermer qui conque l'aurai ainsi défiée, mais elle ne savait pourquoi cette requête avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle réfléchit un instant comment elle pourrait s'habiller: tout de noir puisqu'ils allaient parler affaires, ou en un rouge sang très séduisant puisque c'était un homme et qu'elle le mènerait par le bout du nez?

Elle finit par choisir le rouge et d'un claquement de doigt la femme qui quelques instants plus tôt aurait pu se tapir dans l'ombre sans être vue était maintenant vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge avec le dos nu et fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe droite. D'un autre claquement de doigts elle changea son chignon démesuré en une coiffure plus complexe qui mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux de jais. Enfin l'homme rentra. Il était vêtu assez dignement pour un voleur et sa barbe de deux jours le rendait très séduisant, se dit elle en le jugeant du regard. Puis reprenant contenance elle attendit qu'il daigne s'incliner devant elle.

Elle aurait pu attendre longtemps, car l'homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde prête à se prêter au jeu de soumission face à la reine. Encore une fois elle aurait pu l'obliger à le faire, mais prit cela comme une forme de courage, ou de stupidité, qui pourraient être utiles et qu'elle appréciait assez chez lui. L'homme ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait s'avancer ou rester en place, préféra attaquer le coeur du sujet le plus rapidement possible. Surtout car cette reine qu'on lui avait décrite comme une sorcière dangereuse ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire. Elle semblait taillée par les soins d'un sculpteur talentueux tant ses formes, les traits de son visage et son corps en général étaient parfaits.

-Je suis venu pour vous proposer mon aide Mylady…

-Pour vous ce sera "votre majesté", répondit-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix qui cachait en réalité un sourire.

-Je disais donc, que j'aimerai vous proposer mon aide dans une affaire qui me tient à coeur, sûrement autant qu'elle ne tient au votre… Mylady.

La reine intriguée, ne releva même pas la pique et s'avançant de son pas de chatte vers lui, elle lui demanda:

-Vous avez toute mon attention voleur, qu'elle est donc cette affaire?

-Le shérif de Nottingham…

La reine s'arrêta dans son avancé vers l'homme des bois. Le shérif en question s'était jouée d'elle en se faisant passer pour l'homme au tatouage de lion, et ce grâce à Cora et son éternelle soif de pouvoir. Deux questions se posaient maintenant, comment l'homme était-il au courant du fait qu'elle en voulait à ce shérif, et aussi qu'avait donc ce voleur à lui reprocher de son côté? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander sous la torture, l'homme lui répondit sans qu'elle ne lui eut rien demandé:

-Je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez majesté, mais je suis Robin Hood et je suis connu pour suivre un code qui met en avant l'honneur, qui est à mon sens une des plus grandes valeurs. Il se trouve que par la même occasion le shérif de Nottingham ait bafoué votre honneur et le mien… ce qui est inacceptable…

-Puis-je savoir en quoi il a bafoué votre honneur ce soir là, je pense avoir été la seule à qui on faisait une énorme tromperie, et de très mauvais goût en plus…

-Le shérif et moi sommes de vieux ennemis, toujours à nous tirer des bâtons dans les roues, mais ce soir là mademoiselle, il a été jusqu'à prendre mon identité…

Robin souleva la manche de son ample chemise et Regina crut tomber de surprise quand elle y découvrit le tatouage de lion qui se trouvait sur son bras. Le voleur continua:

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous demander pourquoi vous cherchiez à me voir à cause de ce tatouage, il n'en demeure pas moins que cet escroc s'est fait passer pour moi cette nuit là et le connaissant mieux que personne je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est bien moqué de vous car il est incapable de se montrer courtois et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il dépasserait les limites du convenable. C'est donc pour vous rendre justice, mais aussi pour me rendre mon image que je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui.

Regina reprit son souffle et sans rien faire paraître de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, c'est à dire que cet homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle n'était rien d'autre que son âme soeur, elle revint vers sa commode où elle s'assit en regardant le voleur via le miroir qui lui faisait face.

-Alors que me proposez vous, car vous devez bien vous en douter cet homme à déjà payé de son affront par mes soins. Qu'avez-vous de plus à me proposer?

-Rien en ce qui concerne la torture…

-Vous m'en voyez désolée… dit elle avec un sourire séducteur.

-Non, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure je connais bien cet homme, mieux que quiconque. De ce fait je connais ses points faibles, je sais exactement où frapper pour que ça fasse mal et ce sans heurter qui que ce soit d'autre…

-Vous savez, il y a toujours des victimes collatérales…

-Je ne pense pas, bien au contraire. Nous allons faire bien des heureux… Voilà, vous le savez sûrement je vole pour les pauvres…

-Passons tous ces discours vides de sens, venez en aux faits!

-Bien, justement, je vous propose un vol.

-Un vol?! Vous venez me déranger pour un vol! Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'en tant que reine je pourrais vous faire emprisonner pour avoir volé sur mes terres et peut être même dans mon château…

-Croyez-le ou non, mais je ne vous ai jamais volée… Pas encore…

La reine se retourna brusquement et en quelques pas rapides elle se tenait face à Robin qui continua à lui tenir tête:

-Oui je vous propose un vol. Le shérif de Nottingham possède un merveilleux petit palais au Nord de la forêt de Sherwood, dans lequel il entasse les "impôts" qu'il récolte chez tous les miséreux. J'aimerai rendre tout cet argent à ceux à qui il appartient, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, car voyez-vous, ce cher Shérif à prévu le coup et à demandé à un certain Rumplestilskin de jeter un sort sur le palais. Si vous m'accordiez votre aide, non seulement Nottingham perdrait toute sa fortune, mais en plus les pauvres de tout le royaume pourraient passer un meilleur hiver avec cet argent.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de cette vermine! cracha Regina.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous rappeler que pour être reine vous avez besoin d'un peuple qui est cette "vermine" comme vous le dites si bien, et ensuite je suis persuadé que sous cet air que vous vous donnez vous avez un coeur qui bat et qui comprend mes intentions. Vous avez juste peur de l'avouer, même à vous, mais pourtant il est bien réel…

-Comment osez vous vous adresser ainsi à la reine?! cria Regina hors d'elle.

-J'ose car je n'ai pas tort, et que pour l'instant le fait de le savoir me suffit pour vous le répéter sans cesse sans baisser les yeux un seul instant!

Regina s'arrêta tout net dans sa colère noire, il avait raison, jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais il avait raison. Reprenant un ton calme et neutre, elle lui demanda:

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne, en quoi cela peut-il me rendre mon honneur?

-C'est pourtant simple, en ne vous abaissant pas à son niveau vous lui aurez donné la plus grosse claque de toute son existence. Je peux aussi vous dire qu'il aura bien du mal à refaire sa fortune, ce qui pour lui correspond à la pire punition qu'on puisse lui faire. Et si cela ne vous suffit pas Mylady… chut chut chut, ne me coupez pas… si cela ne vous suffit pas je vous promet que la prochaine fois que je le trouverai sur mon chemin je lui demanderai réparation en votre nom et le battrait dans un duel pour sauver votre honneur. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'agace plus que tout c'est qu'on bafoue l'honneur d'une dame, aussi forte qu'elle puisse être…

Regina lui sourit, faisant tomber un instant ce masque qu'elle portait en permanence et qui était censé la protéger. Elle redevint la jeune fille d'autre fois et fut étrangement touché par la fougue avec laquelle l'homme était prêt à se battre pour elle. Prenant une voix qui lui était désormais étrangère elle lui répondit:

-Très bien, si vous le dites… Puis-je savoir quels genre de sortilèges je devrais défaire et surtout quand est-ce que nous attaquerons?

-Si le coeur vous en dit, pourquoi pas demain?

Ils semblaient parler d'une partie de cartes, et après tout Regina appréciait cette nonchalance chez lui, cette impression qu'il ne vivait que dans l'instant présent et non pas dans des projections futiles. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son corps, ou plutôt son coeur, prit le contrôle et la poussa sur ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser passionné, puis un baiser tendre comme si le voleur lui aussi avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de leur entrevue.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent qu'à contrecoeur. Il fallait discuter de cela, pas seulement agir comme le corps le voulait et pourtant avant même que l'un des deux ne prenne la parole, Robin lâcha un juron et replongea sur les lèvres de Regina. Ce n'était peut-être pas bien, pas bienséant, mais qu'importe! Il avait choisi de suivre son coeur, qui le menait inévitablement vers elle. Ce sentiment il l'avait eu en envoyant son message, puis en entrant dans cette pièce, et encore plus quand il l'avait vue et qu'elle lui avait parlé.

Il se sentait totalement idiot, car oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il était bien certain d'être tombé amoureux de la reine en personne, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que de son côté elle semblait aussi touchée que lui. Que leur réservait l'avenir? Peu importe, ils en avaient besoin là, maintenant, tout de suite. L'avenir aurait bien le temps d'arriver et de faire son travail.

De ses doigts habiles, Robin défit la robe de Regina et ne fut pas étonné de découvrit qu'elle était encore plus belle sans tous ses atours de reine. Si on le lui avait raconté, il n'en aurait crut mot tant elle était splendide dans sa belle jeunesse. Il caressa de sa main la peau de velours qui s'offrait à lui, alors que les lèvres avides de Regina cherchaient désespérément les siennes. La reine lui tirant sur la chemise l'entraîna vers une pièce attenante qui n'était rien d'autre que sa chambre à coucher. Chemin faisant, ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser et de se découvrir. Arrivés devant le grand lit, Regina le poussa au milieu de celui-ci et se mettant à califourchon sur lui entreprit de le dévêtir avec une impatience à peine cachée. Elle trembla légèrement quand elle posa ses yeux sur son tatouage, mais faisant taire ses pensées, elle continua son exploration.

Les deux passèrent presque toute une nuit à s'aimer sans relâche, tantôt avec passion et rage, tantôt avec douceur et tendresse. Au petit matin, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

* * *

Bien des heures plus tard, Regina se réveilla. Elle s'enroula dans une chemise de chambre et alla regarder son royaume depuis le balcon. Elle se mit à réfléchir, il lui faudrait faire un choix… choisir entre ce nouvel amour qui n'en restait pas pour autant incertain ou sa vengeance contre Snow White. Elle ne pourrait allier les deux.

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille et un corps venir l'entourer avec chaleur. Elle souriait tout en pleurant, mais avant que Robin ne puisse voir son trouble, elle se força à calmer ses larmes. Ils restèrent là en silence à regarder les grandes étendues de forêt, quand le voleur dit:

-Vous êtes toujours partante pour ce petit vol Mylady?

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela! Et pour répondre à votre question, oui je suis prête!

D'un seul geste elle leurs rendit leurs vêtements et d'un second elle les téléporta face au palais dans lequel ils devaient pénétrer. La reine analysa la porte, et connaissant le style de Rumplestilskin, elle comprit tout de suite quelle sorte de magie il avait employé là. Encore d'un simple geste elle ouvrit les deux battants de la grande porte de bois et faisant mine de s'incliner, elle dit au voleur:

-Je vous prie de me suivre cher Monsieur…

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la maison et ensembles se rendirent justice, ainsi qu'aux pauvres de tout le royaume. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château et las de ce voyage, mais surtout de leur nuit passionnelle, ils s'endormirent tout de suite dans le grand lit aux draps de satin.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut la reine à se réveiller la première, elle regarda l'homme à ses côtés et une larme coulant le long de la joue elle ne put que s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été le futur à ses côtés. Elle avait prit sa décision, elle avait été trop loin dans cette quête de vengeance, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, c'était ça sa fin heureuse.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Robin et se mit à fouiller dans sa coiffeuse à la recherche de cette fameuse potion d'oubli. C''était mieux ainsi, qu'ils oublient de jamais s'être rencontrés. On ne regrette pas ce qu'on a jamais eu après tout.

La trouvant enfin, elle en versa quelques gouttes dans deux tasses de café chaud et s'assit devant sa commode en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin vint la rejoindre et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front:

-Vous êtes la créature la plus merveilleuse, magique, sensationnelle, qu'il ne m'ai jamais été permis de rencontrer.

Il lui prit ensuite la tasse des mains et but son contenu sans se douter que dans quelques instants il aurait tout oublié de cela, qu'il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était avant de l'avoir rencontrée. Quand Regina vit que la potion commençait à faire effet elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et le téléporta dans la forêt où il croirait sûrement d'avoir abusé de l'alcool de la taverne la plus proche. Quand elle fut seule, la reine laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle était incapable de cesser ses sanglots qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle ressentait ce vide terrible que laissent ceux que nous aimons quand ils nous quittent, elle n'arrivait même plus à voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle tant sa vue était troublée par les larmes. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle voulu faire deux choses avant de totalement oublié Robin Hood. Tout d'abord elle s'assura que les biens qu'ils avaient "volé" au Shérif soient distribués à tous les pauvres du royaume, sans qu'on sache pour autant qui les leurs avaient donnés et ensuite elle vint s'allonger dans ce lit qui avait accueilli les deux plus belles nuits de toutes sa vie pour y plonger le nez à la recherche de cette odeur boisée qui lui était tellement familière maintenant et qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi mille. Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller elle attendit que la potion fasse effet…

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard, à Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina était assise devant la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre qui donnait sur tout Storybrooke. Elle pensait à sa vie, à ce qu'elle avait été et ce qu'elle était devenue, quand deux bras puissant encerclèrent sa taille. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire et Robin qui la regardait avec des yeux amoureux lui dit:

-Tu es la créature la plus merveilleuse, magique, sensationnelle, qu'il ne m'ai jamais été permis de rencontrer.

Regina le regarda fascinée, à tel point qu'il lui demanda:

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Non, juste une impression de déjà vu…

The End

* * *

 **Waouh! Voilà le bout, il était bien long n'est-ce pas?**

 **C'est poour me rattraper de toutes ces fois où je vous ai fait de tout petits OS! :)**

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu! Bonne journée et à demain avec Imagine your OTP arguing! Voilà à demain! :) :)**

 **Vivichan10**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo tout le monde!**

 **Aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, je vous retrouve avec un OS! Et oui vous vous y attendiez pas hein!? ;) Ok, trêve de plaisanteries, le thème d'aujourd'hui est: Imagine your OTP arguing, soit en français Imagine ton OTP se disputant… Je vous le promet ils se réconcilieront!**

 **Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Vous verrez bien de quoi traite la dispute en le lisant! ;)**

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient PAS, les seuls qui en ont l'honneur son Adam et Eddy et ABC, du coup bah moi je ne fais qu'emprunter notre couple préféré pour enduite le rendre tout entier, ou presque! ;)**

* * *

 **Day 23: Arguing**

* * *

Robin parcouru avec empressement les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa voiture de la maison de Regina. Il vit par la fenêtre que la brune était assise dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il rentra inquiet et soudain il aperçut que la reine n'était pas seule, mais qu'elle parlait avec Mary-Margaret. Il ne voulait pas les déranger et s'apprêtait donc à monter les escaliers, mais malgré tout une bribe de la conversation parvint à ses oreilles:

-...et si ma soeur avait effectivement réussi à avoir la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais?

-Quoi? La peau verte?

-Non… Je ne peux pas avoir…

Elle marqua une pause, un léger sanglot dans la voix. Puis reprenant courage elle dit tout bas:

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, j'ai bu une potion il y a des années… C'était pour empêcher ma mère d'accéder au trône…

Snow plaqua sa main sur sa bouche puis s'approcha de Regina pour lui transmettre un peu de réconfort. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Robin se tenir dans le cadre de la porte, les lèvres tremblantes. Regina suivit son regard et vit à son tour son amant. Se levant avec empressement, la princesses dit:

-Je pense que je devrai vous laisser...hum…

Elle quitta la pièce presque en courant, laissant le couple dans un silence pesant. Silence qui fut brisé par Robin:

-Regina… Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, alors que la reine s'était repliée sur elle-même. Dans un murmure elle lui répondit, légèrement sur la défensive :

-J'avais peur que tu ne me veuilles plus, que tu…

-Mais enfin, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu aurai du me faire confiance!

-Confiance? Parlons en de confiance! Parce qu'après tout on a jamais vraiment parlé de ta petite aventure avec ma chère soeur…

Elle s'était maintenant enfermée complètement, préférant être agressive plutôt que d'exposer sa souffrance, comme elle le faisait toujours. Robin le comprit, mais cependant la remarque le blaissa profondément.

-Tu penses que la situation a été facile pour moi?

Regina écarquilla ses yeux et se remettant droite dans le canapé, son ton se fit presque strident:

-Plus facile que pour moi visiblement ! Alors que j'étais ici toute seule pensant à m'arracher le coeur et me l'écraser, toi tu prenais du bon temps avec MA soeur!

-Que je n'aimais pas! C'est plus compliqué que ça… Je pensai qu'elle était la mère de mon fils, et pour son bien, à Roland, je me suis dit que je devais essayer d'aller de l'avant!

-En oubliant mon existence ?!

-Absolument pas! Je ne passais pas une seule seconde sans penser à toi, tu me manquais comme l'oxygène qui me fait vivre!

-Tu avais mon numéro, tu aurais pu m'appeler !

-Ça aurait été trop douloureux, pour moi comme pour toi!

-Quand on aime on fait des sacrifices, toi tu as été faible !

-Faible!? Regina ouvres les yeux! J'ai été torturé à la seconde même où ta main a lâché la mienne ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu me crois!?

-Parfois les gestes en disent plus long que des mots en l'air. Et tes gestes à toi ont été plus que clairs ! Tu m'as oubliée, je n'étais rien pour toi!

-Rien pour moi, alors comment tu explique cela?!

Robin fouilla dans sa poche et balança sur le genoux de Regina une petite boite en velours. La reine la voyant regretta ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle avait joué la victime juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses problèmes et comme toujours elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Le voleur se retourna, sûrement pour cacher quelques larmes et il lâcha un juron, avant de lui dire:

-Regina! Je t'aime et le fait que tu en doutes encore est pour moi la pire blessure que tu pouvais l'infliger! Non seulement tu doutes de mon amour, mais en plus tu ne me fais pas confiance! Tu ne crois pas que si tu m'avais parlé du fait que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants j'aurai pu t'aider, que aurai fait tout mon possible pour briser cette malédiction ? Non bien sûr, parce que tu as trop de fierté ! Tu es l'Evil Queen, et l'Evil Queen n'a jamais besoin de personne! Tu… Tu as tellement peur de ce que pourraient faire les personnes que tu aime en apprenant tes secrets, que tu préfères encore les blesser que de leur faire confiance.

-J'ai changé !

-Il va falloir me le prouver, parce que la femme qui me fait des reproches n'est pas celle que j'aime ! Brise ta carapace, ça sera sûrement douloureux mais au moins je pourrai être là pour toi!

-Je n'ai pas de carapace, et tu n'as pas de leçons à me faire sur la confiance!

-Pardon?! Ça y est tu recommences!

La reine se leva d'un bond et prit son air d'Evil Queen. Intérieurement elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que Robin avait raison, mais voilà elle n'arrivait pas à y faire face:

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, alors si ça ne te convient pas tu es libre de partir !

-Bien!

The End

* * *

 **Je sais vous êtes entrain de me détester en ce moment, mais je vous rassure moi aussi! Encore heureux que ça va s'arranger demain! ;-)**

 **Soyez présents si vous voulez la réconciliation!**

 **En tout ça je ne me sentais pas de faire un OS plus long, donc disons que ça aurait pu être pire!**

 **Allez, bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo!**

 **Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils se réconcilieraient! En effet j'écris aujourd'hui la suite de l'OS d'hier qui traitait de la dispute entre Robin et Regina, le thème d'aujourd'hui n'est donc rien d'autre que: Imagine your OTP making up afterwards, en gros en français Imagine ton OTP surmonter cela, donc se réconcilier! Yeah! Tout le monde est content maintenant! :)**

 **Voilà donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Pas besoin de résumé ici, c'est juste la suite…**

 **Disclamer: Once Upon a Time n'est toujours pas en ma possession et ne le sera probablement jamais, donc voilà… :( Essayons de ne pas trop y penser…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 24: Making up afterwards**

* * *

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, alors si ça ne te convient pas tu es libre de partir !

-Bien!

Un grand silence frappa le couple, peu à peu leur colère retombait se faisant remplacer par une peine immense et beaucoup de regrets. Regina essaya de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Elle détourna le regard, des larmes menaçant de couler. Robin, trouva enfin le courage de parler :

-Regina… Je suis désolé… Je ne pensai pas tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Non, non tu avais raison… Je… J'ai encore du mal à parler de mes émotions.

-Regina, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, plus maintenant. Je suis là pour toi, pour te protéger de la terre entière s'il le faut. Tu dois me faire confiance, je ne te jugerai pas!

-D'accord… Mais est-ce que, avant d'en parler tu peux juste me prendre dans tes bras ?

Robin fut attendri par cette facette de Regina qu'il découvrait. Ce n'était plus la maire de Storybrooke et encore moins l'Evil Queen. Elle n'était que Regina, une femme qui avait trop souffert, une femme qui avait besoin de réconfort, aussi fragile que les premières fleurs du printemps. Robin s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle se blottissait le plus possible contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et enfin Regina se laissa aller à des larmes retenues trop longtemps. Elle pleurait pour toutes les fois où elle s'était fait force pour ne pas craquer. C'était peut être la première fois depuis des années qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour l'épauler, pour être là pour elle…

Peu à peu ses sanglots se calmèrent, le voleur continua cependant à la serrer contre lui, sentant qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était bien rassurée, l'homme se détacha juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui dit ensuite, lui caressant le visage:

-Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler… sinon nous allons encore nous comporter comme de véritables idiots…

Regina sourit à cette remarque pleine d'humour certes, mais aussi d'une profonde vérité. Elle devait affronter ses fantômes, pour son bien et aussi pour celui de Robin. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et se laissa guider par Robin jusqu'au fauteuil où ils s'assirent côte à côte.

-J'ai eu tort de ne pas te parler de ça, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Par là je ne me cherche pas des excuses, au contraire, je t'en fait car je dois savoir par expérience que les secrets n'ont jamais rien de bon… J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre, et quand Zelena a annoncé sa grossesse j'ai cru qu'elle avait trouvé ma faiblesse et s'en était jouée te donnant ce que jamais je ne serai capable de te donner… Puis en te voyant avec ta fille, j'ai comme fait le deuil de ce que je désirais le plus…

Le voleur l'écoutait sans la couper, il sentait dans sa voix calme qu'elle tentait malgré tout de cacher son émotion. Sentant venir le plus difficile, il lui prit la main et s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et aimée. La reine continua donc:

-Étant jeune, je pensais avoir perdu tout espoir en ce qui concerne l'amour. Mais un jour, ma mère est venue à moi en me promettant le bonheur. Elle s'est portée garante de retrouver ce mystérieux inconnu au tatouage de lion, mais quand ses recherches se sont montrées infructueuses elle m'a présenté au Shérif de Nottingham, qui tu le sais bien n'était pas toi. Je me suis aperçue de la supercherie quand cet homme lubrique s'est montré incorrect envers moi et encore une fois je me suis rendue compte que ma mère n'avait agit que par propre intérêt. Elle voulait de moi un héritier sur qui elle pourrait avoir une certaine influence, après cela il serait facile pour elle de se débarrasser de moi et donc enfin d'accéder au trône comme "reine mère", utilisant mon enfant pour avoir ce cher pouvoir dont elle avait tant rêvé. C'est en comprenant cela que j'ai décidé de…

Sa voix se rompit, mais elle reprit son récit après avoir trouvé un peu de courage dans le regard bleu ciel de Robin.

-J'ai décidé de boire une potion qui m'empêcherait d'avoir d'enfants et par la même occasion d'avorter dans l'oeuf les projets de ma mère. Mais à la seconde même où je l'ai fait je n'ai eu que des regrets. Je n'était certes plus la jeune fille amoureuse et souriante d'autrefois, mais même sous mes airs de reine froide et implacable j'avais un coeur de femme et il fut une nouvelle fois brisé…

Robin comprit à la voix de Regina que cette blessure restait encore à vif après toutes ces années. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir "forcé" la reine à lui en parler, mais en même temps il savait que cela au terme lui ferait du bien, et que maintenant qu'il avait connaissance du problème elle ne serait plus la seule à porter le fardeau, mais ils seraient deux à se battre pour gagner contre celui-ci. Il se fit la promesse qu'il passerait chaque seconde de sa vie à se battre pour Regina, car elle avait été trop seule, et aussi parce qu'il était tout simplement totalement amoureux d'elle. Trouvant juste, à son tour, de s'expliquer, il lui dit:

-Regina, je voudrai juste mettre au clair quelque chose… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je me suis maudit mille fois de t'avoir laissée ici, d'avoir essayé d'oublier, car oui j'étais faible, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux ton visage m'apparaissait aussi splendide que si je t'avais quittée la veille. Si dans la rue je voyais une femme qui te ressemblait de dos je me ridiculisais à la poursuivre pour ensuite me faire renvoyer dans les roses. Il m'est même prit un jour la lubie de te dessiner, car j'estime que tu es la plus belle oeuvre d'art, pour me rendre compte que mes rudiments en dessin n'étaient largement pas à la hauteur de ta beauté. Je suis donc allé trouver un peintre qui sous ma dictée à réussi à dégager ce qu'il y a de si particulier, si magique, si mystérieux chez toi…

Cherchant dans sa poche intérieure, Robin en sortit une feuille qu'il avait visiblement souvent tenue dans ses mains et qui par endroits présentait de petites tâches rondes comme les larmes qu'il avait versées en voyant le regard de sa chère Regina, la seule femme qu'il aimait vraiment.

Il tendit le dessin à Regina qui le prit comme quelque chose de très précieux. Elle, avait eu la page 23, et Robin ce dessin d'elle. Elle admira comment l'artiste avait reproduit fidèlement les traits de son visage alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Robin lui la voyait sûrement très clairement dans son esprit et n'avait pas eu de mal à décrire chaque détail de sa physionomie… Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, comment pourrait-elle en vouloir à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, qui avait sûrement été déchiré, totalement perdu et sans plus l'ombre d'un espoir? Non, décidément cela faisait du bien, comme pour elle comme pour lui d'avoir enfin eu le courage de parler de tout cela, mais une chose était certaine: leur dispute avait été un grand n'importe quoi! Elle baissa le regard à cette pensée et fut surprise de voir une petite boite en velours entre deux coussins. Elle avait complètement oublié avec tout cela. Robin suivit son regard. Il mit sa main sous le menton de Regina et l'obligea à le regarder. Avec un grand sourire il lui dit:

-Maintenant Milady, si vous me le permettez j'aimerai faire la paix et vois poser une question…

Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, Regina se mit à sourire à son tour, les lèvres tremblantes d'impatience et le regard brillant d'émotion. Elle leva la tête signe qu'elle était prête à l'écouter. Robin se leva du canapé et se mit à genoux en face de la jolie brune. Il entreprit de prendre la petite boite et de l'ouvrir. Quand il tourna l'écrin face à Regina, il dit:

-Mylady, je ne suis sûrement pas un gentleman comme on l'entend, cependant je crois pouvoir me vanter du plus important vol de toute ma vie, celui de votre coeur. C'est en sachant cela que je vous demande, tout en vous promettant de vous honorer et chérir jusqu'au péril de ma vie, de bien vouloir devenir ma femme, de faire de mon existence quelque chose de meilleur et de tellement imprévisible qu'il ne parait qu'un mirage. Regina Mills, ma reine, la seule et unique personne qui sait faire vibrer mon corps, mon âme et mes sens, voulez vous me prendre par époux et acceptez vous que je me charge personnellement de vous rendre heureuse et de me battre pour tout ce qui vous est cher?

Regina, son sourire ne la quittant plus, se laissa glisser du fauteuil et tombant près de Robin,plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre:

-Bine sûr que je le veux! Je t'aime plus que tout!

-Je t'aime encore plus que cela!

Regina plongea sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il lui passait l'anneau au doigt totalement comblé par la vie qui se profilait devant eux. Ils auraient un enfant, il en était sûr, il ne savait encore comment, mais cela arriverait. Il s'en portait garant!

The End

* * *

 **Voilà le happy end tant attendu n'est ce pas?;)**

 **Bon comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plus! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience en tout cas! :)**

 **Bisous et à demain!**

 **Vivichan10**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey tout le monde! ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui le thème est Imagine your OTP gazing into each other eyes, soit en français Imagine ton OTP se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Enfin, dois-je vous rappeler la célèbre phrase de notre cher Robin? "Have you ever met someone that you'd change your entire world for? Someone whose eyes you just knew...you were born to gaze into." Encore une fois je vous fait beaucoup de blabla, on va donc passer à notre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie de faire de résumé. Lisez, c'est mieux! ;-)**

 **Disclamer: Eddy et Adam sont les seuls qui peuvent se vanter de posséder OUAT, c'est pour cela que je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers, les personnages, etc. je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ce joli petit, je les rendrais après, c'est juré! :)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 25: Gazing into each other eyes**

* * *

Regina et Robin étaient assis sur la plage. C'était l'été, une brise légère passait dans les voiles des bateaux amarrés, et peu à peu le soleil disparaissait dans l'étendue de la mer. La main de Robin glissa sur celle de Regina et il dit:

-J'étais entrain de penser… que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, rien qu'à moi.

La reine sourit sans lâcher le coucher du soleil des yeux. Elle serra la main de Robin dans la sienne et sans rien ajouter, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent le soleil disparaître, et quand il ne resta qu'une pâle lueur à la surface de l'eau, le voleur se leva pour allumer un petit feu. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée au bord de l'eau, juste pour profiter de cet été très chaud qui permettait aux amoureux de rester regarder les étoiles toute la nuit.

Regina regardait l'homme rassembler quelques branches de bois flotté avant de craquer une allumette et de faire naître un beau grand feu. Il revint vers la reine et s'asseyant dans le sable, il fit signe à la reine de s'approcher de lui. Elle vint caler sa tête contre son torse et ils s'installèrent dans un silence paisible. Il ne fut brisé que par le soupir de Regina. Inquiet le voleur lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui… Je pensais juste à ma vie…

-Et?

-J'ai des regrets, des visages qui me hantent la nuits, des sueurs froides rien que de penser à celle que j'etais devenue… Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je mérite tout le bonheur que j'ai reçu avec toi et les enfants, tous ces moments de grace… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, car quand tu regarde celle que j'étais avant tout ce que je vois c'est le mal incarné et impardonable...

-Oui, tu étais… Quand vas-tu enfin croire en ta fin heureuse? Ce qui est passé, est passé, tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu n'étais plus cette femme sans une once de compassion et d'humanité. Tu veux que je te dise en quoi tu mérites ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es celle qui a le plus lutté pour ne pas sombrer, qui a lutté contre ses instincts assassins et contre elle même. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage sans nom, car tu le sais bien être un héros n'est pas le chemin de vie le plus simple et pourtant tu as décidé de ne pas suivre la facilité! Voilà, je pourrai te rappeler un millier de choses qui font de toi la femme qui mérite le plus son bonheur et surtout la femme que j'aime! Si tu pouvais maintenant essayer de le voir comme tout le monde le voit, je t'assure que tu te tourmenterai bien moins.

Regina leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait raison, terriblement raison et comme toujours il avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'évident. Que serait-elle sans lui? Probablement une toute autre personne. C'est ça l'amour, ça vous change. Chaque instant de bonheur vous change en quelqu'un de mieux quand on a connu que souffrance et haine par le passé. Elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre. Il baissa son regard sur elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un échange silencieux qui n'avait besoin d'aucun mot.

Encore une fois Regina pensa à cette phrase qui l'avait tant fait frémir inconsciemment pendant leur petit voyage dans un monde parallel: Have you ever met someone that you'd change your entire world for? Someone whose eyes you just knew...you were born to gaze into.

Quand il la lui avait dite, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, elle avait comme eut un sursaut intérieur lui criant de s'accrocher coûte que coûte à ce regard. Ces mots avaient eu une résonance particulière pour elle, elle avait compris que cette personne qui lui parlait n'était rien d'autre que son âme soeur.

Elle le savait maintenant, elle était née pour plonger son regard chocolat dans le ciel de celui de Robin. Ils s'étaient toujours compris d'un seul coup d'œil, et bien souvent ils savaient ce que l'autre avait dans l'esprit sans avoir besoin de se parler, juste d'un regard échangé rapidement...

Ils étaient donc là sur la plage, les yeux dans le yeux à déchiffrer l'âme de l'autre. Les étoiles qui brillaient maintenant dans le ciel se reflétaient dans leurs iris et rendaient l'amour qu'ils y lisaient encore plus brillant.

Regina voyait clairement que le bleu des jeux de Robin n'étaient qu'un océan d'amour pour elle. Plein d'attention, à l'aguet de la moindre ombre sur son visage, il semblait tellement protecteur. Il semblait protéger le trésor le plus précieux et ce avec la plus grande tendresse et affection qu'il soit. Son regard en disait long sur tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son coeur : l'amour bien sûr, mais aussi la joie immense et un respect sans limites.

De son côté, Robin trouvait dans les yeux de Regina l'assurance que sa vie était tout particulièrement chanceuse. Même ses yeux souriaient en le regardant. Il aimait tant se plonger dans ce regard là, son regard, inimitable et en plus qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui. On pouvait y lire bien des choses: un pic de coquinerie, beaucoup d'amour et surtout énormément d'espoir. Chaque jour, il y découvrait une nouvelle facette de la reine en s'y plongeant et il était tout disposer à continuer ses recherches jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, car même s'il la comprenait comme personne d'autre elle resterait toujours le plus grand mystère pour lui. Regina Mills était de ces femmes qui ne montrent au monde qu'une infime partie de leur âme, et lui Robin avait la chance de pouvoir en comprendre un peu plus que les autres son étendue. Diable qu'il était amoureux de cette femme!

Les deux amants restèrent presque une éternité dans cette contemplation réciproque. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à décrypter des messages visuels et c'est ce qui faisait de leur relation, une relation des plus fortes basée sur l'écoute de l'autre, sur une confiance mutuelle et un amour à toute épreuve.

Enfin, quand le feu de bois commençait à s'éteindre par manque de surveillance, tous deux se levèrent et partirent d'un même pas vers la ville. De temps à autre ils se regardaient complices, s'échangeaient des sourires et continuaient leur route sans un mot.

The End

* * *

 **Fini! Alors, ca vous a plu comme petit OS? En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à demain pour le jour 26… Un petit indice sur le thème : je pense qu'on va être invités à une cérémonie! ;-)**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oyez oyez!**

 **Vous êtes en ce vingt-sixième jour de défis conviés à célébrer un événement tout particulier. Aujourd'hui nos deux chers tourtereaux vous invitent pour célébrer leur mariage! Oui, j'ai bien dit mariage, sirtout n'allez pas tomber dans les pommes! ;-) Le thème de ce jour est: Imagine your OTP getting married, soit en français Imagine ton OTP se mariant!**

 **Alors, vous êtes prêts? Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Bah franchement, je ne pense pas qu'on ai besoin de résumer un mariage… Si? Bon d'accord… Regina et Robin passent enfin le cap et se marient! Oui!**

 **Disclamer: Même si j'en serai ravie, OUAT ne m'appartient pas…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 26: Getting married**

* * *

Le pouls de Robin s'était accéléré d'un seul coup quand les premières notes de la marche nuptiale au violoncelle avaient résonné dans l'église. Se tenant devant l'autel, il guettait le moment où Regina s'avancerait dans l'allée menant à lui. Enfin la femme de sa vie entra dans l'église aux bras de Charming. Elle semblait irréelle de beauté dans sa robe blanche toute de dentelle qui lui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses épaules sculptées. Même sous son voile blanc on pouvait voir qu'elle souriait à pleines dents.

Charming lui fit signe de d'avancer et pour Robin cela sembla une éternité avant qu'elle ne soit enfin à ses côtés face au prêtre. Henry et Killian en tant que témoins du marié se tenaient biens droits dans leurs costumes cravate, alors que Emma et Mary-Margaret se tenaient de l'autre côté en tant que demoiselles d'honneur, l'une le sourire aux lèvres et l'autre déjà un mouchoir à la main pour l'émotion.

Le prêtre commença son sermon et les deux fiancés ne pouvaient que se regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout le monde avait disparu autour d'eux, il ne restait qu'eux et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Ils se souriaient confiants et pressés d'être unis par les liens du mariage. Quand enfin le prêtre eut fini de parler, il se tourna vers Regina pour qu'elle dise des voeux:

-Robin, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement d'amour à te donner, mais je pense que nos convives ne pourraient pas attendre très longtemps et moi non plu d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie et je n'en peux plus d'attendre de devenir ta femme. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai le devoir de te dire ces mots qui sont si importants et qui ne font que confirmer ce que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Un jour une fée m'a dit que ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie n'était rien d'autre que l'amour, elle m'avait d'ailleurs menée à toi… Mais ce jour là j'ai choisi d'ignorer mon coeur et ai choisi la facilité. Des années plus tard, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais eu tort de tourner le dos à l'amour, car il n'y a pas un jour où tu ne me rend heureuse de toutes les façons inimaginables. Je pense que maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie, tout est possible du moment que je t'ai à mes côtés. Alors oui devenir ta femme est une évidence, car je ne m'imagine pas passer une seule journée, une seule heure, une seule minute, une seule seconde loin de toi, car je sais ce que ça donne de ne pas suivre son coeur. Je t'aime, et je promets aujourd'hui de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

-Regina, j'avais préparé tout un beau discours parce qu'après tout je m'apprête à épouser une reine et qu'il faut en conséquent faire les choses comme il faut. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai totalement oublié ce que je racontais. Alors c'est avec la plus grande sincérité et surtout un amour incommensurable que je vais te dire ce que j'ai dans le fond dans mon coeur quand je te vois là face à moi, prête à tous les dangers pour être avec moi, prête à tous les sacrifices. Je vois une femme merveilleuse, physiquement certes, car je l'avoue je te regardes avec un plaisir immense, tu es splendide, de cette beauté que n'ont que les femmes fortes. Mais pas seulement, tu es une femme merveilleuse dans tout ce que tu accomplit, tu as su changer, tu as volé mon coeur, même si tu t'obstines à me dire que c'est moi le voleur, tu as choisi d'aimer, tu es devenue une héroïne. Et je sais aussi que tu es la mère la plus aimante et dévouée qu'il puisse exister, tu as rendu un foyer à mon fils et su le combler de tendresses maternelles… Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur la personne merveilleuse que tu es, mais je vais essayer de résumer cela: tu es pour moi encore plus importante que ma vie, tu es ma vie. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, c'est de devenir ton époux pour pouvoir le crier au monde entier. Je te choisi comme épouse car je t'aime et pour cela je te promet de te rester fidèle et de te chérir comme toi seules le mérite jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime Regina.

Mary-Margaret n'était plus la seule à pleurer, Emma cachait tant bien que mal les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue alors que Killian lui envoyait un "Je t'aime", et Regina pleurait aussi avec un sourire immense.

-Regina voulez vous prendre Robin comme époux ?

-Oui je le veux!

-Robin voulez-vous…

-Oui je le veux!

-Nous allons donc procéder à l'échange des alliances!

Roland traversa la longue allée avec sa petite soeur Hope, chacun un coussin avec un alliance. Les deux enfants n'avaient d'yeux que pour les bagues et se mordaient les lèvres de concentration pour ne pas les faire tomber. Enfin leur calvaire prit fin quand ils atteignirent l'autel et que leurs parents viennent les débarrasser des bagues.

Le couple échangea un sourire attendri en voyant les deux petits se tenant par la main revenir à leur place. Le prête leur dit de s'échanger les alliances, ce qu'ils firent avec cérémonie.

-Et bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Veuillez embrasser la mariée.

Robin souleva document le voile de Regina, et avant de l'embrasser il l'admira, si souriante, si belle, sa femme ! Tout doucement, il se pencha et leurs lèvres se joignirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Regina finit par mettre fin au baiser et murmura de sorte que Robin soit le seul à l'entendre:

-Je t'aime…

Puis se tournant dos à l'assemblé, elle lança son bouquet. Elle se retourna et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle vit que Emma l'avait attrapé, sûrement par pur réflexe. La blonde tenait le bouquet du bout des doigts, puis se tourna vers Hook qui lui répondit par un sourire entendu. Nul doute que les habitants de Storybrooke se retrouveraient bientôt pour un nouveau mariage.

Hope couru vers ses parents et sauta dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci prit la main de Regina dans la sienne alors que Roland et Henry venaient aussi pour embrasser leurs parents.

La petite famille sortit de l'église sous une pluie de riz et de roses et toute la joyeuse assemblé suivit le couple pour aller prendre un bon repas chez Granny.

The End

* * *

 **C'est déjà fini, oui je sais… Mais bon on se retrouve demain avec Imagine your OTP on one of their birthday…**

 **Bisous ! ! !**

 **Vivichan10**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour!**

 **Peu à peu on approche des trente et un jours ! Alors, le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine jour OTP on one of their birthday, soit en français Imagine ton OTP pendant l'un de leurs anniversaires…**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: C'est l'anniversaire de Regina et Robin tient à ce qu'il soit fête comme il se doit…**

 **Disclamer: Rien de l'univers de Once upon a time ne m'appartient, et je pense que vous devez le savoir après que je vous l'ai rappelé 26 fois déjà… ;)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 27: On one of their birthday**

* * *

Regina entra dans le manoir, elle était exténuée de cette longue journée de travail. Robin l'attendait dans la cuisine avec une part de gâteau dans la main. La reine haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Robin lui répondit en s'exclamant :

-Joyeux anniversaire ! !

-Comment tu…

-Déjà pour commencer je suis vraiment fâché que tu ne me dises pas la date de ton anniversaire, et ensuite si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est Henry qui a vendu la mèche…

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de se taire à ce sujet!

-Il va falloir revoir ta technique de dissuasion maternelle, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait donné ton âge.

-Si on pouvais changer de sujet…

-Tu ne les fait pas en tout cas…

-Je croyais qu'il ne te l'avait pas dit!?

-Snow…

-Décidément elle ne saura jamais grader un secret!

-Et si au lieu de prévoir des vengeances qui risquent de s'éterniser quelques décennies, on fêtait ton anniversaire comme il se doit?

Elle voulait refuser, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna dans le salon où une enveloppe l'attendait posée sur la table basse. Robin lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Elle prit donc l'enveloppe dans ses mains et se mit à lire:

 _Mylady,_

 _Henry m'a confié que tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire depuis tes seize ans à l'âge où Daniel est parti. Il est donc de mon devoir de rattraper toutes ces années, car je t'ai juré un jour que je passerai chaque seconde de ma vie à te rendre heureuse. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! Je t'aime!_

 _Le premier cadeau est caché dans cette pièce…_

 _Robin_

La reine, les larmes aux yeux vint embrasser Robin, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il lui dit:

-Et qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas voir les cadeaux...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à la recherche du cadeau. Elle finit par découvrir un petit paquet caché dans un vase. Elle ouvrit délicatement celui-ci et y découvrit un magnifique collier de rubis et de diamants. Elle se tourna vers Robin qui la regardait satisfait:

-C'est beaucoup trop… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je…

-Alors ne dis rien et viens-là pour que je te le mette. Tu sais très bien que tu le mérites… Comme tu le dis souvent tu es une reine, et moi j'estime que c'est la cadeau parfait pour une reine dont c'est l'anniversaire et surtout dont je suis amoureux…

Il lui souleva les cheveux et vint attacher l'accroche de son collier, puis la faisant tourner sur elle même il se félicita de son choix. Elle était absolument ravissante avec ce collier. Il lui embrassa la joue et lui murmura:

-Si sa majesté veut bien me suivre, je n'ai pas fini la distribution des cadeaux…

Regina attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit vers la bibliothèque. Elle vit tout de suite le cadeau qu'il lui offrait. Sur le mur, qui jusque là était resté vierge, se trouvait une immense photo de famille qui avait été prise lors d'un pique-nique en forêt par Ruby qui s'était découverte une passion pour l'art de la photographie. Regina et Robin étaient assis en tailleur près d'un pin, avec leur petite fille, Hope qui n'avait qu'un mois dans les bras, et Henry et Roland chacun appuyés contre l'arbre, où tous riaient de bon coeur.

Regina porta sa main à sa poitrine en découvrant le tableau: sa belle petite famille. C'était comme un rêve qui prenait peu à peu réalité. Bientôt sur l'autre pan du mur les dessins de Hope rejoindraient ceux de ses grands frères, ainsi que les premiers bulletins de Roland et les diplômes d'Henry. De nouveaux souvenirs allaient être créés pour la petite famille et cela était certainement un des plus beaux cadeaux que Robin pouvait lui faire.

Elle vit une autre enveloppe posée sur la table, et s'empressa d'aller la lire, curieuse de ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir :

 _Tu as eu le cadeau pour la reine merveilleuse que tu es et voici le cadeau pour la maman la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit. Il ne reste qu'un cadeau, et ce cadeau je voudrai l'offrir à ma splendide femme!Je t'aime! Robin_

Regina toucha son alliance et sourit, elle suivit donc encore une fois Robin qui l'entraînait maintenant dans les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre et lui mit une main devant les yeux. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et la douce musique que Robin avait mis en fond sonore. L'homme enleva sa main des yeux de Regina et elle découvrit leur chambre illuminée par une centaine de bougies. Sur le lit étaient disposés de nombreux pétales de rose.

La reine se retourna pour remercier Robin, mais déjà il plongeait sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier que son cadeau n'était pas encore fini. Elle répondit à son baiser et sourit contre ses lèvres, quand elle sentit les bras puissants de Robin la soulever pour venir la déposer tendrement dans son lit de roses.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le lit et tout en continuant à l'embrasser il défit un à un tous ses boutons de chemises, ainsi que la jupe qu'elle portait.

-Très joyeux anniversaire mylady! Je t'aime!

The End

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Pour la petite histoire ça fait vraiment longtemps que je voulais faire l'anniversaire de Regina, mais voilà la dernière fois ça a donné une soirée en amoureux et une fatigue due à une grossesse. Du coup là je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir enfin pu écrire ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon petit bout de temps… :-)**

 **Ou la la, je parle, je parle, mais vous devez être occupés!**

 **Je vous dit bonne journée et à demain avec Imagine tour OTP doing something ridiculous! ;-)**

 **Bisous baveux!**

 **Vivichan10**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Jour 28 nous voilà! :-) Le thème aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP doing something ridiculous, soit en français Imagine ton OTP faire quelque chose de ridicule… Juste à savoir que cet OS se passe quelques années après la saison 5… Rated M pour la fin.**

 **Quoi d'autre ? Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Henry et Violet sont dans le jardin, c'est alors que Regina et Robin décident de jouer leur rôle parental…**

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient pas, et bien sûr je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris.**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 28: Doing something ridiculous**

* * *

-Maman! Violet et moi allons dans le jardin…

-Quoi?! Dans le jardin? Pourquoi ?

Mais le jeune couple était déjà sorti sans plus d'explications. Regina couru alors à l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et se mit à scruter l'extérieur. Robin entra dans la chambre et la voyant ainsi penchée, lui demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Henry. Violet. Jardin. Tout seuls.

-Oh… Tu sais ils ont dix-huit ans…

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète!

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait te rassurer ?

Il regretta tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Regina s'était toujours montrée sur protectrice avec Henry, mais là ça risquait d'aller très loin…

En effet, un air triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle l'empoigna le bras et presque en courant elle l'entraîna dans toute la maison, jusque dans le vestibule. Elle attrapa au vol un manteau et ensembles ils sortirent dans l'allée face au manoir.

-Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-La haie, il faut que je vois ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire…

Ce disant, elle lui fit signe de venir l'aider. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, Robin leva les yeux au ciel mais vint tout de même lui porter secours sachant pertinemment que cela allait mal se terminer, mais ça pourrait être pire s'il ne l'aidait pas, elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir seule et pas forcément le meilleur. Il se baissa de sorte qu'elle puisse monter sur ses épaules, puis la souleva par dessus la haie. La reine se mit tout de suite à la recherche du jeune couple. Enfin, elle les aperçut assis sur un banc. Henry tenait la main de Violet dans la sienne et lui montrait les étoiles, alors que son téléphone diffusait "Only you". Les yeux de la jeune fille n'étaient posés que sur Henry. Et lui parlait, et parlait encore. Violet finit par le faire arrêter en capturant ses lèvres. Regina ne voulant pas voir cela, se sentant soudainement indiscrète, se retourna donc brusquement. Mais ce geste déséquilibra le pauvre Robin et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, Regina par dessus lui. Ils explosèrent de rire et Regina pour se faire faire pardonner l'embrassa.

Les deux jeunes gens, sûrement alertés par le bruits vinrent vers eux inquiets. Les voyant ainsi sur le sol Henry comprit bien vite qu'encore une fois sa mère avait été un tout petit peu trop intrusive dans sa vie privée. Il ne put cependant pas retenir son rire voyant la honte se dessiner peu à peu sur le visage de Regina. Il demanda alors:

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire au juste? Allongés comme ça dans la rue à vous bécoter. Violet et moi au moins nous sommes discrets…

C'était de bonne guerre se dit Regina, c'était elle l'adulte, mais elle s'était mise dans la situation la plus ridicule qu'il soit et en plus elle avait entraîné le pauvre Robin avec elle. Elle se releva et essuya la poussière de sa jupe, tout en baissant les yeux de peur que son fils voit à quel point elle se trouvait honteuse en cet instant. Robin la rejoint et passa une main rassurante dans son dos, alors qu'Henry reprenait la parole:

-Maman, écoutes je sais que tu le fais parce que tu m'aimes, et croies-moi je t'aime aussi, plus que tout… Mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que tu ne sois plus la seule femme dans mon coeur…

-Je… je sais, je suis désolée… C'est juste difficile pour une mère de voir son fils peu à peu devenir grand. Je t'aime Henry et je ne le me pardonnerai jamais si j'avais pu t'éviter de souffir mais que je ne l'avais pas fait!

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, je sais que je ne vais pas souffrir, pas avec Violet!

La jeune fille touchée de tout l'amour qu'elle lisait dans cette phrase, s'approcha de son petit ami et lui prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de parler à son tour à la reine:

-Madame, je vous connais maintenant depuis cinq ans et vous savez j'ai un véritable respect pour la femme que vous êtes, vous êtes un véritable modèle pour Henry mais aussi pour moi. Alors jamais je ne trahirait pas ce respect en le faisant souffrir, il est mon âme soeur… Et en plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir votre courroux sur le dos…

Cela décrocha enfin un sourire à la reine, qui se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été stupide. Elle fit signe au jeune couple de retourner à leurs occupations, non sans les avoir pris dans ses bras chacun à leur tour et se retrouva donc seule avec Robin qui avait encore son bras dans le creux de son dos. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par ses puissants bras. Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du voleur sur son cou et lui demanda:

-Tu penses que je suis totalement ridicule n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment, je sais que quand Roland sera en âge d'être amoureux je vais être encore pire que toi…

-On sera deux alors…

Le couple rit tout en marchant vers la grande maison blanche. Alors que Regina ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Robin la souleva dans les airs et c'est avec elle dans ses bras qu'il entra dans la maison. Il continua sa route dans les grands escaliers de marbre. Sachant que Henry et Violet étaient bien occupés de leur côté et que Roland ne rentrerait que le lendemain d'un voyage de classe, ils pouvaient bien se permettre le lux d'un petit câlin en pleine journée.

Regina accrochée à son cou lui souriait sachant très bien ce qui les attendait. Décidément, il la surprendrait toujours, assez pour lui faire tout oublier, même de surveiller son fils. Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire, assez pour le faire frémir de plaisir et de désir. Enfin, après ce qui semblait une éternité ils arrivèrent devant la chambre à coucher. D'un léger coup de pied Robin ouvrit la porte. Il avança de quelques pas, et Regina glissa le long de son corps pour lui permettre d'enlever sa chemise, alors qu'avec hâte elle enlevait ses hauts talons. Dès que ce fut possible, Regina n'y tenant plus se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint presser ses lèvres contre celles de Robin. Comblant le peu d'espace avec le lit, les deux amants vinrent s'y jeter toujours les lèvres jointes en un baiser des plus torrides. La reine posa ses doigts fins sur le torse de Robin dessinant le contour de ses muscles. Ce dernier, profita de l'instant pour défaire la chemise de satin de la reine pour lui rendre la pareille. Un un clin d'oeil ils se trouvaient tous les deux totalement dépouillés de leurs vêtements.

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées, et les baisers de plus en plus impatients. Robin quitta les lèvres de Regina avec un regard qui voulait lui signifier d''être patiente et que bientôt il répondrait à tous ses désirs les plus fous. Jouant de la connaissance parfaite qu'il avait de son corps il se mit à s'occuper de tous ces endroits qui la rendait totalement tremblante dans ses bras. Tout d'abord, il vint titiller de sa langue son cou et sa clavicule, et mordre son lobe d'oreille, ce qui la fit tout de suite gémir sans contenue. Ne voulant pas encore cesser cette douce torture, le voleur fit glisser ses deux mains sur toute la longueur du torse de Regina jusqu'à venir se placer sur ses hanches, alors que sa bouche continuait son trajet, cette fois ci pour venir titiller l'un de ses deux seins. Les mains de Regina s'agrippaient difficilement au dos de Robin, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait lui offrir plus de plaisir, le voleur délaissa son sein au profit de son ventre. Sa langue dessinant ce chemin qu'elle avait déjà tracé des centaines de fois, parsemant la douce peau du ventre de la reine de frissons. Il approchait dangereusement de son intimité, mais au dernier moment, ses lèvres quittèrent le contact avec son corps. Regina signifia son mécontentement par un grognement de frustration, mais Robin n'en avait pas fini avec elle, loin de là… Il écarta avec autorité ses deux cuisses et enfin ses lèvres retrouvèrent la peau de la reine. Il embrassa avec amour l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina et remonta avec une lenteur à en faire perdre patience à un saint.

-Robin, s'il te plait…

Robin avait bien entendu la voix suppliante de Regina, brisée par le plaisir, encore plus grave que d'habitude et pourtant tellement touchante. Il sourit tout contre ses cuisses et décida que décidément ce n'était pas de bon goût, ni galant de faire attendre une reine, surtout quand la reine en question était Regina, sa Regina. Sans la prévenir il posa sa langue sur son intimité déjà terriblement mouillée. Il décrit quelques aller-retour sur toute la longue de son sexe, évita consciencieusement de toucher à son clitoris pour la faire languir encore un peu, mais la main qui glissa le long de sa colonne lui signifia qu'elle ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. C'est dans un cri incontrôlable que la reine accueilli la caresse. Son dos se courba encore plus si cela était possible alors que Robin introduisait un doigt, puis deux en elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et s'abandonna totalement à ses soins. Robin revint à ses lèvres sans pour arrêter son va et vient en elle. Elle attrapa ses lèvres comme si elle ne les avait embrassées depuis un éternité. Entre deux baisers langoureux elle lui glissa:

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi!

La main de la reine glissa une nouvelle fois le long du torse de Robin et rejoint l'objet de ses désirs. D'un geste assuré elle caressa le membre dur du voleur à lui en décrocher un grognement de plaisir absolu. Elle l'empoigna ensuite à pleine main et décrivit des allez retours rapides qui se firent de plus en plus impossibles à soutenir tant le besoin pressant de le sentir en elle l'assaillait. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait patienter une minute de plus, le voleur prit les devants et dégagent ses doigts de Regina, lui demanda du regard si elle était prête. Sans plus aucun doute après avoir vu la lueur d'envie dans le regard de Regina, le voleur la pénétra lentement pour ne pas la heurter. Quand il fut certain qu'elle s'était fait à l'intrusion, il commença à faire des va et viens profonds. La reine donna à son tour des coups de reins afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Les deux amants ne faisant plus qu'un, on ne distinguait plus qu'un parfait noeud de corps nus. La peau chaude de la reine contre la sienne, Robin ressentait à chaque fois une montée d'amour pour elle. Il voulait absolument l'envoyer au septième ciel, il accéléra donc le rythme encore et encore dans une cadence endiablée. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Regina quand il sentit le corps de cette dernière se cabrer et se raidir de plaisir. Dans un cri de plaisir intense la reine eut probablement l'orgasme le plus dévastateur de toute sa vie, elle se retrouva toute tremblante dans les bras de Robin. Ce dernier la suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans un râle. Il retomba sur son corps et posa tout doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis tout doucement il sortit d'elle et vint l'encercler de ses bras musclés. La reine se pelotonna un peu plus alors qu'il lui remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille. Ils se tinrent un long moment dans cette position dans un silence satisfait. Puis la reine dit:

-Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions tout de même vérifier ce que font Henry et Violet?

-Regina, il est hors de question que je te porte de nouveau par dessus la haie!

-Mais… Et si on y va en rampant, il y a pas de danger...

-Si de se retrouver encore une fois dans une position complètement ridicule alors que ton fils essaye de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie…

Regina soupira, et le voleur avec un sourire indulgent lui caressa le dos tout doucement.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait installer des caméras de surveillance dans toute la maison…

-Ils trouveraient un autre endroit pour… tu sais quoi…

-Robin?!

-Bah quoi?! Tu penses que tu réagirais comment si ta mère t'empêchait de passer du bon temps avec moi?

-C'est différent, il est si jeune…

-Pas tant que ça…

-Serais-tu entrain de dire que je suis vieille?

-Pas du tout, mais Regina, crois-moi qu'à dix-huit ans on est plus un bébé…

Il rit en voyant la mine de Regina, elle finirait bien par s'en remettre et par accepter le fait que nos enfants finissent tous par être grands. D'un dernier baiser il la fit définitivement taire et quelques minutes plus tard la reine s'était endormie dans ses bras un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

The End

 **Hey! Ca vous a plu? J'espère que oui en tout cas!**

 **Je vous retrouve demain avec notre avant dernier jour: Imagine your OTP doing something sweet!**

 **Bisous baveux et à demain!**

 **Vivichan10**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour!**

 **Holala la fin s'approche! Le thème d'aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP doing something sweet, soit en français Imagine ton OTP faire quelque chose de mignon! Voilà quelque chose qui va sûrement nous rendre de bonne humeur, c'est moi qui vous le dit le fluff c'est bon pour la santé! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Quand Robin s'occupe de Regina, qui est visiblement très fatiguée, ça donne lieu à de véritables scène mignonnes!**

 **Disclamer: Si OUAT m'appartenait ça se saurait, enfin bon en attendant moi j'aime bien écrire, du coup bah j'emprunte Regina et Robin le temps de cet OS et je les rends après… C'est promis! ;)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 29: Doing something sweet**

* * *

-Tu ne trouves pas que cet acteur ressemble à Leroy? Regina?

Robin baissa le regard sur Regina qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. La respiration de celle-ci semblait très légère, c'est ainsi que Robin comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée de sa longue journée de travail. Il sourit en pensant que jamais elle avait du être ainsi par le passé, mais maintenant elle se sentait assez en confiance pour se laisser aller à cela. Très doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il caressa ses cheveux ébène. Dans son sommeil Regina sourit et se blottit naturellement un peu plus contre Robin.

Il resta à la contempler un petit moment, c'était comme un cadeau offert de la nature de pouvoir l'admirer comme ça dans son sommeil, totalement innocente, tellement fragile, tellement paisible. Enfin, en se rendant compte de l'heure avancée, Robin finit par se lever tâchant toujours de ne pas la réveiller. Il passa sa main sous son dos et ses jambes et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était si légère… Sans aucun bruit il éteint les lumières du salon et se dirigea vers le grand escalier. Ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir que de le monter, mais qu'importe. S'assurant que la reine ne pouvait tomber de ses bras il entreprit de monter une marche à la fois, sans manquer de laisser de petits baisers sur le front de la belle endormie.

Arrivé tout en haut, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre avec soulagement. Il posa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit et ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant son visage endormi. Le voleur se mit à genoux devant le lit et enleva les chaussures à talons de Regina, puis se chargea de lui enfiler un pyjama. Quand cela fut fait, il lui remonta les couvertures sur tout son corps et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Robin alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'enfiler à son tour un pyjama, puis il revint dans la chambre. Il nota que la couverture avait glissé et que la reine était donc découverte et susceptible de prendre froid. Il vint donc près d'elle et remonta à nouveau le tissus sur le corps menu de Regina. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière et sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, elle dit:

-Merci chéri…

-Oh, je t'ai réveillée?!

-Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas!

Le voleur fut soulagé, Regina qui ressentit cela, toujours les yeux fermés lui dit avec la voix endormie, presque un murmure:

-Robin, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi tu devrais venir dans le lit, avec moi… J'ai un peu froid dans ce grand lit toute seule…

Robin sourit dans le noir et vint donc rejoindre sa compagne. Tout de suite celle-ci vint se blottir tout contre lui et posa ses petites mains sur son torse:

-Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais me faire un tout petit massage dans le dos?

Robin rit tout doucement et déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Regina, il lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma reine, tout ce que tu voudras!

La reine se mit sur le ventre tout en enlevant le haut de son pyjama. Robin posa sans ménagement ses mains sur la colonne vertébrale de celle-ci . Un long frisson la parcouru de la tête aux pieds. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que pendant un long moment elle se fit masser par l'homme et enfin elle se sentit totalement relaxée. Elle se roula sur le côté et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Robin. Il fut tout d'abord surpris par ce retournement de situation, mais bien vite il y trouva tout à fait son compte en répondant à ce baiser.

La reine enroula ses bras autour de son corps, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. Le baiser qui avait d'abord été lent, presque timide, se fit de plus en plus pressant. Robin se détacha de Regina et la regardant dans les yeux lui dit:

-Je trouve que tu es de plus en plus belle… A chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi, je découvre une nouvelle merveille!

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises!

-Des bêtises!? Ah, ça non, je vais te le prouver…

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et lui décida de mettre en action ses mots.

-Tout d'abord tu as le plus beau front que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie…

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le dit font, puis descendant un peu il en déposa un autre sur ses paupières, et continua ainsi à décrire chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle riait parfois, et puis à d'autres moments elle écoutait attentivement les mots que lui glissait Robin entre deux baisers. Quand il eut fini de faire la louange de ses formes il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassant il lui dit:

-Tu vois, j'avais raison… Tu es absolument parfaite!

Regina sourit contre ses lèvres et fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincue, c'est pour cela qu'il fallut absolument le lui prouver par des caresses en peu plus approfondies. Après cela elle consentit enfin à le croire. Elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras puissants de Robin et lui murmura:

-Merci!

-De quoi?

-De me rendre heureuse…

-C'est mon plus grand souhait!

Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps nu de Regina dans de tendres caresses, pour enfin les laisser posées sur sa taille. Regina sourit quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Robin venir lui chatouiller le cou, et elle se rendit alors compte qu'il venait y poser son nez pour inspirer son odeur envoûtante. Alors qu'il éteignait la petite lampe de chevet restante, il lui dit tendrement:

-Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime très fort, et je suis là pour te protéger de tout!

-Je t'aime aussi Robin!

Le couple s'endormit dans les minutes suivantes, enlacé et tellement paisible qu'il aurait été difficile de trouver plus parfaite harmonie entre deux êtres…

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Oh la la tout ce fluff! *-***

 **Enfin bon j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir dans tous les cas! :)**

 **Gros bisous et à demain avec Imagine your OTP doing something hot! héhéhé!**

 **Vivichan10**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier jour officiel de ce challenge, mais rassurez vous demain je vous donne un supplément comme promis ! Le thème aujourd'hui est Imagine your OTP doing something hot, en français Imagine ton OTP faire quelque chose de chaud. Est-ce que je dois vous faire un dessin et vous dire que ça va être du lemon? Rated M of course!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé: Regina et Robin ont tout un sauna pour eux deux!**

 **Disclamer: A mon grand regret, et même après tous ces OS je ne possède toujours pas OUAT…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 30: Doing something hot**

* * *

Regina et Robin étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le sauna que la reine venait de faire construire à Storybrooke. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire entrain de l'inaugurer, car il ne serait ouvert au public que dans deux semaines. Entre temps le couple avait prévu de bien en profiter.

Les deux se tenaient donc assis, les yeux fermés, totalement détendus. Robin lança un bref coup d'oeil sur Regina. Son maillot de bain noir mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée, sur laquelle une légère pellicule de sueur et d'eau s'était formée avec l'humidité et la chaleur embiante. Elle était terriblement attirante, à tel point qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la cuisse et de caresser avec possessivité la peau douce, remontant doucement, si doucement que c'en était grisant.

Les paupières de Regina s'ouvrirent au premier contact. Ses iris chocolat s'accrochèrent immédiatement à ceux océan de Robin. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un petit nuage de vapeur derrière lequel éclatait l'émaille de ses petites dents blanches. Son sourire n'avait rien d'innocent, bien au contraire, il était… Éloquent.

Les soixante dix degrés du sauna, n'était qu'une plaisanterie par rapport à la température qui régnait maintenant dans les corps de deux amants, brûlants de désir. Regina se leva et sans prendre garde au léger étourdissement du à son mouvement trop brusque, elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Robin:

-Qu'est ce que tu en dis d'inaugurer ce sauna comme il se doit?

-J'en dis que j'en meurs d'envie!

Regina plaqua donc ses deux mains sur les pectoraux du voleur et les fit glisser tout doucement, sentant chaque muscle de l'homme rouler sous ses doigts agiles. Elles continuèrent leur descente jusqu'au maillot de bain du voleur, et la reine fut tout heureuse d'y découvrir qu'elle lui faisait un grand effet. Elle maintint cette douce pression, alors que les deux mains de Robin remontaient dans une caresse brulante le dos de Regina jusqu'à parvenir au lacet de son haut qu'il défit sans plus attendre. La poitrine de Regina se révéla à lui dans toute sa perfection. Le voile de vapeur qui les entourait rendait presque irréelle leur étreinte.

Regina plongea sur les lèvres de Robin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Robin sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres souleva la reine et la plaqua contre le mur. Regina frisonna au contact du carrelage étonnamment froid en comparaison de la chaleur embiante. Le couple continuait à s'embrasser, les baisers toujours plus brulants, les caresses toujours plus appuyées. Quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'en put plus de ces préliminaires, Regina défit le caleçon de Robin et lui fit de même avec le bas de son maillot de bain.

Lentement, Robin pénétra la reine. Tout de suite, par réflexe celle-ci enroula sa jambe autour de celles de Robin et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui afin d'approfondir et emplifier leur étreinte. Bien vite pourtant Robin accéléra le rythme, à tel point que Regina s'agrippa avec les ongles aux épaules de l'homme. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche au même moment où un râle s'échappait de la gorge de Robin.

Regina sourit sur les lèvres des Robin, elle allait un peu prendre les choses en main. D'un geste rapide elle renversa la position avec Robin qui se retrouve donc contre le mur. Même si le plaisir et la vapeur qui les entourait rendait difficile le fait même de se regarder l'un l'autre, Robin ne pût qu'observer la victoire dans les yeux de Regina. Elle serait sans pitié… Elle attrapa les mains de Robin et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, alors même qu'elle accélérait le rythme. Tout cela était pimenté de nombreux baiser de braise, qui rendaient Robin fou de plaisir.

Sentant l'apothéose proche Regina ne fit que plus d'efforts et enfin elle sentir son propre corps se cambrer. Elle se retrouva toute tramblante dans les bras de Robin, alors qu'il l'avait suivie de quelques secondes dans un plaisir ultime. La main qui jusqu'à maintenant tenait celles de Robin en place glissa le long de la paroi froide et humide. Les bras puissants de Robin entourèrent le corps de Regina, alors que celle-ci, se laissait aller à la tendresse.

Quand ils furent tous deux remis de leurs émotions, Robin alla s'emparer de deux serviettes, la première qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et la deuxième dans laquelle il enroula Regina. Ils sortirent du sauna main dans la main pour aller prendre une douche froide.

Une fois habillés ils quittèrent le centre de détente emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux tant la température était différente dehors.

De l'autre côté ils virent la voiture aussi ''célèbre'' que sa propriétaire, la petite Coccinelle jaune d'Emma et juste devant celle-ci, assise sur le capot un café à la main la jolie blonde:

-Hey vous deux! Alors ce sauna? C'était comment?

-Très chaud! Répondit Robin avec un regard entendu à Regina que ne vit pas Emma.

Regina rougit de honte, et donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Robin ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'ilarité apparente de ce dernier. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin après avoir salué Emma. Regina se tenant au bras de Robin lui dit:

-Tu sais que tu es invivable !?

-Oui, mais pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de faire un deuxième round quand nous serons à la maison. Tu sais… Henry et Roland n'étant pas là… Nous pourrions…

La reine lui répondit par un regard entendu et ils se dépêchèrent alors de rentrer chez eux…

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Dites-moi… Ça vous a plu? Si oui laissez moi une petite review ça fait tellement plaisir! *-***

 **On se retrouve donc demain pour notre dernier OS et vos thèmes imposés ! Yeah! :-)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Voilà c'est la fin de cette aventure! Avant de passer à mes derniers OS (et oui il y en a plusieurs aujourd'hui) je voudrais remercier mon amie très proche, qui se fait appeler Patate! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu vent de ce challenge, et bah du coup c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu en profiter. De plus à chaque fois que j'avais du mal à trouver des idées, elle m'a toujours aidée et bien souvent trouvé des solutions! Je voudrais aussi vous remercier vous chers lecteurs, ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée avec leurs reviews et surtout les personnes qui m'ont donné des thèmes pour aujourd'hui! Voilà MERCI!**

 **Je vous dis donc bonne lecture ! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: OUAT ne m'appartient toujours pas et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris…**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Day 31: Outlaw Queen en folie !**

* * *

 **1- Travelling, proposé par Patate/Seogerath, rated M.**

Regina et Robin étaient assis côte à côte dans les sièges peu confortables de l'avion qui les menait à Hawaï. En effet, Regina avait décidé que Robin et elle devraient voir à quoi ressemblait le monde de l'autre côté des frontières de Storybrooke, alors quoi de mieux qu'un voyage au soleil en amoureux?

Ils étaient donc dans l'avion, Regina dormait appuyée sur l'épaule de Robin alors que celui-ci s'ennuyait à mourir depuis une bonne heure. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le voleur, la belle brune remua un peu, puis ouvrit des yeux tout endormis.

-Hey, bien dormi? Demanda-t-il avec une caresse sur sa joue.

-Hum hum… Je me sens encore mal…

Regina souffrait en avion, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi la technique d'un sommeil profond, mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée il lui faudrait trouver une occupation pour penser à autre chose…

Soudain, elle eut une idée, elle se pencha sur l'oreille et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Viens…

-Où ça?

-Dans les toilettes, j'ai besoin de… Penser à autre chose…

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Robin se leva et prenant la main de Regina dans la sienne, ils se dépêchèrent de parcourir l'allée de sièges où presque tous les passagers dormaient profondément. Ils pensaient donc ne pas s'être fait voir, mais c'était sans compter sur l'hôtesse de l'air qui comprit bien vite leurs intentions. Elle ne les arrêta pourtant pas, même si cela était interdit, elle était habituée à voir des jeunes couples courant discrètement vers les toilettes de l'avion. Et à chaque fois elle repensait à un vol où elle même avait été cette fille qui rit à l'idée de cette étreinte dans la cabine exiguë. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé depuis longtemps de fermer les yeux sur ces petits "rencards" improvisés.

Regina entra la première dans les toutes petites toilettes et quand Robin entra à son tour fermant la porte derrière lui ils étaient déjà très serrés l'un contre l'autre ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir.

Sans prendre un instant, Regina défit le plus vite possible les boutons de la chemise de Robin, voulant prendre possession le plus rapidement de son corps. De même, Robin descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe de Regina. Les sous-vêtements ne firent pas long feu non plus, et les deux amants se retrouvant totalement nus purent passer à des choses bien plus intéressantes.

De sa langue, Regina traça un chemin invisible, sur lequel elle laissa une traînée de frissons sur la peau de Robin. A son tour, il s'occupa du corps de la reine à coup de caresses, de baisers brûlants et de petites morsures.

De la buée commençait à se former sur le petit miroir de la cabine, celle-ci s'effaça quand la main de Regina, qui y cherchait appuis tant Robin s'y prenait bien, glissa tout le long de la glace. Elle en avait besoin, maintenant, tout de suite! Ce n'est pas dans un avion que l'on peut faire des préliminaires à rallonge, et puis elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. C'est pourquoi elle intima au voleur:

-Prends-moi tout de suite, je te veux!

Robin, qui lui aussi aurait difficilement pu tenir plus longtemps, s'exécuta tout de suite. Avec douceur il entra en Regina de peur de la heurter, mais d'un coup de reins elle lui signifia qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il accéléra donc le rythme, alors que Regina se cramponnait à ses épaules et parsemait son cou de baisers passionnés, elle voulait laisser sa trace. Robin était à elle et à personne d'autre, c'est pourquoi bientôt on pût voir sur le cou de ce dernier un suçon…

Enfin, dans un dernier cris, les amants atteignirent le point culminant du plaisir. Robin glissa hors de Regina tout en l'embrassant tendrement. La reine lui rendit un merveilleux sourire et ils commencèrent à se rhabiller. Quand ils furent prêts, Regina d'un doigt traça un petit coeur sur la buée du miroir. Robin souriant en fit de même juste à côté. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et ils sortirent de la cabine un sourire aux lèvres pour regagner leur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'hôtesse de l'air se rendit aux toilettes pour voir si rien ne laissait penser que "quelque chose" s'était passé là. Tout était comme avant si ce n'est c'est deux coeur l'un à côté de l'autre sur la glace. L'hôtesse sourit et sortit de la cabine sans les effacer, après tout un peu d'amour ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à ce monde qui ne tournait plus rond.

En sortant de la cabine, elle lança un coup d'oeil au couple. Tous deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre comme les coeurs sur le miroir, endormis et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle veillerait sur leur sommeil, car en quelque sorte, sur ce vol, l'hôtesse de l'air était la gardienne de l'amour, la complice de tous ces couples qui rendaient la vie un peu plus belle, un peu plus douce, un peu plus importante.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **2-Suite du Day 8, proposé par RoseAlix95, rated K**

Depuis que la grossesse de Regina était devenue de notoriété publique, de nombreux ragots, de nombreuses théories et de nombreux paris allaient bon train. Cela faisait maintenant six mois, et on avait presque tout entendu à propos du bébé…

Regina et Robin entrèrent dans le Granny main dans la main, Regina une main sur le ventre souriait au voleur qui lui faisait une imitation plutôt réussie du docteur Whale. Le café qui jusque là était plus que calme s'anima à la vue du couple. Des personnes bougèrent de leurs sièges pour rejoindre des groupes autour d'une table, les gens jetaient des regards entendus au couple, on entendit plus qu'un brouhaha de messes basses.

-A ce qu'il parait ce seraient des jumelles! dit Leroy à Granny.

Celle-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête et lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence:

-A mon avis avec un ventre vers l'avant ce seront plutôt des jumeaux…

-Ou peut être des triplés! ajouta Ariel s'introduisant dans la conversation, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Regina leva les yeux en entendant cette conversation, mais elle resta calme. Elle qui pourtant, quelques mois plus tôt, avait tout fait pour cacher le fait qu'elle était peut-être enceinte… Toute la ville parlait encore de ce satané jour où elle s'était rendue à la pharmacie avec Robin et qu'elle avait lâché, sans plus de ménagement: "Nous voudrions surtout savoir pourquoi vous prenez un malin plaisir à cacher ces fichus tests de grossesse !". Même pas trois minutes plus tard toute la ville était au courant…

Elle décida au contraire d'ignorer ces racontars et de se concentrer sur Robin, sur la voix de Robin, sur son sourire, sur son visage...

-Il y a certaines personnes qui disent qu'ils ont entendu Roland dire qu'ils allaient tous déménager dans une nouvelle maison plus grande et dans la forêt,... dit Clochette.

-Mais non! Roland disait que Regina ne pouvait plus sortir avec Robin dans la forêt car la grossesse l'a rendue allergique au pollen! répondit Jefferson.

Robin serra la main de Regina qui s'était soudainement tendue, face à toutes ces suppositions infondées. Tout de suite elle se calma et il lui lança un regard rassurant qui eut raison de toutes ses inquiétudes. Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart, malheureusement des bribes de conversations parvenaient encore jusqu'aux oreilles de Regina:

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que le nom du bébé serait un truc dans le genre Apple!

-Eh les gars! Vous savez pas la nouvelle?! Marco était dans le coin de la maison de Regina et il as entendu…

-Oui, j'ai entendu que…

Regina n'y tenant plus se leva et s'exclama assez fort pour que tout le monde se taise:

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entre toute la journée bavasser sans savoir la moindre chose! Donc pour ma tranquillité ainsi que celle de ma famille je vais vous dire absolument tout! Profitez-en ça sera la première et la dernière "conférence de presse"!

Robin regardait la scène avec un grand sourire, décidément cette grossesse avait changé Regina. Non seulement elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux,mais en plus elle était plus à l'aise avec me regard des autres. Sachant que ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir pour elle de faire cela, il se leva et entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur, ce qui lui donna le courage pour continuer:

-Donc premièrement, ce ne sont ni des jumeaux, ni des jumelles, ni des triplés! Il n'y a qu'un bébé et c'est une fille, que nous allons appeler Hope Emma. Emma étant sa future marraine, et Hook sera son parrain. Je ne me ballade plus dans la foret certes, mais pas parce que je suis allergiques, mais tout simplement parce que je veux bien vous voir marcher avec un ventre pareil! Ensuite il est hors de question de changer de maison… Quoi d'autre… Ah oui, nous avons peint sa chambre en beige, et je dois encore acheter le berceau et une nouvelle poussette, parce que celle d'Henry ne roule pas spécialement bien… La naissance est prévue pour le 25 juin, et je vous laisse donc calculer le jour de sa conception !

Tous les clients restèrent dans un mutisme surpris, Regina et Robin décidèrent donc de retourner à leur place et de profiter de leur café tranquillement.

Robin caressa la joue de la reine et lui dit:

-Tu sais que je suis très fier de toi? Vraiment!

Regina posa un petit baiser sur la main de Robin et lui répondit avec un petit sourire timide:

-Je pense que si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurait pas déballé toute notre vie privée…

Elle avança le visage vers lui et il combla l'espace restant dans un message passionné. Granny qui venait débarrasser la table dit:

-Allez-y doucement, avant qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez bête pour dire que vous avez conçu un deuxième bébé!

Regina rougit comme une tomate, mais Granny lui souriait amicalement, c'est pourquoi elle se détendit et esquissa un sourire timide pour la vielle dame, qui les laissa tranquilles.

Robin se leva et aida Regina à mettre son manteau. Il prit aussi son sac et lui tendant le bras ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Juste au moment de passer la porte, les conversations reprirent brusquement dans un joyeux brouhaha :

-Moi je suis comme même sûre que ça va être des jumeaux…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, mais suivit de bonne grâce Robin qui lui tenait la porte. Quand ils furent loin de tous les commérages, Robin lui dit:

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on va devoir publier un journal toutes les semaines sur l'avancée de la grossesse! Et puis je suis certain que Hope adorerait qu'on le lui lise plus tard!

Il se baissa au niveau du ventre rond de Regina, et y posant ses lèvres, il murmura :

-Hein ma petite chérie?

Il revint au niveau de Regina et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils continuèrent donc à marcher dans la rue vers leur maison où beaucoup de préparatifs les attendaient encore.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **3-Completly drunk, proposé par Thompster,rated T**

Emma était endormie dans les bras de Killian, quand soudainement elle fut réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Avant de répondre elle pesta bruyamment contre la personne qui osait la déranger un lundi matin, à 3h30. Quand elle vit le nom de Regina sur l'écran elle lâcha :

-Mais c'est pas vrai, à croire qu'elle fait tout pour me gâcher la vie!

Mais elle finit par répondre de mauvaise grâce et demanda d'un ton plus qu'agacé:

-Quoi?!

-Je suis bourréeeee! Et Robin aussi!

-Attendez une seconde… Vous me réveiller à je ne sais qu'elle heure juste pour me dire que vous êtes bourrée?! Moi qu'on a toujours traitée de gamine, franchement j'ai des doutes!

Elle raccrocha et éteignit son téléphone afin de ne plus être embêtée avec les histoires de son amie. Elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Killian et ferma les yeux pour profiter des quelques heures qui lui restaient avant de devoir se lever.

A quelques rues de là, chez Regina c'était un tout autre refrain. Robin et Regina étaient entrain de profiter de l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool.

De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, la musique était un peu trop forte et le couple était déjà bien éméché. Tout était parti d'une idée stupide, une idée de Robin dirait plus tard Regina, et absolument une idée de Regina selon Robin. Disons plutôt qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun à accord de tester le nouveau jeu de société et que chaque victoire serait couronnée d'un verre d'alcool. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient beaucoup joué, et que chacun avait beaucoup gagné, donc beaucoup bu…

Dans l'état des choses, Regina en était en nuisette à danser comme une folle autour du canapé, alors que Robin prenait des photos, qui seraient supprimées plus tard pour effacer la moindre trace de l'existence de cette soirée. Quand sa tête ne supporta plus de ses tourbillons dans tous les sens, elle vint s'affaler dans les bras de Robin:

-Yeah! Meilleur soirée de toute ma vie!

Robin la serra contre lui possessivement, puis lui dit, tout aussi excité qu'elle :

-Et si on faisait quelque chose d'encore plus drôle?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança en disait long sur ce qu'elle était capable de faire dans cet état. Elle hocha la tête et attendit patiemment que Robin lui explique son plan:

-Et si on allait un peu embêter nos chers amis?

-Tu sais qu'ils vont nous tuer?

-Allez! Ça va être drôle !

Regina lui sourit, ils allaient effectivement bien s'amuser. Sans penser à se changer elle alla prendre son manteau, non sans au préalable avoir perdu l'équilibre un bon nombre de fois, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, prêts à partir.

La marche s'avérant vraiment difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Regina prit les choses en main et tenta à plusieurs reprises avant d'y parvenir finalement à les télé-porter devant la maison de Hook et Emma. Arrivés là, Regina, de sa voix totalement altérée par l'alcool se mit à crier :

-Yououuuuu! Emmaaaa!

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se baissa et ramassa une petite poignée de gravier qu'elle lança contre la vitre de la chambre de la blonde. Robin la rejoignit pour crier le nom de la blonde, et enfin la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de celle-ci apparurent dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre:

-Non mais je rêve! Vous pensez quoi? Que tout le monde passe ses nuits à picoler comme vous ?

Elle referma la fenêtre sans attendre de réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amants qui ne tenaient plus vraiment debout s'assirent dans l'herbe du jardin d'Emma. Les voyant de derrière le rideau, Emma se dit qu'après tout tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas ils ne dérangeaient personne, elle retourna donc se coucher.

Mais cela était sans compter sur le fait que Regina et Robin n'étaient pas du tout fatigués. Allongés au sol, ils regardaient le ciel. Soudainement Robin dit:

-Hey! Qu'est qui fait neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf fois ''tic'' et une fois ''toc''?

-Heuh… Mmm… Je sais pas…

-Un mille pattes avec une jambe en bois!

Regina éclata de rire, ce qui, encore une fois, réveilla la pauvre Emma. Cette dernière, totalement excédée, sortit de la maison en pyjama et se mit à crier :

-Bon maintenant si vous avez fini, il y a des personnes qui essayent de dormir! Alors, vu que je suis gentille et surtout parce que j'ai pas la force de vous ramener chez vous, j'accepte que vous veniez dans le salon pour dormir!

-Oh, mais le ciel et si beau cette nuit! Dit Robin un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Emma qui avait visiblement perdu toute patience, en se retournant pour rentrer chez elle lâcha :

-Très bien, débrouillez vous, mais le prochain bruit que j'entends et je vous bayone et je vous attache à un arbre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le couple, la prenant très au sérieux ne fit plus que chuchoter, avant de finalement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils furent réveillés deux heures plus tard avec l'arrosage automatique. Robin se leva dans un juron, déjà totalement trempé, mais le mal de tête frappa violemment le força à s'asseoir de nouveau. Regina le regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle demanda:

-Robin… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait? J'ai un trou noir et une sacrée gueule de bois…

-Si vous voulez savoir, vous étiez totalement cramés et vous nous avez empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit…

C'était Emma qui sortant de chez elle, une tasse de café à la main et deux serviettes dans l'autre, venait "au secours" de ses amis. Elle avait un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, mais après toute l'humiliation que subissaient les deux, elle préféra leur venir en aide, surtout aux vues des heures à venir, entre douleurs de tête, les nausées, les pertes d'équilibre…

Robin soutenant Regina suivit Emma dans la maison où un bon café chaud et de l'aspirine les attendaient… Plus jamais, se jura-t-il, plus jamais…

* * *

The End

* * *

 **4-Making out while their friends are on the room beside theirs and can hear them, proposé par Thompster, rated M**

Regina avait toujours cru que tout ce que l'on racontait sur les femmes enceinte n'étaient que des légendes sans fondement et surtout très exagérées. Ça c'était avant… Avant de tomber enceinte. Les premières manifestations de cette grossesse avaient été les nausées matinales. Elle avait aussi soudain compris qu'être enceinte n'était pas seulement une ballade plaisante.

Après les nausées, ce fut les hormones qui la faisaient changer d'humeur en deux secondes. Elle passait des larmes à un état euphorique, pour ensuite crier sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ses proches avaient aussi du supporter ses envies des nourritures les plus étranges. Robin s'était vu aller chercher de la papaye à six heures du matin, et une autre fois du riz au lait. Mais bon tous ces petits désagréments n'étaient rien en comparaison du bonheur qui les attendaient.

Ne restait qu'une pseudo-légende… L'éternel besoin de sexe. Faim insatiable, qui survenait à n'importe quel moment, au n'importe quel endroit… Et justement c'était un des ces moments…

Regina et Robin étaient l'un à côté de l'autre à table. Ils étaient chez Mary-Margaret et David qui fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage. A cette occasion ils avaient invité tous leurs amis chez eux pour un repas convivial. Ainsi avaient été conviés Regina et Robin bien sûr, mais aussi Emma, Hook, Belle, Rumple, Ruby, Clochette, et Ariel. Toutes cette joyeuse compagnie en était au dessert, quand Regina se pencha vers son compagnon:

-Robin… Viens avec moi…

-Je… Pourquoi?

-J'en ai besoin, maintenant!

Robin sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Regina, surtout depuis qu'elle attendait leur enfant, hocha la tête. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle se tourna vers ses hôtes et dit:

-J'ai la fermeture de ma jupe qui est entrain de me lâcher, je vais essayer de trouver une solution…

Elle se tourna vers Robin pour qu'il parle à son tour:

-Et je… Je vais l'aider!

Le couple partit donc dans la salle de bain. Emma, un sourire aux lèvres, se pencha vers sa mère et dit:

-Je parie qu'ils vont faire des tacos…

-Emma! Dit Snow presque outrée de la remarque de la jolie blonde.

Mais Emma avait plus que raison. En effet dans la salle de bains, Robin était aux prises avec la jupe de Regina, enfin, avait réussi à la lui enlever.

La reine brûlait totalement de désir, elle était dans un état d'impatience impossible à gérer. Elle attrapa la cravate de Robin et l'attira à elle d'un geste possessif. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Se dépêchant de se dévêtir les deux amants se retrouvèrent bientôt à même le sol. Les mains de Robin caressèrent les formes de Regina avec tendresse, alors que celle-ci souriait à pleines dents pour toutes ces attentions. Elle prit dans ses deux mains le visage du voleur et l'embrassa avec passion, pendant qu'il continuait l'exploration de son corps. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, elle savait bien que la paroi était très fine, et que leurs amis pourraient les entende.

Robin, qui aimait la rendre folle entre ses bras, sans la prévenir introduit deux doux en elle. Elle mordit son épaule pour étouffer le cri qui avait presque échappé à son contrôle. Mais le voleur n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il commença des va-et-vient, auxquels Regina répondit en ondulant son corps contre celui de son amant. Robin joignit son autre main à l'action en effectuant des pressions circulaires sur le clitoris de la reine.

Le rythme s'accélérant, ils ne purent plus résister à l'appel de leurs corps. En un instant, ce n'étaient plus des préliminaires. Robin pénétra Regina et sans plis attendre commença à faire des va et viens rapides et profond. A ce rythme, les deux amants sentirent bien vite qu'ils atteindraient bientôt la jouissance. Regina se cramponna à Robin en donnant des coups de reins toujours plus appuyé, quand elle sentit son corps se cambrer et tout un tas de sensations splendides la remplir. De son côté Robin aussi arrivait au point culminant. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux amants crièrent d'une même voix, totalement incapables de se retenir.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, un silence gêné s'installa, les regards se baissèrent et quelques uns rougirent. Tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, Killian dit:

-Je crois qu'ils ont résolu le problème de la jupe…

Un léger sourire gagna les visages des convives, puis un éclat de rire général éclata.

De leur côté, les deux amants se rhabillaient et s'embrassaient encore dans un instant de tendresse tout particulier. De cette tendresse et plénitude qui ne peut avoir lieu qu'après un désir assouvi. Robin prit Regina dans ses bras, puis ils quittèrent la salle de bain, un peu échevelés et les joues rougies. Ils retrouvèrent une assemblée partagée entre la gêne et l'hilarité.

Snow, les yeux baissés, dit:

-Est-ce que vous voulez encore du dessert?

-Je crois qu'ils ont déjà eu du rab… Rit Ruby d'un air entendu.

Regina rougit, puis chercha de l'aide du regard. Robin lui sourit, puis levant les épaules il dit:

-Oui je crois vraiment qu'une deuxième part de tarte ne serait pas une bonne idée pour l'embonpoint de Regina...

Tout le monde éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, même le couple. Après tout on ne pouvait rien contre les envies de femme enceinte. Surtout quand cette femme s'appelle Regina Mills.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était la fin de cette aventure. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous n'avez pas eu une overdose de fluff ou de lemon avec tous ces OS! ;-)**

 **Bien sûr j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

 **On se retrouvera bientôt avec quelque chose de nouveau, mais là je vais prendre une petite pause histoire de me refaire un peu mon imagination! *-***

 **Encore un énorme merci pour votre soutiens, vos reviews et vos sujets! Vous êtes vraiment super!**

 **Gros gros bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
